We Found Love (In A Hopeless Place)
by writtenfables
Summary: Prompt series of many ways Klaine could meet, friends or more. Klaine AU Meetings. Prompt requests are currently open.
1. Tangerine

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

**This is a prompt series. The many stories of Klaine's first meeting. I know you've probably seen all of these before but I couldn't help myself. **

**These prompts vary and are not in any specific orders. I am taking requests for these prompts if you want to submit some to me. By all means, send me some ideas and I will be sure to credit you of course. There will be prompts that came strictly from me but I'll be sure to let you know.**

**I am not sure how long this will be but we'll just say at first I will shoot for fifty. We'll see how it goes until then. The rating will be T for now, I'll change the rating if I need too but for now, it's T.  
**

**This was originally a tumblr project so I thought I would share it here as well. I'm going to try to get a prompt out at least once a week, wish me luck.**

* * *

**First prompt request :: tobeleftoutinthedark requested ****Kurt goes grocery shopping to buy Tangerines and bumps into someone who grabs for the same fruit.**

**This came out kind of cute. It is short, which a good bit of them will be but I still like them and hope you will too. Feedback is greatly appreciated. **

* * *

**.: Tangerine :.**

* * *

If there was a particular kind of shopping Kurt Hummel hated the most, it was grocery shopping. He groaned as he walked into the grocery store just down the street from his and his roommate's, Rachel Berry, apartment, grabbed a hand basket and made his way down the first aisle that was before him. He brought out his phone to look at the grocery list Rachel had made. Why she couldn't do it, he had no idea. At least it got him out of the apartment for a little while. She was too busy rehearsing some lines and songs that he barely had a moment of peace and quiet. He loved the girl deeply but sometimes he just wanted to shove a sock in her mouth so that he could enjoy the brief moment of quiet.

_Tofu._ _Carrots. Ear plugs._ The ear plugs were for him. A year living in New York and he could sleep through the traffic but Rachel's snoring was a different story. No matter how many times she denied it (and how would she know if she is sleeping?) Rachel snored louder than New York traffic. She was also a vegan so his grocery shopping was a bit more difficult. He snuck in a few non-vegan friendly foods here and there. He had to have his ice cream, that was just non-negotiable.

Kurt found himself taking his precious time going down each aisle. There really was no real rush to go home. He didn't have to work today and there was nothing that really needed his attention. He no longer had a relationship to occupy himself. Travis was a nice guy but Kurt felt absolutely nothing for him. He felt kind of bad when he broke it off with the man but what could he do? There was no spark and there was no butterflies in his stomach when he saw him. That was the last time he would let Rachel set him up with one of her dance partners.

_Apples. Grapes. Tangerines. _Kurt liked tangerines. Rachel hated them. He grabbed the small bag of red seedless grapes before he walked over to the big box of Tangerines. They looked like they were just put in the box – meaning they were fresh. That was the last one on the list and he could...well go home and do nothing. Maybe he'll talk to Finn or see what's going on, on Facebook. He hardly used that place anymore.

He saw one right in the middle of the bunch and reached for it. Unknown to him, that someone else had their eye on it and grabbed it at the same moment. Kurt felt a hand brush against him on the same piece of fruit and felt a slight...shock.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention," a man said as he quickly pulled his hand away from the fruit. Kurt turned to the apologetic, and quite handsome man. The man had curly hair that was only slightly gelled, not too much so that's a plus, he was wearing a tight long sleeved navy shirt and blue jean pants. He was only slightly shorter than Kurt and from what he could tell, he had light brown almost hazel looking eyes.

"No...it's all right. I wasn't paying attention either," Kurt responded. The man smiled as he grabbed another tangerine.

"I guess we were both in our worlds. Grocery shopping your least favorite?" Kurt returned the smile.

"It's not even on my least favorite list," Kurt answered. The man laughed.

"Same. My older brother somehow conned me into coming even though it's his turn. The price you pay for having a relative as a roommate," the man responded.

"Or a roommate in general. Mine is vegan so shopping is always a chore for me," Kurt said in a slight tired voice.

"Ouch. I like vegan food but I like a burger every now and then," the man said as he and Kurt both started walking away from the produce aisle and toward the registers.

"I'm sort of health conscience but I do have my guilty pleasures," Kurt said. "I'm Kurt, by the way." The man smiled and held his hand out to Kurt.

"I'm Blaine." Kurt took the offering hand. "So, you live close by?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed a little.

"Down the street actually. The joys of New York. A car isn't necessary," Kurt placed his basket on the counter while the cashier took the products out. Blaine had followed Kurt to the same register.

"That is very true. I actually have a bike. Not a motorcycle but an actual bike. I don't really get to use it very much but riding around Central Park is so relaxing," Blaine spoke while Kurt listened and waited for the total of his purchases. He paid the cashier and took the two bags (just two?) and watched the cashier ring up Blaine's items.

"Been a little while since I took a stroll through Central Park. I've been here a year and I haven't seen it during Christmas time yet," Kurt admitted. Blaine let out a gasp as he handed the cashier the money and grabbed his things. He thanked the cashier first before he walked along side Kurt.

"Oh! You have too! It is gorgeous. I love the snow. I think it's my favorite thing of all time. I'm still the snowball champion when it comes to me and my brother," Blaine said so excitedly – Kurt found it oddly adorable. "I'm so sorry. We just met and I'm going on and on."

"No. It's fine. Nice actually." Kurt responded.

Ever since Kurt moved to New York, his gaydar had major updates. And with Blaine, his gaydar was off the charts. Which was perfectly fine with Kurt. They walked out of the building and Kurt mentally scolded himself. What was he thinking? He just met this guy, in a grocery store of all places. But damn he was gorgeous and he smelled like coffee and...old spice.

"Good. I tend to talk a lot so I'd hate for you to have your first impression of me being the type of guy that just chats away to someone who probably doesn't care," Blaine responded.

"That's definitely not the impression I have of you," Kurt said honestly.

"I'm glad," Blaine said appreciatively. "Listen...I know this kind of sounds odd, but..." Kurt's phone started singing Lady Gaga's _Judas_. He rolled his eyes as he picked up, not even bothering to see who it is.

"I'm sorry...hang on," Kurt pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear. "Yes, Rachel? I'm just now walking out. No! Are you kidding me? Now? Fine! I'll be there in a few." Kurt pressed end call and sighed. He had turned his back to Blaine during the conversation and when he turned around, he was gone.

He sighed. Go figure. Kurt made his way to the apartment where his frantic roommate was waiting for him to help with a dance routine and lines. He didn't mind helping a friend but she was so anal about everything that she really took the fun out of it. Kurt opened the door to his apartment to see Rachel stretching while doing singing exercises.

"Good! Let me finish up and then I'll help you with yours," Rachel said. Kurt didn't even bother answering. He took the bags of food into the kitchen and started putting some away. He had realized that he didn't get his tangerines. Damn it. He really didn't want to go back. When he put away one bag and started on the other, he saw a single tangerine at the bottom. He furrowed his eyebrows as he picked it up to see it laying on a piece of paper – a receipt. It wasn't his but he saw what looked like scribble on the back. He picked it up and read it.

_Sorry to run off, call me or text me? Blaine_

Kurt saw a phone number under the name and his heart leapt. Rachel was still doing her exercises so he took a brief moment to pull out his phone and type in the number. He hesitated before he pressed the compose message button.

_Hey. I got your note. - Kurt_

Kurt pressed send and within a few minutes after putting the groceries away, he got a reply. He felt a slight weird feeling in his stomach. Butterflies?

**Oh good! That wasn't weird, was it? And I'm so sorry to run off on you like that. My phone beeped and my brother needed help and I didn't want to be rude and disturb your phone call. - Blaine**

Kurt smiled at the reply. Yes, definitely butterflies and it was welcoming.

_Not weird at all, I'm actually...glad you did that. My roommate was being overly dramatic. She needs help with some rehearsals so I'll be busy for the next few hours :( - Kurt_

"Kurt? Let's do this. I have so much to get done!" Rachel shouted. Kurt groaned but smiled again when he got another reply.

**I am too. May I call you later? - Blaine**

_Yes please. - Kurt_

**Have fun with your roommate and you owe me a tangerine ; ) - Blaine**

Kurt laughed at the message before he put the phone away and walked over to his roommate who was waiting impatiently. Grocery shopping wasn't so bad anymore.

* * *

**I did warn you it was short, right? Reviews are nice and requests are open. Hope you enjoy. There's more to come.**


	2. Impressions

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

**This is the first badboy!blaine au meeting prompt of the series, got a few of those and what can I say? I have a soft spot for badboy!blaine, so hot and sexy, don't you agree?**

**I know I said I'd do this every week, but I'm giving you another one early because tomorrow is my anniversary and Sunday is superbowl so I have a feeling I'm going to be busy. So here you go :)  
**

* * *

******Second prompt request :: Kaylamill requested Badboy!Blaine goes to Hummel Tire and Lube for an interview and officially meets Kurt there. And is surprised to see him there because he figured Kurt was too delicate.**

******This one took a little bit to kind of get what she was requesting but I think I got it and she seemed to like it, that's what counts right? And I don't consider Kurt to be delicate, I think underneath it all, he will choke a bitch if he has too lol. Feedback is greatly appreciated and if you have a request, by all means send it to me. **

******Goal is to make it to fifty prompts, but I'm open to make it longer than that.**

* * *

******.: Impressions :.**

* * *

"Is there a Mr. Burt Hummel here?" a boy with a leather jacket asked when he walked into Hummel's Tire and Lube. A taller gentleman with overalls looked up from the hood of the car.

"You...Blaine?" the man asked.

"Yes," Blaine answered.

"Burt stepped out to pick up an order. He's expecting you. Just have a seat, he should be back soon," the man gestured anywhere in the garage. Blaine shrugged as he found a place to sit and wait. The man went back to his work as Blaine found a stool.

Blaine Anderson was anxious for a summer job and he knew his way around vehicles. When he saw the ad in the paper for a temporary mechanic for the summer, he jumped on it. He called the number to ask for more information. He spoke to Burt Hummel, the owner, and asked him to come by so he could get an interview. The only vehicle he had was a motorcycle so he had to wear his leather jacket and his helmet so his hair wasn't exactly perfect. But he managed to wear somewhat nice pants and a buttoned shirt.

He had some problems in the past and transferring to McKinley was the third school he had gone too. Being openly gay in Ohio didn't exactly have its perks. His parents enrolled him in boxing classes and since then, defending himself was apparently grounds for being kicked out of schools. All he had to do now was get through the summer and his last year at McKinley. He had transferred in the middle of his Junior year and he was able to complete the required credits so he could get to be a Senior.

Now, he needed a job so he could save money and get the hell out of Lima and go to New York or wherever. Any place that wasn't Lima was perfectly fine with him. At least his parents were being supportive. Even with his reputation at that school and anywhere else, they still supported him. Blaine had never hurt anybody that didn't deserve it, but rumors were more fun than the truth.

"Hey, Ben," a delicate voice greeted. Blaine turned his head toward the person and blinked a few times.

"Hey, Kurt. Burt will be here soon," the man said without looking up from the hood. Kurt nodded and walked around the vehicle. Kurt looked in Blaine's direction and paused.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Hey there, Kurt," Blaine greeted.

Blaine saw Kurt around school but this was the first time that they actually spoke, or really looked at each other. All he knew was that his name was Kurt and obviously Kurt knew Blaine's name. Oh yeah, and Kurt was also openly gay and had the same kind of treatment Blaine did. Kurt was quite gorgeous. He'll even go as far as to say that he was sexy.

"What are you doing here? Did you need work done on something? I can take a look at it," Kurt offered. Blaine got up from the stool when Kurt stood in front of him.

"You?" Blaine asked with a confused expression. Kurt grinned as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes, me. I do know about cars and motorcycles," Kurt responded. "Why do you look so surprised?" Blaine had a feeling Kurt was rather enjoying this.

"You want the truth?" Blaine answered with a question.

"Of course."

"I honestly thought you were a little too delicate to get your hands dirty. You almost fit the stereotype of the gay teenage boy," Blaine said with a smirk. Normally, that would anger Kurt but the way Blaine said it, it wasn't insulting, just truthful.

"Well, what do you think now?" Kurt asked.

"Does it matter what I think?"

"A little, to me anyway," Kurt answered honestly. That made Blaine smile.

"I'm impressed. And a little turned on more than I was before," Blaine admitted in a sultry voice. He stepped forward when he saw a light brush creep onto Kurt's cheeks.

"So...why are you here?" Kurt quickly changed the subject, ignoring the feeling at the pit of the stomach.

"I'm actually here to see Burt Hummel for that job he posted for a summer position," Blaine answered. That made Kurt grin more.

"Really?" Kurt started. "You know, I'm pretty close to the owner. I can maybe put a good word in for you," Kurt stated. Blaine scoffed.

"I think I'll do okay on my own, but thanks anyway," Blaine answered. Kurt tried not to laugh. Blaine had no idea. Before either one could say anything else, a tall gruff looking man walked into the garage with a couple of boxes.

"Hey, Ben," the man said, "Kurt! Could you give me a hand? There's a few more boxes in the truck," the man added. Kurt turned to man and smiled.

"Sure thing, dad," Kurt responded. The look on Blaine's face was pure gold. "Oh! Blaine is here for his interview." The man put down the box and looked toward Blaine.

"Oh! Right! Glad you could make it. Give me a minute, let me get the parts organized. Go ahead in the office. Burt Hummel by the way," the man held out his hand to Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson," he introduced.

"All right," Burt turned to Kurt. "Make sure the parts are put away before you leave, please," Burt said and patted his son on the shoulder before he picked up the box and went to the other side of the garage.

"No problem," Kurt answered and turned back to Blaine.

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel," Blaine said out loud. Kurt chuckled lightly.

"Didn't I mention that?" Kurt asked. Blaine smirked.

"This is going to be an interesting summer," Blaine answered.

"All right. You ready, Blaine?" Burt called. Blaine turned to the older man and nodded. He turned back to Kurt briefly.

"Would my come on to the boss's son work against my favor?" Blaine asked. Kurt just smiled.

"Not if the boss doesn't find out," Kurt answered, "good luck. I think you'll be really great for us this summer." Kurt turned around to walk out of the garage. Blaine let out a sigh and a satisfied smirk. He turned around and walked toward the office. He saw Kurt through the window, carrying a box or two before he sat down.

"All right, I see you and my son know each other. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself," Burt said in a low voice as he looked for a pad of paper and pen. Blaine removed his leather jacket and Burt seemed to appreciate the way he was well dressed.

"Sorry, I only have a motorcycle as my transportation. Cheaper than a car right now," Blaine answered. Burt laughed lightly.

"I used to own one myself. My son is good with them but he refuses to ride them," Burt said. Blaine smiled to himself. That will change soon.

"I'm excellent with them and cars. My dad and I actually put together a car. And of course, it's during summer so hours are completely open for me," Blaine said. That pleased Burt.

"Good. Summer's are usually our busiest. Have you worked before?" Burt asked. Blaine was about to say no when Kurt walked into the office.

"Dad? We got a guy bring in a few motorcycles," Kurt said a little overwhelmed. Burt turned to Blaine.

"Consider this your audition, kid. Kurt, you keep an eye on him during the day," Burt said as he got up from the chair and walked past his son. Kurt turned to Blaine as he got up and put his jacket back on.

"I'll get you some overalls. Wouldn't want you to ruin your nice clothes," Kurt said with a smile. Blaine smirked.

"You know what are nice clothes?" Blaine asked, "those particular tight jeans you always wear." Kurt's cheeks reddened again.

"Suit up, Anderson. This is your audition, you have to make a good impression," Kurt responded. Blaine just smiled as he followed Kurt to grab a pair of overalls. It was going to be a very interesting summer and both boys were looking forward to it.

* * *

**Yeah some of these will be short I've got some long ones though. By the way, if you want to follow me on tumblr my username is fablewriter and I do have a twitter, kind of small, that one is watergalesings. **


	3. Drive-In

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

**I really like the responses I'm getting for this prompt series and I really appreciate you guys sending me some good ideas. Keep on sending them, so far I have twenty of them, goal is fifty. **

* * *

**Third prompt request :: Anonymous requested: Kurt and Blaine meet a drive-in movie while out with their friends. Kurt with Sam/Mercedes and Tina while Blaine is with Wes and David.**

******I have no clue if there are any actual in business drive in movies in Ohio, so just pretend there are for the sake of this story lol. Oh and, I hope you all don't mind the AVPM references. I can't help myself, it was just too good to not use. I thought it would be really cool if Harry Potter movies did play on a large screen like that in a drive-in. I thought it was a cute idea.**

******I like Harry Potter in anyway, what can I say? Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

******.: Drive-In :.**

* * *

"A drive-in movie theater, we sure dipped back into the nineteen-fifties," Kurt remarked in a tired voice. Mercedes was driving him and Tina through the parking lot and found the perfect spot. There was a Harry Potter marathon being shown and while Kurt really wanted to go, he just wasn't in the mood for a drive-in theater, or really anything.

"Shut-up and enjoy yourself. You've had a rough couple of weeks and we are here to cheer you up. You wanted to come here," Mercedes turned off the ignition.

"Yeah, Kurt. We know you haven't been very happy lately. We just wanted to get you out of the house," Tina said putting her hand on Kurt's shoulder from the backseat. Kurt sighed and covered her hand with his.

Kurt's dad had a heart attack and had been in the hospital the last few weeks. He was awake and at home now but Kurt hadn't wanted to let him out of his sight. A jock named Dave Karofsky had been torturing him more so than usual and even glee practice was not the highlight of his day anymore. Mercedes and Tina finally dragged Kurt out of the house and into the car for the Harry Potter marathon. He loved his friends but why couldn't they just let him sulk in peace?

"I do appreciate it, I really do. But I just don't think I'm in the mood..." Kurt started and that's when Mercedes had slapped him across the head, hard.

"We are here. We paid for the tickets. We have money for snacks and drinks and they are about to start the first movie. Now, get your tush out of this car and go get us some food," Mercedes and Tina both handed them a few bills.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. And get whatever you want too. And don't you dare come back with a diet soda. I better see you with some gummy bears and anything else unhealthy to last you eight movies of Harry Potter goodness," Mercedes pointed. Kurt rolled his eyes as he got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Don't forget Red Vines!" Tina shouted from the window. That stuff was so disgusting.

* * *

"Guys? Why are we at a drive-in? Didn't they like out law this back in the fifties?" Blaine Anderson groaned from the backseat. His friend Wes was driving him and his other friend David out of Dalton Academy dorms to, as they put it, get Blaine out of his funk.

"Quit your bitching and enjoy it. It's a Harry Potter marathon, Blaine! We needed to get you out of that dorm room before you depress the whole floor," David answered.

"You could have just let me stay in my room," Blaine complained.

"You know, the Blaine Anderson we know and love would be bugging as to why we wouldn't let him dress up for a Harry Potter marathon," Wes pointed out as he pulled into an empty parking spot. The place was nearly full so he was glad they left when they did.

"Even if I did, you wouldn't let me," Blaine retorted.

"We would if it would cheer you up," David said gently.

Blaine Anderson didn't have the best of weeks. He wasn't doing well in one of his classes, his mother and father were still putting on the charade that they were happily married when in reality they hated each other. Never mind that he had told them that he was gay, somehow it was his mother's fault and then it was his father's fault. Either way, it was someone's fault. At least they weren't taking their hate on him, but that also meant that they were acting like he wasn't there. So he resorted to staying at Dalton on the weekends. And there was the chance of a guy he liked but he turned out to be way in the closet and very bitter about it. After two cups of coffee with the guy, Blaine decided to just forget about it.

"Blaine? You still with us?" Wes asked. Blaine shook his head from his thoughts. One of the many things that was hard to do for him.

"Yeah," Blaine answered.

"Good. Now, the first movie is about to start and we need reinforcements. So, can you go get us some snacks?" David asked giving Blaine a few bills. Blaine glared at his friend.

"Seriously?"

"Very serious, Blaine. Snacks are very important when it comes to movie nights, especially Harry Potter movie nights. And there's plenty there for you. Get yourself some gummy bears. I know you want them," David said in a sing song voice. Blaine sighed and took the bills and got out of the backseat.

"And don't forget the Red Vines!" Wes shouted from the car. Blaine made a grunt noise. Those things were disgusting.

* * *

"Can I get two large tubs of popcorn, three cokes, a bag of gummy bears and Red Vines," Kurt said to the person behind the counter. He wrote down the order quickly and started gathering the snacks. Kurt sighed as he heard the music play in the background. The movie was starting, so not everybody was getting snacks right now. One other person behind the counter opened up another line.

"Can I help you?" he asked Kurt.

"He's got it, thank you," Kurt responded.

"Okay. Can I help you?" he asked someone behind Kurt.

"Yeah, can I get a large popcorn, a bag of gummy bears, two cokes, an orange soda, and a bag of Red Vines. And if you drop a few of those Red Vines on the ground and stomp on one of them, I won't tell anybody and I'll still pay for them," Blaine responded. The guy looked at Blaine strangely but took down the order anyway. Kurt let out a light chuckle as the guy went and gathered Blaine's order.

"I guess you're not a big fan of the stuff either?" Kurt asked the guy beside him. Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled.

"I hate the stuff. My friends watched this Harry Potter spoof online one day and they can't get enough of them. So long as I get my gummy bears I'm fine," Blaine answered.

"I'm the same way. You don't exactly look thrilled to be here," Kurt added. Blaine let out a sigh but gave Kurt a warm smile.

"I had wanted to come here, but I've been having such a rough couple of weeks that I just really wasn't in the mood," Blaine admitted. "I'm sorry, you don't even know me and I'm kind of talking..."

"It's all right. I'm kind of in the same boat," Kurt responded nicely. The guy had put two tubs of popcorn on the counter and started filling up the drinks. "I'm Kurt." He held out his hand to Blaine.

"Blaine," he responded, putting his hand into Kurt's hand. Soft hands. One guy put more tubs of popcorn in front of Blaine plus the sodas.

"So, your friends dragged you here?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, they mean well. You?"

"The same. They are crazies, but they are my crazies," Blaine joked. Two bags of Red Vines and gummy bears were dropped on the counter and both Kurt and Blaine reached for them. Their hands touched slightly once again.

"I know the feeling. I've had a rough few weeks too...my dad had a heart attack and was in a coma for a while..." Kurt didn't know why he was telling Blaine this but, he had no idea but he felt he could tell Blaine anything – that was just weird right? Blaine looked at Kurt with sad eyes.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry," Blaine said sympathetically. "I can't say I know what you're going through but, I'm really sorry for your distress. Did he...wake-up?" Blaine almost asked if he died but the look in Kurt's eyes strayed away from the word. Kurt gave a half smile.

"Yeah, he did. My step-mother almost kicked me out of the house because I wouldn't let him out of my sight." Blaine laughed a little.

"I wouldn't blame you. You two must be really close," Blaine added. He handed the guy his money, and pocketed the change.

"We are. He's great," Kurt answered and paid the other guy for his snacks. Harry Potter was jumping in the air to grab one of the many letters shooting from all different parts of the house.

"That's great. I wish I could be that close with mine. But that's a whole other story," Blaine started gathering the snacks in a box as Kurt did the same.

"Well...maybe we could..." Kurt started when his phone buzzed obsessively.

**Boy! Where is our food?! - Mercedes**

"Wonderful," Kurt mumbled. Blaine was about to say something else when his phone then buzzed.

**Blaine? Food? Where the hell is it? - David**

"Fantastic," Blaine said sarcastically. For a moment he forgot that he was with two friends and apparently so did Kurt.

"Duty calls?" Kurt asked jokingly. Blaine laughed. Neither boy put their phones away.

"Unfortunately. It was...really nice to meet you, Kurt. I hope you feel better before the night is over," Blaine said. Kurt smiled as he looked down at his phone briefly.

"Same to you, Blaine. It was really nice meeting you." Kurt paused for a moment before looking back at Blaine. He too was looking down at his phone.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

Both boys laughed when they said their names at the same time.

"I was wondering...maybe we could...exchange numbers? We can text during the movies or not...doesn't matter. I'm sorry! That just sounds odd and you're probably thinking I'm some..." Kurt waived his hands again and handed him his phone.

"I was going to ask the same thing..." Kurt remarked. Blaine smiled as he took Kurt's phone and handed him his. They both input their numbers into each other's phones and gave them back to each other.

"Text me when you get back to your car?" Blaine asked. Kurt chuckled.

"Definitely. I hope you know that I'm a texting whore and the fact that I will be in a car with two girls will only make it more obvious," Kurt warned.

"Oh, I highly doubt you can out text me," Blaine challenged.

"Do you know what you're getting into?" Kurt challenged back. Blaine laughed as they took their individual snack boxes and walked away from the counter.

"No, I don't. But I can't wait to find out," Blaine said in a charming voice.

"Me neither," Kurt said back with a flirty smile. Blaine walked the opposite direction as Kurt. Harry had looked at Hagrid when he saw his owl for the first time with an excited look – both boys had the same type of smile on their faces when they went back to their cars.

* * *

**So, please tell me I'm not the only one that got lectured as to why it took so long to get snacks? - Blaine**

_No, you're not. Mercedes took my phone away and immediately noticed a new contact in my phone. - Kurt_

**Wes did the same thing. Maybe your friends and my friends should get together and we can sneak away. - Blaine**

_Don't tempt me :) - Kurt_

**Who's tempting? :) - Blaine**

_LOL. - Kurt_

**I know this is going to sound forward but...is there a chance we can meet up for coffee one day? - Blaine**

_Oh there's more than a chance. I'd love too. - Kurt_

**Great! You know...in some ways I'm glad my friends dragged me to the drive in. - Blaine**

_I am too Blaine. :) - Kurt_

**:) - Blaine**

**Okay, now for the texting whore contest. - Blaine**

**Draco and Harry totally have a thing for each other. - Blaine**

_Oh you are so in for it! - Kurt_

_And yes, I too ship Draco and Harry. - Kurt_

**Where have you been all my life? LOL – Blaine**

_Waiting for you :) - Kurt_

* * *

**You can't tell me this wasn't cute. And if you do, you are in total denial. Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are nice :)  
**


	4. Kissing Booth

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

**I really like the feedback I am getting for these little prompts. Like I said, some are short and some are long this one is kind of in between.**

* * *

**Fourth Prompt Request :: Anonymous Requested : ****Blaine and his friends go to a carnival McKinley cheerios are holding and sees Kurt in a kissing booth. And he doesn't know why he's uneasy about a boy kissing so many people that he has never met before.**

**I've never been one for kissing booths, that's just me but this one was kind of cute. Who doesn't love the Wevid moments? And of course a glimpse of Cheerio!Kurt – hotness right there. Anyway, hope you enjoy. I'm over twenty prompts now, my goal is fifty so if you got any requests, send them to me.**

* * *

**.: Kissing Booth :.**

* * *

Blaine lost track of his friends, Wes and David somewhere between the bikini car wash and...well that's where he lost them. Wes thought it would be a good idea to go to this carnival that was being hosted by McKinley's Cheerios. Why the school's cheerleading squad was named after a cereal was beyond him. He didn't go tot he school, neither did Wes and David. They went to Dalton Academy for Boys. It was a Saturday and there was quite frankly, nothing else to do.

David found a flyer on his car regarding a mini carnival to help raise money and before they knew it, they were spending their Saturday at a carnival, with girls in bikinis. Blaine was not phased by it. There were some guys doing other games. A dunking booth. Darts. And whatever game that could be at a carnival, Blaine wasn't interested – his mind was more focused on a booth with a boy on the other side. From what he could tell, he was a pale skinned boy with the same colors as the cheerio girls – possibly a male cheerio.

It was a kissing booth.

"Blaine! There you are! How great is this? Wes thinks he's going to score with that really angry Latina..." David was laughing but Blaine's attention was more on the boy in the kissing booth. The boy had a long line of girls waiting for their kiss.

"Blaine? You still on this planet?" David snapped his fingers in front of Blaine's face. Blaine blinked a few times and looked back at his friend.

"Yeah...I was...just..." Blaine's eyes drifted back to the kissing booth boy. He just saw him kiss not one girl...two girls...now he was on the third girl.

"All right, who are you staring at?" David followed Blaine's gaze and smirked when he saw the boy behind the booth. "Cute. You going to get in line?" David nudged.

"What? No! I mean...I would like to make a contribution..." Blaine felt David's hand pull on his arm and the two started walking slowly.

"I'm sure you do. This will be so cute," David cooed. Blaine hated when David did that.

"Shut-up. We're in Ohio. I'm pretty sure I would get the shit kicked out of me if I went into that line," Blaine answered bitterly. And that was girl number seven the boy kissed. These girls were vultures!

"What if the guy was gay?" David offered. Blaine laughed as they stopped in front of a snow ball stand. He could really use a strawberry flavored snow ball right now. David ordered two.

"I highly doubt that's possible." Girl number ten just kissed the boy in the booth. What the hell? Couldn't these girls give him a break? David gave Blaine his cup.

"I'm serious. What if you found out he was gay? Would that be any different?" David asked as he dove into his snow ball.

"I don't think it would change anything. I mean...we are in Ohio after all..." Blaine mumbled the last part.

Blaine had transferred to Dalton Academy in the middle of last year. It had been difficult for him. It took half that year for David and Wes to get Blaine to even open up about himself. They still didn't know everything that happened at his old school but Blaine was, slowly, coming out of his shell. Being a Warbler seemed to help him be more comfortable with himself and able to really join in the group. Dalton was an all boy school and very strict on their zero-tolerance policy. There were a few boys that were openly gay as well. Blaine hadn't expressed interest in anybody...until now.

"You know that Wes and I would totally kick ass for you, right?" David asked. His snow ball was half gone while Blaine only took a few bites of his.

"I know..." Blaine's eyes looked over at the booth. "Good God! That's like the fifteenth girl that's kissed him today!" Blaine almost yelled. David tried not to laugh. "What is wrong with them?"

"With who? The girls? Blaine? It's a kissing booth. That's kind of the point. Why are you acting jealous?" David asked. The line of girls had lessened and from the looks of it, the boy looked...relieved. David looked back at Blaine who was paying more attention to his snow ball than the boy at the kissing booth.

"I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I'm going to go pry Wes away from the girls before he gets himself killed," Blaine needed a distraction. David watched the boy walk quickly toward the cheerio girls and Wes – who looked like he was about to be beaten to death by the same Latina girl. David stirred up his snow ball and saw the same boy in the booth sitting down. There was a sign on the booth that said closed for fifteen minutes.

David let out a breath and walked over to the booth. Blaine would probably kill him for this but it was something that needed to be done. He walked around the booth to see the boy sitting down and playing around with his iphone. Blaine would thank him for this – or he would have to sleep with both eyes open for a few months. The boy looked up at David.

"Hi?" he greeted. David gave a polite smile.

"Hi, I'm David," the boy looked at his offering hand strangely – obviously something that nobody really does to him. Just like Blaine. The boy took David's hand.

"I'm Kurt," the boy greeted.

"So, you a cheerleader?" David asked interested. Kurt laughed lightly.

"I am. My friend and I joined not too long ago," Kurt answered. David looked over to see Blaine and Wes arguing in front of the girls. He rolled his eyes, wondering what they could be arguing about this time. He bet anything it was Harry Potter versus Lord of the Rings. David had looked back at Kurt who was looking in the same direction as David was.

"My two friends and I came together. I can't pry Wes away but Blaine is another story," David remarked.

"Is he the one pissing off Santana? Because if he keeps it up, she'll totally be up for angry sex," Kurt responded. David laughed lightly.

"Somehow, I think he knows that. But his and Blaine's debate on the importance of Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings will probably put a damper on that mood," David added. Kurt laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry, but Harry Potter all the way." Excellent.

"So, I have a question. And I just want you to know that it's not to make you uncomfortable and I ask out of pure curiosity and possibly a reassurance for a friend," David started. Kurt at first was a little taken back but he could tell the boy was being sincere.

"Okay. What's your question?" Kurt put his phone down and gave David his full attention.

"Are you..." David paused, "are you enjoying the kissing booth?" David sighed. Kurt looked at him oddly but thought nothing of it.

"Not really. I didn't want to do the dunking booth and I'm not one for sports. And...to be honest," Kurt said the last part softly, "I'm not one for kissing girls."

David looked at Kurt and gave a half smile. He had been hesitant to ask this boy he had just met if he was gay but somehow, the boy knew that and answered it anyway. David thought carefully about his next question.

"So...let's say if a friend of mine...who is also not into kissing girls, came into your line...how would that make you feel?" Kurt's cheeks flushed lightly but he couldn't hide the small smile.

"Good," Kurt answered honestly. David nodded as Kurt flipped over the sign and David said his goodbye. Blaine and Wes were walking away from the girls. Blaine had a smile on his face while Wes looked at everyone with a scowl face. It was going to be an interesting car trip home.

"Maybe we should just get going," Blaine suggested. Half of his snow ball was melted and his lips were pretty red.

"Actually," David made his appearance known to his two friends. "I think Blaine should do one more thing before we go."

"What?" Blaine asked. David gestured toward the kissing booth, which only had a few girls in the line this time. "Oh you're funny," Blaine said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious. Trust me, I think the guy behind the booth, would appreciate non-girl lips," David said slyly. Blaine's cheeks burned as Wes looked at him with the same look as David's.

"David..."

"Just go kiss the boy so we can go home. And bonus points if you get his number," David pushed Blaine toward the line which now had only one girl. Blaine looked over at David and Wes before he took a breath and walked over to the booth. The last girl walked away and he watched the boy crumble a piece of paper and throw it over his shoulder. Blaine let out a loud enough chuckle to catch the boy's attention.

"Hi," Blaine managed to get out.

"Hi," Kurt greeted back. "You don't think I just broke that girl's heart by not calling her after a kiss do you?" Kurt joked, lamely but the boy laughed anyway.

"Oh you mean the same one that is flirting with my friend?" Blaine pointed. Kurt leaned over to see the girl talking, and obvious touching, David's shoulder. Kurt let out a dramatic sigh.

"Hussy." Blaine laughed loudly as he made his way over to the booth and leaned forward. Kurt laughed along with him.

"How did you get roped into doing a kissing booth?" Blaine asked, not feeling at all nervous anymore. Kurt smiled and let out a breath.

"My shift, as they call it, is actually almost over and Brittany is supposed to relieve me. I think they'll be impressed with the amount of phone numbers I got, from girls," Kurt added the last part with some bitterness in his voice.

"I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt." Both boys were leaned onto the booth table. Kurt looked over at David and caught his gaze for that moment. He nodded toward Blaine. So this was the friend he was talking about. The cutest thing he had ever seen. Kurt liked to admit that his gaydar was a lot better than the year before and Blaine's gaydar was off the charts. "So...are you wanting a kiss too?" It was meant to sound like a joke but...a boy could dream couldn't he?

Blaine felt his nervousness resurface but he managed to keep his eye contact back on Kurt.

"Yes, I am." Kurt smiled and was about to lean forward and pressed his lips lightly on Blaine's. He tasted like a strawberry snow ball, it was a nice taste from all the different flavored lip glosses. Brittany came through and she tasted like hotdogs and nachos – gross. Blaine's lips started to move along with Kurt's with his hand cupping his cheek. Both boys pulled away and Blaine's hand fell from Kurt's cheek and onto the table.

"If I gave you my number...would you throw it away?" Blaine said half jokingly. Kurt laughed lightly and pushed his phone toward Blaine.

"I won't if you put it in my phone," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled as he took out his phone and pushed it to Kurt.

"Equal trade?" Blaine asked.

"Sounds good to me," Kurt responded. Kurt input his number in Blaine's phone while Blaine did the same thing to Kurt's phone. "Don't be a stranger." Kurt handed Blaine's phone back to him.

"I won't," Blaine said.

"Kurtie, are you ready to go?" Brittany asked.

"Blaine! We gotta get going!" Wes called. Blaine rolled his eyes and turned back to Kurt.

"Call you later?" Blaine asked.

"You better," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled as he walked over toward his two friends. He looked at his phone and saw the new name in his contacts – Kurt Hummel.

"See? Was that so difficult?" David asked dramatically. Blaine rolled his eyes as he walked with his two friends to the car. Wes started talking about the carnival and David making comments about his behavior – Blaine didn't hear a word from them. He was too busy thinking about the boy in the kissing booth.

* * *

**I thought it was cute, I don't know about the rest of you. I have an SVUDetective!Klaine idea and I'm wondering if anybody would be interested in that. Let me know and requests are still open. There are a few that I have done myself but requests are a lot of fun to me. Reviews are nice, thanks guys!**


	5. Teacher's Assistant

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

**For the record, no I did not see the episode I Do – I have seen parts of it and I know what happens but haven't actually seen the episode. Klaine is endgame and I kind of knew this wasn't the episode they would get back together, but from everything I've read and seen, they are getting close. I mean, come on, Kurt is pretty much denying it but deep down (and those little smiles and flirts) he knows it's true, give him some time. In the mean time, you've got me and other fellow Klaine authors to dive into, lol.**

* * *

**Fifth Prompt Request :: Anonymous Requested : ****badboy!Blaine goes to school for law and is hesitant about his major until he meets senior, and teacher's assistant nerd!kurt.**

**I must be the badboy!blaine specialist on Tumblr, or people seem to really like the way I write him, I don't know. But he's fun to write so it's all good with me. This is one of the really short ones but a lot of people seem to really like it. I haven't written a second part to this one yet so depending on the reaction here, I'll think about it. **

**I'm up to thirty prompts now. I'm getting close to my goal. Enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Teacher's Assistant :.**

* * *

"Yes, Cooper. No, Cooper. Yes, Cooper. Absolutely. Yes, I am mocking you. See you later," Blaine said into his phone. He pressed the end button and shoved it in his pocket. Worrisome older brother, appreciative but very annoying, but Blaine still loved him. In fact, he was living with Cooper so that he could attend a law school.

High school had been rough. Blaine was very reputable no matter how he acted toward anybody with authority. Lima was a joke. After he graduated, he immediately took Cooper up on his offer to come live with him. Blaine had wanted to go to law school for quite some time but now that he was on campus for the first day as a freshman, he was hesitant. Part of him actually wanted to go to some art school but law school was what he had wanted a lot longer. Cooper had said to give it at least the first semester and if Blaine still didn't care for it, then he could look for other options.

His and Cooper's parents weren't as involved in their lives as they should be, but neither one saw it as a disadvantage. They were on their own and quite frankly, it was better that way. Blaine pulled out a folded piece of paper to find his first class for the day. He sighed as he made his way inside the building and looked for the appropriate number. He hardly paid attention when he felt someone bump into him and drop a few books and folders.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," a man apologized over and over as he knelt down and started picking up the books.

"Don't sweat it," Blaine answered, bending down to help.

"Thank you. It's my first day as a TA and I'm not organized at all," the man explained. Blaine got a chance to look at him. Pale skin, glasses, hair was a bit styled and he wore a buttoned shirt with a vest and tight dark pants – stunning.

"TA?" Blaine asked.

"Teacher's Assistant. It's my senior year and I need the credit. I'm Kurt," he introduced. Blaine got a look into Kurt's eyes – beautiful.

"Blaine," Blaine held out his hand to Kurt which the man seemed to really appreciate when he took his hand. Soft hands. Blaine handed Kurt another book before both of them stood up from the floor. This man was a senior and a fucking gorgeous one.

"So, where are you heading?" Kurt asked.

"Room Twenty-One," Blaine answered.

"Oh wow. That's actually my TA class. I can walk with you, if you like," Kurt responded. Blaine smiled as Kurt gestured toward further down the hallway.

"Thanks, sweetness," Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt's cheeks flushed lightly but he didn't attempt to hide the flattered smile. Kurt gestured to the classroom where half of the seats were filled.

"Here we are," Kurt said. Blaine and he walked into the classroom. There was an older gentleman at a desk thumbing through a few papers. There was another desk at the corner of the classroom, obviously meant for Kurt.

"I think it's going to be a good year," Blaine whispered to Kurt before he walked up the risers and picked a desk toward the top. It was the perfect view, of Kurt anyway. He could see the same blush creeping on Kurt's face. It was absolutely adorable. The idea of going to law school actually wasn't so bad anymore. The class went silent when the older gentleman started talking. Blaine was vaguely interested in the professor.

His eyes were only on the sexy TA in the corner of the room. He watched Kurt adjust his glasses and a few times even look his direction. Blaine had high tech gaydar. Even if the man was far away and not sure himself, he knew he was gay and with Kurt, his gaydar was off the charts. It had been quite some time since Blaine had a companion. Blaine hadn't really had a boyfriend. Sure he had fooled around a few times but he never made serious commitments. Kurt, on the other hand, didn't seem at all like a one night stand kind of guy – that was fine.

The old man talked for hours. Nothing important, just syllabus, test talk, quiz talk and that half of the students will not make it the first year while the other half will not make it to end of the semester. The man was quite the pessimist. The time finally came for the class to end and he noticed that Kurt had stalled while the other students walked out of the classroom. Blaine took his time before he walked over to the sexy TA.

"Well that was inspiring," Blaine said sarcastically. Thankfully, at least to Kurt, the professor had walked out of the classroom.

"He's always like that. He was when I was a freshman," Kurt responded.

"That's not at all comforting. But I think with you in here, I may have the motivation to stay awake," Blaine said with a knowing grin. Kurt's face flushed again – Blaine could really get used to that.

"Look, I don't know what your game is...but I am a TA, it would...be unethical to have anything happen between us," Kurt said, although it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than Blaine.

"It's more unethical if you were the professor. But there is no crime for a TA – especially as beautiful as you," Blaine responded. Kurt let out a breath.

"Have a nice day, Blaine," Kurt said with a small smile.

"You as well, Kurt." Blaine watched Kurt walk out of the classroom, or rather he watched Kurt's ass out of the classroom. It was going to be a good year indeed.

* * *

"Blaine! What's up bro?" Noah Puckerman said from the computer screen. Blaine had come home later in the day, Cooper was still at work so he had the place to himself for the time being. Blaine smirked at the mohawk man.

"Not much. Just finished my first day of law school," Blaine answered.

"Mr. Big Shot. So, you going to go through with it?" Noah asked. Blaine sighed as he remembered the sexy TA named Kurt.

"Oh, I'm definitely going through with it. Especially since I've met the sexy TA in my first class," Blaine said as he pulled out his phone and sent a picture he managed to take of Kurt to Noah's phone. "Take a gander."

Noah's phone buzzed within a minute with a picture from Blaine. He opened the message and examined it briefly.

"Umm...dude, this is a picture of some dude's ass," Noah said into the computer. Blaine looked at his phone then smirked.

"Oh yeah...that was all I could get, but not that I'm complaining. That ass looks very grabable," Blaine remarked.

"You need to get some ass soon," Noah stated. Noah was straight but it was kind of funny how he can still comment on Blaine's love life or a guy he was interested in.

"And I will, his ass. Seriously, the man is absolutely gorgeous. By the end of the term, I'm going to have him screaming my name," Blaine almost challenged. Noah just shook his head.

"You a confident son of a bitch," Noah commented.

"That hasn't changed because I'm out of Lima. But, I still stand by my goal. Mr. TA Kurt will be mine. And feel free to echo that to Finn and Sam." Noah just laughed.

"I'll be sure to tell them that. I gotta get going, Lauren just text me for a booty call," Noah nearly bragged.

"You mean a call where you go to her house, she makes you do favors for her for maybe seven minutes of lip action?" Blaine asked.

"You know it! Send me an actual picture of this Kurt guy, not his ass," Noah answered. Blaine laughed.

"But the ass is one of the best parts," Blaine retorted.

"I'm sure it is. Study, Anderson." Noah said before he turned off the conversation. Blaine sighed. He did have quite a bit of work to do. After taking the picture of Kurt's ass and making it his background and lock screen on his phone, he opened his books and started reading. Of course, the image of having Kurt on his desk was much more interesting than the book.

* * *

**I told you it was short. Hope you all still liked it, reviews are nice. Send in the prompt requests if you have one. And it doesn't have to pertain to just Klaine meeting series, if you have just a regular glee prompt request, send it. Thanks!**


	6. Blush

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**Fifth Prompt is actually my own idea. I'd like to introduce you to badboy!blaine and daddy!kurt. And to let you all know, THIS prompt is being turned into a full on story. It'll be called Second Chances. So, consider this a preview of what will be to come. Let me know what you think.**

**Hope you enjoy it and reviews are nice of course. Still taking prompts, and no it doesn't have to be for this series alone, I do take other prompt requests as well, just send them to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Blush :.**

* * *

"All right, sweetheart, you can stay in here and color. If you need anything, feel free to come to me or grandpa, okay?" Kurt said sweetly to his brunette haired four-year-old daughter. The little girl sat in her grandpa's chair in the small office.

"Okay, daddy," the little girl said. Kurt gave her a light kiss on the head and walked out of the office. He walked over to his dad and pat him on the shoulder.

"Hey, dad," Kurt greeted.

"Hey, kid. Where's Tabitha?" Burt asked. Kurt pointed to his office to see his daughter coloring in a book. Hopefully it was a coloring book. "All right, good. She'll be fine. Think you can help me take care of this bike?" Kurt nodded and followed him toward the back of the garage.

Kurt Hummel and his daughter, Tabitha Hummel, lived with Burt and Carole. It had been four months since Kurt and his daughter moved into the house. Burt and Carole couldn't be thrilled to have their son and granddaughter live with them. It had been tough for the two of them. Kurt and his partner, Travis, had broken up and Kurt and his daughter had to move out. As sad as it sounded, Kurt wasn't sad about being broken up with Travis. He just felt sad for putting Tabitha through something like that. She had belonged to Kurt for a year now and it seemed like, at least to him, that he wasn't giving her a good life. Even if Burt and Carole try to reassure him, there was still that doubt in him.

Tabitha was a beautiful little girl. The day Kurt saw her over a year ago, he loved her right away. He wished that Travis had felt the same way, but that was over now. She enjoyed staying with her grandparents and coming to her grandpa's work. Well, her daddy worked there too but it was still fun. And when they were going to go home, her grandmother would have dinner ready and a juice box ready for her. She loved her grandparents and her daddy. She just wished her daddy didn't seem so sad sometimes.

"Hello?" a man greeted, knocking on the door. Tabitha looked up and but didn't say a word. There was a man in a leather jacket in the door way. "You own the place?" the man asked playfully but he didn't move closer to the desk. He smiled at the little girl. All Tabitha did was shake her head but didn't respond.

"Let me guess, no talking to strangers, am I right?" the man asked. Tabitha nodded her head. "That's good. You keep that up. Wanna point to me where Burt Hummel is?" Tabitha stood up a bit and pointed to the far end of the garage. "Thank you darlin'," the man smiled at the little girl before he walked away from the door and toward Burt Hummel.

"Mr. Hummel, working your magic on my baby?" Blaine called out. The older man turned around and smiled.

"Hey there, Blaine. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Burt?" the man scolded. Blaine didn't know how the man did it but every time he called him Mr. Hummel he felt guilty doing so.

"Old habits, I guess. I met your new secretary," Blaine pointed toward the office. Burt laughed lightly.

"Oh yeah, that's Tabitha, my granddaughter," Burt said with pride in his voice.

"Granddaughter? I didn't know you had a granddaughter," Blaine responded.

"Well, you haven't been around when she came along. My son adopted her almost a year ago. They're both living with me and Carole now, have been the past few months," Burt answered.

"Oh. Sounds like a full house," Blaine remarked. "How's the bike?"

"Almost finished. I had my son fetch a part from the back. Should be ready soon. Come on, I'll get the paperwork ready for you," Burt guided Blaine back toward the office. Both men walked into the small room and the little girl looked up and smiled but didn't say anything to Blaine.

"What are you doing, grandpa?" she asked. Blaine smiled.

"Helping my friend, Blaine. And it's okay to talk to him, he's not a stranger around here," Burt assured the little girl, giving her a light kiss on the head. Tabitha nodded and turned toward Blaine. The tall man bent down to her level and held out his hand.

"I'm Blaine," he introduced. Tabitha looked at Blaine's hand then gently put hers into his.

"Tabitha," the little girl said.

"That is a really beautiful name. It's so nice to meet you," Blaine said sweetly. Burt smiled. He knew Blaine pretty well enough to know he was really good with children. The man brought his niece into the place before.

"Hi, Blaine," Tabitha said. Blaine looked at the coloring book.

"What's that you're coloring?" Blaine pointed.

"Sleeping Beauty," Tabitha answered.

"Sleeping Beauty. She's like my top favorite princess," Blaine said happily. "Now, Tabitha, this is a very important question and you must have the right answer." Blaine said in a mock serious voice. Tabitha looked at Blaine intently. The girl had a beautiful pair of green eyes.

"What is it?"

"Who is your all time favorite princess?" Blaine asked. Tabitha smiled.

"Ariel!" she said right away.

"Good answer!" Blaine said happily and proudly. Burt laughed when his granddaughter giggled.

"I have your paperwork, Blaine," Burt said. Blaine was about to respond when another man knocked on the door.

"Hey, dad. I got the part for the bike," Kurt said. His eyes darted toward the man with the leather jacket leaned on the floor toward his daughter.

"Good job. It's his bike," Burt pointed to Blaine who had gotten back up on his feet and held his hand out to the very stunning looking man in the doorway.

"Blaine Anderson," he introduced. Kurt gave a polite smile and took a hold of his hand.

"Kurt Hummel. You doing okay, Tabitha?" Kurt asked his little girl.

"Yes. Blaine likes Ariel!" Tabitha said excitedly. Kurt laughed and turned back to the man in the leather jacket. Hot man in a leather jacket.

"And why is that?" Blaine pointed to the little girl.

"Because she's the best," Tabitha answered right away. Kurt chuckled.

"That's right," Blaine responded. Burt just laughed as he made his way toward the doorway.

"Let's get that part in. Shouldn't take but a few minutes, Blaine," Burt stated. Blaine just nodded as he followed the two men out of the office.

"Your daughter is adorable," Blaine said to Kurt. "If that's okay for me to say. I have a niece about her age and I just adore her," Blaine added. Kurt smiled warmly.

"It's fine. She seems to warm up to you quickly. You must be quite the charmer," Kurt remarked. Burt had walked further toward the bike while the two men stayed behind.

"I can be," Blaine winked and a moved a little closer to Kurt which gave him the chance to smell Blaine's aroma. Coffee and old spice – that smelled really good. Kurt shook the thought from his mind and moved a step away.

"I'm sure you can. So, you and my dad know each other?" Kurt changed the subject, his cheeks flushed a bright pink color.

"Yeah, I come here every now and then for my bike. I'm pretty sure it's about to go completely kaput on me but I won't give up yet," Blaine answered.

"My dad mentioned that a few times," Kurt said almost awkwardly. The man smelled incredibly and he was also gorgeous. And the way he smiled at him, Kurt's face was going to be permanently red one of these days.

"Burt says you've been here for few months now. I'm sorry it took so long for me to come here," Blaine said with a flirtation smirk.

"Are you flirting with me?" Kurt asked dumbly. Blaine laughed a little. Burt was finishing up the part on the bike.

"If I am?" Blaine challenged in sultry voice. Kurt was about to respond when his dad yelled for Blaine. He felt both grateful and irritated.

"Got it going for you, Blaine. When are you finally going to get a new one?" Burt asked. Blaine looked at him with mock offense.

"Don't say that out loud! It'll hear you!" Burt just laughed as Blaine followed him to pay the bill. Kurt let out a breath as the aroma of Blaine's scent quickly evaporated. It had been so long since Kurt had been flirted with or he even flirt with anybody. Kurt walked into the office and smiled at the little girl coloring intently in the book.

"Hey, sweetheart, let's get going so we can help grandma with dinner," Kurt said.

"Wait! I have to do something first!" Tabitha said hurriedly. Tabitha put her crayon down and pulled the piece of paper out of her book. Kurt watched his daughter questionably when she jumped out of the chair and ran out of the office. She saw Blaine walk with Burt over to the bike.

"See you later, Blaine," Burt shook the man's hand as he got on his bike.

"You're a miracle worker," Blaine answered. Burt heard Tabitha's small feet run across the garage.

"Don't run, Tabitha," Kurt called.

"Sorry, daddy!" she called before she stopped in front of Blaine.

"It was nice meeting you, Tabitha," Blaine said to the little girl. Tabitha smiled and handed Blaine the paper she tore out of her book.

"I colored this for you," she said shyly. Blaine smiled as he took the paper.

"Oh, awesome, you colored Ariel for me!" Blaine said excitedly which pleased the little girl. "It's going to hang on my fridge. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Tabitha said happily. Kurt couldn't hide the smile as he walked behind the little girl. Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled.

"It was _especially_ nice meeting you, Kurt. I'll have to stop by more often," Blaine said. Kurt's cheeks flushed again but he tried to maintain his composure.

"You as well, Blaine," Kurt said casually. Burt looked at his son then back at Blaine.

"Try not to hurt yourself, Blaine," Burt said in a tone the man in the leather jacket wasn't familiar with. He was kind of flirting with the man's son, right in front of him and his daughter.

"Haven't yet. Have a good evening," Blaine started up his bike. He pulled on his helmet, folded the colored picture of Ariel and put it in his pocket. He looked over at Kurt one last time, winked and drove out of the garage. Kurt put his hand on Tabitha's head and stroked her hair.

"Why don't you go get your stuff?" Kurt suggested.

"Okay," Tabitha answered.

"That was very nice of you to give Blaine that picture. He really liked that," Burt said. Tabitha smiled and ran into the office to get the rest of her stuff. Kurt turned to his father who looked at him questionably.

"What?"

"Nothing," Burt answered, hiding a smirk.

"That doesn't look like _nothing_ on your face," Kurt somewhat teased.

"And your face hasn't been that red around a guy since you saw that body builder show when you were a freshman in high school," Burt retorted jokingly. Kurt's eyes widened but his face was red again. "See," Burt pointed.

"Dad..." Kurt warned. Tabitha had walked out of the office with her back pack on her back.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," she said. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his little pride and joy.

"I am too. Let's go home and help grandma," Kurt said as he held his hand out to her. Burt just smirked with the look that said _we'll talk about this later._ And knowing his dad, they would.

* * *

**You don't have to ask (if you wanted too anyway) if I'm going to continue this because I am. If you want to know a little more about it, by all means, message me. Thanks for the support you guys :)**


	7. Puppy

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**Seventh Prompt Request :: Anonymous Requested : ****Kurt finds a puppy one night caroling and calls the number on the tag to a Blaine Anderson.**

**If you ignore the fact that it's not Christmas, I thought this prompt came out really really cute. I simply cannot resist cuteness, can anybody? I didn't think so.**

**This one isn't too short but it's not that long either but hope you still enjoy :)**

* * *

**.: Puppy :.**

* * *

"All right, we all have our parts and arrangements. Are there any questions?" Rachel Berry asked in her instructive voice on Christmas Eve, outside in the snow, while it is still snowing. Kurt Hummel sighed and spoke.

"Yeah, why are we caroling? And more importantly, why are _you_ here? You don't celebrate Christmas," Kurt asked in a tired albeit curious voice. Rachel sighed before giving a brief glance to Finn. Kurt rolled his eyes.

Finn and Rachel broke-up, again. He didn't know all the details but Rachel did something to piss Finn off and rather than talk about it, he just broke-up with her. Either way, they weren't together anymore and it seemed like Rachel was doing everything she could to spend time with him. Kurt stopped trying to understand his step-brother's and his on again off again relationship with one, Rachel Berry.

"Call it dedication, Kurt. Obviously caroling was not a good idea for in between classes, but people love carolers on Christmas Eve. So, let's do this. Santana you'll start off..." Kurt watched everybody roll their eyes and walk away from Rachel. Kurt walked behind as the New Directions started singing Winter Wonderland – that wasn't his favorite one.

Truth be told, Kurt wasn't really that into Christmas anymore. It was cute when he was younger but now that he was older, it wasn't as special. He loved his dad and step-mother and, he won't admit it out loud just yet, but he loved his step-brother. It was going to be their first Christmas and he was sure it was going to be a nice one but he just wasn't feeling the Christmas spirit.

He heard Rachel start singing some other Christmas song – what song it was he wasn't sure, he wasn't paying attention anymore. Maybe it was a good thing they were in a neighborhood where nobody knew them. Kurt heard a light cry further down the sidewalk. Kurt stopped for a moment and he heard it again. He looked forward to see a dog, a puppy actually. He was whimpering as it walked down the sidewalk toward Kurt. He couldn't tell what kind of puppy it was but it was just too cute.

Kurt bent down and held out his hand to the little one. The puppy stopped whimpering and jogged over to him and started licking Kurt's hand. It was wearing a bright pink collar and a tag. At least it's a sign that the little thing belonged to someone.

"Hey there, are you lost?" Kurt said sweetly to the puppy. He gently picked up the puppy from the cold sidewalk and stood on his feet. The puppy started licking Kurt's face frantically. Normally this would not do but the little thing was just too cute and adorable. Kurt took a look at the tag and read the writing.

"Chloe," Kurt read, "that's a cute name. But I bet someone misses you." The puppy made some sort of noise before Kurt turned the tag over and read the rest of the writing.

_If found, please, please, call Blaine Anderson._

Kurt read the phone number before he released the tag and pulled out his phone to call this Blaine Anderson. He dialed the number, while Chloe continued to lick his cheek, and pressed the call button. After the second ring, there was frantic voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Um...hi, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked into his phone.

"Yes! Yes! This is Blaine Anderson!" The boy sounded almost relieved.

"This is Kurt. I found Chloe," Kurt said happily. There was a loud sigh and a bit of chuckling on the other end.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much! I swear I turned around for one second and she just wanders off. I've only had her for a few weeks and she's my baby!" That was too cute.

"She's adorable. Well she can't have wandered off too far. I'm not really familiar with this neighborhood," Kurt admitted into the phone and started walking forward.

"Oh. If I can ask, what are you doing in a neighborhood you're not familiar with?" the boy asked curiously.

"I was with a group of friends. We are a glee club and I guess to kind of show that we aren't entirely despised, our supposed leader thought it would be a good idea to go caroling in a place nobody knows us," Kurt answered. Chloe started licking one of her paws.

"Oh wow! I think I just heard them not too long ago. A group of kids and one of them was a brunette, kind of bossy sounding," Blaine asked. Kurt laughed lightly.

"That would be them," Kurt answered. He looked further down the road and New Directions was completely out of sight.

"They were here not too long ago. Do you sing too or did you just tag along?" Blaine asked. "Oh! My house is the one at the very end of the road. I think we are the only ones with very little Christmas lighting." Kurt kept that in mind and thought he saw the house he described.

"I sing too, though I don't get to really showcase my talent as much as bossy brunette girl," Kurt joked. Blaine laughed lightly. Kurt liked that sound.

"Why don't you do it now?" Blaine suggested. Kurt had stopped walking. He looked down at Chloe who just looked at him with adorable puppy eyes.

"You're not serious?" Kurt responded.

"Totally. And if you want, I'll even sing with you. I'm in a glee club at my school too. And the way you sound...I think you would sound really nice," is it possible to flirt over the phone.

"I'm a guy, just so you know," Kurt didn't know why he said that but Blaine chuckled lightly.

"I know you are. So, come on, sing. Chloe loves hearing people sing, be aware, she'll keep kissing you." Kurt laughed and continued to walk down the sidewalk. He looked around and saw that he was the only one outside. Kurt took a deep breath and thought of the first Christmas song that popped up.

_Silent night...  
Holy night..._

Kurt sang into the phone in a low melodic voice.

_All is calm...  
All is bright..._

Blaine sang the next part. Kurt hadn't expected that but the boy on the other side of the phone sounded...incredible. After he sang the last part, Kurt joined him.

_Round yon virgin mother and child...  
Holy infant so tender and mild..._

Kurt was getting closer and closer to the house at the end of the street. It had started to snow again. He could feel Chloe give him a few more licks but she was starting to feel cold. He was singing with a boy he was about to meet for the first time. He didn't know why he started with that song but he did and Blaine was singing with him.

He still didn't see his friends but that was okay. He came across a big house with very little lighting and there was someone peaking out the window. He didn't get a good look at it but Chloe seemed to be getting excited when she saw the familiar house.

_Sleep in heavenly peace...  
Sleep in heavenly peace..._

Both boys said at the same time in different ranges as the front door opened and closed. Kurt saw Blaine Anderson, with a coat and a red and blue scarf around his neck. The phone was attached to his ear and Chloe immediately saw him and struggled from Kurt's grasp. Kurt ended the call first and put Chloe on the ground and watched her try to run to Blaine. The sidewalk was a little icy so the little dog nearly slid to Blaine.

"Chloe! Oh I was so worried!" Blaine bent down and picked up the excited puppy. Kurt laughed lightly as the puppy licked Blaine's face. The boy was...quite handsome. He walked closer to Blaine and saw that he was a little shorter than Kurt and had curly hair.

"I think she's glad to be home," Kurt said. Blaine looked at the boy as he held onto Chloe.

"And I'm so glad she is home," Blaine cooed to the puppy. "And by the way, you sound amazing. Next time I see your friends, I'll give them hell for not letting you showcase more," Blaine added. Kurt's cheeks flushed.

"Thanks, you sound really good too," Kurt responded. Blaine smiled as he continued to pet Chloe on the head.

"Thank you. I can't say thank you enough for finding Chloe. I have wanted a dog for so long and when I get one, I lose her the first few weeks I have her," Blaine gave Chloe a kiss on the head.

"I think she'll forgive you for it," Kurt gave the dog a light stroke on her fur. Blaine looked at Kurt and paused before he spoke again.

"I would really like to take you for coffee or something. There's a shop down the road that is still open at this hour and they like Chloe so she can come," did this count as being asked out?

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Kurt said, because that's what people say when someone tries to thank them right? Even though the idea of going out with the really cute boy with the really cute dog was...rather exciting, it was the polite thing wasn't it?

"I insist. Please," Blaine pleaded. Well, how can someone say no to now two pairs of puppy eyes look at Kurt like that? Kurt just laughed and let out a breath.

"Okay," Kurt said.

"Great! And this place has the best cookies ever. They give Chloe a little doggie treat too," Blaine said as he took a hold of Kurt's arm without realizing what he was doing. The two boys walked further down the sidewalk with Blaine holding onto Chloe.

"I could definitely go for some cookies," Kurt remarked. Blaine smiled.

"So, tell me about yourself Kurt," Blaine started the conversation. Kurt smiled. Christmas was suddenly not so bad anymore.

* * *

**Told you it was cute and fluffy :)**


	8. Magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**Eighth Prompt Request :: Anonymous Requested : ****Hogwarts!Klaine. Blaine wants to ask Ravenclaw's newest member, Kurt Hummel to the Yule Ball.**

**This is my FIRST ever time combining Hogwarts with Klaine. At first I wasn't sure I could do it, or if I should, but the idea just kind of came to me and I rather like this one. It's actually one of my favorites. I've only read one full story of Hogwarts!Klaine and it didn't really appeal to me but I'm still remaining open to any other recommendations.**

**It took a while and a bit of polling to figure out which house to place Blaine. So, he will be in Gryffindor in this story. I read the house info for all of them and after a few people said he would be good in Gryffindor, and I agreed. So, this is Gryffindor!Blaine and of course, Ravenclaw!Kurt.**

**I've decided to only make this series fifty prompts long, one hundred at the most. But I am still taking requests if you want to send one in. **

* * *

**.: Magic :.**

* * *

"Blaine. Proposition for you."

"And you'll love it!"

"Totally love!"

Blaine closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. He could feel the routine migraine coming on since his friends, Nick, Jeff and David were now surrounding him at the Gryffindor dining table. Nick and Jeff were on either side of Blaine while David sat directly in front of him.

"Can I eat my lunch in peace?" Blaine asked stupidly.

"Nope," all three boys said at the same time. Blaine sighed again. There were more members of each house coming into the dining hall for lunch. He tried to look inconspicuous but it didn't work when he laid eyes on the one person he was hoping to see.

Ravenclaw's newest housemate, Kurt Hummel.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the greatest schools in the wizarding world. Of course, there were other schools other than Hogwarts. Kurt had transferred from another school when the term started. The boy wasn't exactly shy but he hardly ever talked. Being so far away from home and everything, Blaine could understand that. He was hoping he was sorted into Gryffindor but the hat said right away that was to be in Ravenclaw.

Gryffindors and Ravenclaws got along for the most part. Blaine had a friend or two in Ravenclaw and those said friends seemed to have taken Kurt under their wings, so to speak. Wesley and Trent.

It was no secret that Blaine preferred boys over girls. In fact, there were quite a bit of students that felt the same way. One of his good friends, Hazel Maloney preferred girls over boys. There was no denying that there were witches and wizards who didn't approve of that sort of thing. Most of them mainly came from Slytherin. Some of them were supportive and quite nice but others made their hatred well known. Whether it be of lifestyle or anything that was nothing like themselves.

Blaine watched Kurt take his seat next to Wesley and listen to whatever the boy was saying. Blaine admired the boy for having enough patience to listen to Wesley's on and on lectures or teachings. That boy was going to be a Hogwarts teacher.

"Earth to Blaine! Don't make me turn you yellow again!" David threw a role at Blaine's face.

"What?" Blaine asked irritably. David turned around briefly before looking back at Blaine with a knowing smirk.

"That's exactly what we wanted to talk to you about," David started.

These three boys, unfortunately, knew that Blaine had a huge crush on Kurt. They see each other but they never talked and never introduced themselves to one or the other. He had no idea if Kurt liked boys.

"Yes, Blaine. We've noticed the constant heart eyes you always in Ravenclaw Kurt's direction. And we may also add that he is a better choice than when you dated Tobias Gorley..." all three boys grunted at the memory.

Tobias wasn't a bad guy. He was Hufflepuff and quite nice. A little too nice, apparently to David's, Nick's and Jeff's liking. The boy believed everything. Blaine liked him but they had only dated a month before they both realized that they were better off friends. He hardly talked to Tobias since then though. Blaine looked at Kurt who just looked so bored but managed to keep a polite smile.

"Are you guys coming to a point?" Blaine asked, clearly he wasn't going to finish his lunch until the three knuckleheads said their peace.

"I'm so glad you asked that," Nick started this time. "The Yule Ball is coming up." Yes, the Yule Ball. Blaine wanted to go. He may ask Hazel if she wanted to go with him as friends, if she didn't have a date but the one person he wanted to ask more than anybody was the one he was too scared to talk too.

"I know that," Blaine retorted.

"And we just wanted to say that if you want to ask Ravenclaw Kurt, that is perfectly fine with us. Totally!" Nick said supportively.

"You know, you guys can just call him Kurt. Ravenclaw is his house name, not _his_ name," Blaine suggested.

"Be that as it may, go ask him," Jeff gestured to the Ravenclaw table. Blaine's cheeks blushed.

"Guys, I appreciate your...support, but I don't even know Kurt or if he likes..." David held up his hand in excitement.

"We have it on good authority that Ravenclaw Kurt does indeed, like boys over girls. You can thank Ravenclaw Wesley for that," David answered. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"And how did you get Wesley to tell you that?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Sorry, can't say. Otherwise, we'd have to kill you," David answered. Blaine sighed. That usually meant David was his usual, annoying self and pestered Wesley until he answered the question. David was a whiz in spells and persuasion – it was frightening sometimes.

"So, go ask him," Nick gave Blaine a light push.

"It's lunch time. And I think he and Wesley are talking about something important. It's rude to interrupt," Blaine answered looking down at his food.

"All right, we'll let that slide once. But I warn you, if you don't ask Kurt to the Yule Ball soon, someone else will. And for every time you see him and have the opportunity to ask him, and you don't, one of us is going to grow feathers on you until you are a full blown chicken. Have a good lunch," Jeff said before he, Nick and David got up from the table and left.

Blaine shook his head. Of course the chicken morphing threat was no bluff, Jeff could very well do that no problem. He turned back to the Ravenclaw table. Kurt nodded a few times before taking a bite of his food. His friends were morons but they at least found out if Blaine would be wasting his time on asking someone to the ball or not. The ball was a week away. Blaine continued to look at Kurt until...said boy looked back at him. The Gryffindor quickly looked back down at his food. A week. He had one week.

* * *

Blaine was constantly looking over his shoulder. It was a few days before the Yule Ball and Blaine still hadn't had a chance to ask Kurt to go with him. Every time he looked around, Jeff was around, holding his wand and a few times shooting off a few chicken feathers his way. He was making progress though. Whenever Blaine saw Kurt in the hallway, he didn't look away when they did make eye contact. He thought that was progress anyway.

It was the afternoon, which meant Blaine had free time. He tightened his Gryffindor scarf and walked out of his dormitory. He wasn't sure what he was going to do during his free time but he had to get away from the dorm – Jeff had left a pile of chicken feathers on his bed. All over his bed. Blaine's mind was elsewhere so he didn't see someone walking toward him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" a sweet voice said. Blaine looked up to see Kurt with a potions book.

"Oh no! It's okay. I was kind of in a world of my own," Blaine said with a smile. Kurt smiled back and closed his book. "We...haven't had a chance to really meet. I'm Blaine, Gryffindor," Blaine laughed nervously and gestured to his scarf before he held his hand out to Kurt.

"Kurt, Ravenclaw," Kurt said back with a warm smile and took the boy's hand. Kurt had soft hands and his voice was very smooth and angelic.

"So, what are you doing?" Blaine asked dumbly.

"I'm still catching up for the most part. I'm getting close to where everybody else is. Wesley has been really good about that," Kurt answered. Blaine laughed lightly.

"He's definitely like that. There is a silencing charm to where he'll talk and talk but you won't hear a word he says. I use it all the time on Jeff," Blaine offered. Kurt laughed.

"Don't tell Wes, but I have too," Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled warmly. A few feathers flew in between the two boys. Blaine groaned when he saw Jeff walk by with his wand.

"Afternoon, Blaine, Ravenclaw Kurt," Jeff said with a smile and shot another feather out of his wand and walked away. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about that..." Blaine said softly.

"It's okay. I'm acquainted with Jeff, Nick and David's ways. But what's with the chicken feathers?" Kurt grabbed one of the feathers and examined it. Blaine let out a breath. It was now or be turned into a full on chicken. He wouldn't put it past Jeff either.

"Kurt? I know we don't know each other or anything...but I wanted to ask you something," Blaine started. Jeff walked by again but this time there were no chicken feathers. Kurt released the feather and gave Blaine his full attention.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, clutching onto his potions book. A few other students walked past the two boys. This was it.

"Are you – you going to the Yule Ball?" Blaine started. Kurt's cheeks flushed lightly. What did that mean?

"Oh...I don't know really. I haven't asked anybody and...nobody has asked me," Kurt answered. Blaine couldn't pinpoint the tone of his voice but he took another breath before he continued.

"I just realized that was a question, can I have another one?" Blaine asked quickly. Kurt let out a light chuckle, but it wasn't mocking or sympathetically, it was warm and comforting.

"What is it, Blaine?" Kurt urged gently. Blaine saw Jeff come by one more time. With every step, a feather shot out of his wand. His eyes lingered onto Jeff who looked at him with a threatening look. It wasn't going to be a good impression if Blaine was turned into a chicken right in front of the boy he admired since the day he came to Hogwarts.

"Would you go with me to the Yule Ball?" Blaine blurted out in one breath. Jeff smiled fondly as the feathers disappeared and put his wand away. Kurt stood motionless, completely silent. A Gryffindor boy, the same one that Kurt had fancied since he first laid eyes on him, had asked him to the Yule Ball. Kurt gulped and realized that he hadn't said anything and Blaine looked like he was about to walk away.

"I would love too," Kurt said quickly. Blaine wasn't sure he had heard right, but that didn't stop from the smile forming on his face.

"Really?" Kurt returned the smile.

"Yes, really. To be honest...I've wanted to talk to you since I transferred here and I've been so scared to do that and with the ball..."

"It's all right. I've been the same way." Kurt clutched onto his book as Blaine took a step closer. "Perhaps we can sit somewhere and..."

"Now was that so hard?"

"Finally! Do you know how painful it was to watch this guy have goo goo eyes from across the room? It's downright embarrassing."

"So does that mean we can do a full group date?"

"I seriously hope you won't be neglecting your studies now that you have a boyfriend."

Both Kurt and Blaine shut their eyes and sighed. First Jeff, then Nick, David joined the bunch and Wes ended it. Blaine opened his eyes at the same Kurt did, both displaying a mortified look but also looking apologetically to each other.

"That kind of blows, I was kind of looking forward to turning you into..." Jeff tried to say but Blaine managed to elbow him in the stomach, hard.

"Kurt, would you like to join me in the courtyard? We can talk more about the ball and maybe get something to drink?" Blaine held out his arm to Kurt whom took it right away.

"Love too," Kurt answered. Blaine guided Kurt away from the loud group and was not even halfway down the hall when Jeff started up again.

"Wait! You can't leave! We have to plan our dress robes!"

"And we have to figure out where to meet!"

"You still need to study." Kurt sighed as he released Blaine's hand and took out his wand. He turned to the obnoxious loud group of boys that were supposedly his and Blaine's friends and pointed his wand.

"Incarcerous!" Kurt chanted. A long string shot out of Kurt's wand and circled around all four boys and pulled them together. The string, well now rope, tightened around the boys and forced them onto the floor, bound together.

"Hey! No fair! No magic between classes!" Jeff called. Kurt just shook his head as he put his wand away. Blaine looked at him with an impressed expression.

"Shall we?" Kurt held his arm out. Blaine took it right away.

"We definitely shall," Blaine breathed. Kurt smiled as they continued to walk down the hall, hearing curses and whining from the four tied up boys.

* * *

**Like I said, I kind of like it :) Hope you all did too.**


	9. New

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**You know it dawned on me, this series has made it to fifty reviews? That's awesome! I think it is anyway. I'm glad some of you are enjoying these little stories. **

**Anyway, be prepared, Klaine Week 2013 is approaching on Tumblr and yes, I will be participating. One prompt each day of the week and each one will be a specific theme. Be on the look out :)**

**Ninth Prompt Request :: ****NewTransfer!Blaine - just transferred to McKinley and meets Kurt for the first time officially after being slushied. Requested by thezigtomyzag.**

**Ehh – this one didn't come out as good as I thought it would but people still liked it so I guess that's all that counts right? Pretty short but it's cute, enjoy!**

* * *

**.: New :.**

* * *

McKinley High wasn't a terrible place, if you were a jock, taller than most teachers and apparently have an IQ of a raisin. There were different types of people at McKinley. The jocks, of course, the cheerleaders named after a cereal, and then there were the outcasts. The clubbers and the outcasts, not really much of a difference but enough of one. Blaine Anderson pretty much kept to himself the first few weeks he attended the school. He lived with his older brother and while he was thrilled to be with him and rather than his parents, he wasn't thrilled with the new school. It wasn't fun being the new kid, at least not to the new kid.

Blaine only really spoke when someone asked him a question, mainly a teacher or the guidance counselor. The worst part was that he had two more years of this. He wasn't really sure about making friends or joining any clubs. After everything that happened at his old school, it was just not at the very top of his to do list. He was pretty sure that he was also the only gay student at that school. Of course, there were some that he had hunches about, like the boy named Kurt Hummel. He was quite beautiful though. He never spoke to the boy nor has the boy spoken to him.

It was just toward the end of the school day when Blaine went up to his locker to put a way a few books. The last thing he knew, was he was being shoved against his locker and forcibly turned around by his collar shirt.

"Have a good weekend, loser!" and with that, a cold force splashed against his face and it tasted like cherries; he hated cherry flavors. There was a roar of laughter and hand slapping as Blaine was left to sulk in his self pity, and a cherry flavored slushy. He leaned his head on the locker as he let himself slide down on the floor.

That was definitely a different experience than he had at his old school.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" a voice filled with concern asked. Blaine didn't have his eyes open. He was sure that if he did open them, the syrup would go into his eyes.

"A little cold," Blaine answered softly. Whoever it was, they knelt down beside Blaine and put a warm towel against his face.

"Wipe your face first before you open your eyes," the voice said gently. Blaine took a hold of the towel and started patting his face. He managed to open his eyes and see the white towel now somewhat pinkish. He looked over and saw it was Kurt who was knelt beside him.

"Thank you," Blaine said in a low voice, so low Kurt almost didn't hear him.

"No problem," Kurt said softly. "I'm Kurt, by the way." Blaine already knew the boy's name but he smiled at the fact that Kurt was introducing himself anyway.

"Blaine." Kurt got up to his feet and held out his hands to Blaine.

"Come on. I'll help you get cleaned up," Kurt offered.

"It's all right. I'll just head home and shower or something," Blaine's voice was so low and shy sounding. Kurt didn't move.

"You need to get that stuff out as soon as you can. And I and a few of my friends have gone through this enough times to get pretty damn good at it. I'll even buy you coffee afterwards," Kurt suggested. Blaine looked up at Kurt and his hands with hesitance.

"I don't know."

"What if I throw in a cookie?" Blaine laughed at that, which seemed to please Kurt.

"A big cookie?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled warmly.

"The biggest one," Kurt promised. Blaine laughed again, this time taking a hold of Kurt's hands and allowing Kurt to help him up.

"Thanks again," Blaine said more appreciatively. He and Kurt walked along side each other toward the boy's restroom.

"Don't mention it. I know it's not exactly easy being the newbie. But truth be told...I've wanted to talk to you since you arrived," Kurt admitted. Blaine looked at him baffled as they walked into the restroom.

"You have?"

"Yeah. I don't see you with anybody and..." Kurt chose his next words carefully. "I'm also...gay so I thought that maybe you needed a friend." Blaine felt like crying.

"You're gay too?"

"Yeah. I mean isn't it obvious? I practically scream it," Kurt attempted to joke, Blaine didn't find it funny.

"I had a feeling...not because of how you act or anything...or dress...not that you don't dress fabulously...now I'm just babbling," Blaine said embarrassingly. Kurt chuckled.

"That's the most I've heard you talk. I bet you're a chatter box deep down inside," Blaine laughed lightly. That's what his brother always called him.

"It's a bad...habit I guess." Kurt gestured toward one of the sinks and turned on the faucet.

"Not a bad habit at all. Lean your head back," Kurt instructed. Blaine did as told. The warm water dripped through his hair and a bit down his neck.

"So, you and your friends do this all the time?" Blaine asked. Kurt finished rinsing out his hair before turning off the faucet.

"Basically. They don't do it as much if we clear out of here after the bell rings. Coach Sylvester has eyes everywhere during school hours. She dunked one of the jocks heads into the slushy machine one day when he threw one in my face."

"That's great that she looks out for you though," Blaine said softly. Kurt rolled the same towel so that Blaine could dry his hair.

"She tries. She can't get everybody but she tries. Your clothes are stained now and you'll smell like cherries for a bit. At least it's not the blue slushy, that one is the worst," Kurt grunted. Blaine smiled warmly and put the towel around his neck.

"I suppose," Blaine responded.

"Do you still want to get that coffee? And your cookie of course. I was going after school to kind of unwind, I wouldn't mind the company," Kurt asked. Blaine had a hunch that this was Kurt's first time asking someone out like this.

"How about we get coffee and afterwards, get some dinner?" Blaine suggested. Kurt smiled.

"That would be great. I know this nice place we can go afterwards," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled as the two boys walked out of the restroom.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I just need to call my brother and let him know what's going on. I really hope my issue of Vogue came in," Blaine said the last part quickly. Kurt gasped.

"Oh my God! You read Vogue?"

"Of course. Cover to cover, every single issue," Blaine answered.

"My favorite issue so far is Marion Cotillard," Kurt almost challenged. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Mine too!"

"Oh, Blaine, I think I just fell in love with you," Kurt said jokingly. Blaine laughed.

"I think I've been looking for you forever."

* * *

**I told you it was short lol. Hope you liked it anyway, reviews are nice. Thank you again for the fifty hits! It'll be awesome to reach a hundred!**


	10. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying the Klaine Week prompts I've been posting. It'll only be seven stories long so it's about over. I couldn't miss out on Klaine week, it just couldn't, it would almost feel like a sin. LOL.**

**Tenth Prompt Request :: Anonymous Requested - ****Kiddie!Klaine. Blaine is playing hide and seek with his friends and finds a little boy, Kurt, hiding in a bush. When Blaine goes home, he tells his older brother that he met his future husband.**

**Honestly, can anybody resist a kiddie!klaine story? No, I didn't think so and if you said yes, you are totally lying and they are your guilty pleasure. On a side note, the fact that they are doing a backstreet boy and n'sync mashup in glee, is awesome. I'll probably get the song just to listen to Finn sing it – Will sounds odd singing n'sync. I'm probably the only one that thinks that but, anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

**.: Hide and Seek :.**

* * *

Possible hiding places. Behind a tree. Up in the tree. In the bushes. Inside the jungle gym or walking very quietly behind the seeker. Blaine had to remember that his friend, Jeff, liked to do that the most. He looked toward the benches. That was a possible hiding place too. If his friend, Nick, liked to hide by his mother anyway.

"Eight, nine, ten! Ready or not! Here I come!" Little Blaine called out. He and his friends, other than Nick and Jeff, were Wesley and David. They had been his friends ever since Blaine was new to the Westerville Elementary School. Today was Wesley's and David's mothers' day to bring the boys to the park on that Saturday.

There weren't very many kids, at least not just yet. At one time there was a small group of boys but they had gone somewhere else. Blaine walked through the grass and over to the jungle gym. Somehow, he knew who he would find up there.

"Jeff! I found you!" Blaine yelled. At first there was no movement. Blaine watched the large toy move lightly and a blonde boy make a whining noise.

"You always find me!" Jeff called. Blaine laughed and gave a light shrug.

"Where are Wes, David and Nick?" Blaine asked.

"Not telling!" Jeff turned his head away.

"Fine! You can't have my cookie!" Blaine walked away from the jungle gym to look for his other friends. He walked past one of the trees and did a full circle, nobody. He tried to look up and there was nobody sitting on the branches.

There was a sudden movement in a bush that was across from the tree. Blaine smiled as he made his way toward the bush. He quieted his steps before he took his hands and pushed back the bushes.

"I found you!" he yelled triumphantly. His smile immediately faded when he saw it wasn't Nick, Wes or David in the bush. Another boy, who looked very frightened, pushed himself back further into the bush and held his knees against his chest.

"Please don't tell anybody!" the boy pleaded. Blaine looked at him with a confused expression.

"Tell anybody what?"

"That I'm hiding here. They'll pick on me again," the boy answered. Blaine looked out to the playground. The same group of boys looked like they were looking for someone. He turned back to the frightened boy.

"I won't tell. I'll hide with you, so you won't be alone," Blaine crawled into the bush and managed to sit himself beside the scared boy. He gave a small smile.

"Really?"

"My friends will find us and join us soon," Blaine answered.

"My mommy and daddy are at the benches with the other parents. I didn't want them to see me being chased," the boy said quietly. Blaine scooted closer to the boy and put his arm around his shoulders.

"They won't chase you, I won't let them," Blaine said.

"Thank you," the boy said, his voice a little more calm than it was before.

"You're welcome," Blaine answered, "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. We're friends now," Blaine said happily. Kurt smiled as he snuggled further into Blaine. Both boys gasped when they heard footsteps coming closer toward the bush. Blaine's hand grasped Kurt's shoulder as the steps came closer and closer.

"Aha! I knew you were stuck!" It was Blaine's friend, David. Kurt let out a high pitched yell and grabbed onto Blaine around the waist.

"Who are you?" David asked the frightened boy holding onto Blaine.

"This is Kurt. He's scared," Blaine said, making no attempt to wiggle out of Kurt's grasp. David nodded and crawled into the bush.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," David apologized.

"It's okay..." Kurt said, a tear escaping down his cheek.

"That's David, he's really nice. He won't hurt you," Blaine said to Kurt. At that moment, Wes, Nick and Jeff crawled into the bush.

"I'm Wes."

"I'm Jeff."

"I'm Nick. We were playing hide and seek. I think you picked the best spot to hide." Kurt smiled, this time no more tears.

"I'm Kurt."

"Those boys were being mean to him. He's our new friend," Blaine declared. Wes pulled out a big bag of what looked like cookies from his pocket.

"Want one? My mom makes the best," Wes held out the bag to Kurt. The boy unwrapped one arm from Blaine's waist and picked up one of the cookies. He took a few bites of his as the other boys grabbed their own cookie.

"Thanks," Kurt said.

"You're welcome. Where are your parents?" Wes asked. Before Kurt could answer, he heard his mother's voice calling his name frantically.

"In here, mommy!" Kurt called. The bush opened wide to see Kurt's mom and his dad right beside her. She sighed in relief and smiled at her little boy.

"Kurt! We were so worried we couldn't see you. Who are these boys?" his mom gestured kindly. Kurt smiled and finished his cookie.

"My new friends. That's Wes," Kurt pointed to the boy with the bag of cookies, "Jeff. Nick. David and this is Blaine." Kurt wrapped his arm back around Blaine's waist.

"Well, it is so nice to meet you boys. But it is time for us to go home," his mom said. Kurt actually didn't want to leave now.

"But mommy..."

"You heard your mother, Kurt. We'll come back next weekend, all right?" his dad promised. Kurt nodded as he released Blaine and crawled out of the bush. The other boys followed right behind him.

"It's my mom and Jeff's mom's turn to bring us back next Saturday. We can meet here again!" Nick said excitedly. Kurt liked the sound of that.

"It's a play date, boys. Now, say goodbye, Kurt," his mom stroked her son's hair. All boys gave Kurt a quick hug, leaving Blaine last.

"I'll see you next weekend, Kurt. I promise, nobody will hurt you," Blaine said softly as he engulfed Kurt in a tight hug.

"You're my best friend," Kurt stated softly. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt's mom and dad take a hold of both hands and walk away.

* * *

"Hey, little brother! Did you have fun?" Blaine's older brother, Cooper asked when David's mom dropped him off at the house. Blaine smiled as Cooper helped him with his jacket.

"I made a new friend! And I'm going to marry him!" Blaine said excitedly. Cooper just smiled as the two walked to the couch.

"Really? What's his name?" Cooper asked.

"Kurt. He reminds me of Prince Eric. He was scared. Some boys were being mean to him and he was hiding in a bush." That made Cooper frown.

"And let me guess, you protected him?" Cooper asked. Blaine smiled proudly.

"I did. I'm going to see him next weekend. He said I'm his best friend," Blaine said excitedly. Cooper smiled warmly at his younger brother.

"Well that's good to hear, Blaine. I can't wait to meet him. I mean, after all, you say you're going to marry him. I have to get to know him too," Cooper stated.

"That's right!"

"Good! In the mean time, I bet you're hungry. How about some peanut butter sandwiches?" Blaine hopped off the couch.

"Yes please!"

"All right. And while we eat, you can tell me all about Kurt," Cooper took a hold of Blaine's hand and led him to the kitchen. Blaine did just that, talked about Kurt, his future husband.

* * *

**I told you it was cute, didn't I? LOL.**


	11. Sign

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**Klaine Week is over. It was fun and I hope you all enjoyed those prompts.  
**

**Eleventh Prompt Request :: ****Anonymous Requested - Nerd!Kurt and Badboy!Blaine. Kurt is teaching a friend sign language and Blaine thinks Kurt is the one that is deaf and makes some remarks about his clothing and appearance, and Kurt waits for that moment before revealing that he is not deaf. Italics is when Kurt or his friend are signing.**

**At first I wasn't really sure what to think of this kind of request. I'm like...um...okay how would one go about this? And just like that, this is what I came up with. I like it. And honestly, nerd!kurt is kind of cute and we all know how we feel about badboy!blaine. So, enjoy! Italics is when Kurt or his friend are signing. **

* * *

**.: Sign :.**

* * *

_You're doing great. Pretty soon you'll be able to communicate with your friend and be able to respond back._

Kurt moved his hands and used his facial expression to show pride to his friend across the table. The girl across from him smiled as she paused for a moment before she responded.

_Thank you for teaching me. _

Kurt Hummel was considered the biggest nerd at McKinley High, but he earned that reputation. He was very smart and could easily understand certain subjects. Which was why he was taking AP courses and even a college course. He had taken a sign language class and was able to grasp it so much that when a friend of his asked for help, he was able to teach her. She wanted to communicate with a boy that she really liked and it was such a hassle to write everything down for the guy.

His friend, Ashley, had been learning sign language from Kurt for the last few weeks. They met in the library and the last few lessons, Kurt had asked her not to talk this time, just sign. So during the entire lesson, he and Ashley were signing.

_Tell me about your friend._

Ashley read Kurt's signing and saw her smile brighten. She talked about the guy she really liked and a few times he stopped her to correct certain signs, but she was progressing quite nicely. She was in the middle of her story when she caught a glimpse of a guy who was looking at Kurt. She knew how shy Kurt was so she changed her signing, and still didn't talk.

_There's a really hot guy staring at you._

Kurt sat up straight but didn't make a move. He held up his hands and paused for a moment.

_Really?_

Ashley smiled as she watched the guy walk toward their direction. She had seen him around the library during the day and hadn't realized that he stuck close by their table. It was the first time she had seen him look at Kurt.

_He's coming this way. He's really cute._

Kurt shifted in his seat. He was openly gay but he had anybody hit on him or he hit on someone. There weren't exactly any other openly gay guys at McKinley but Kurt always kept himself busy to even think about being with somebody.

"Can I sit here?" Blaine asked. Kurt was about to say something but Ashely spoke first.

"Yes. Please, I was just in the middle of a lesson," Ashley said excitedly. The boy laughed lightly and took the seat next to Kurt.

"You seem like a good teacher. If I ask you to tell him something for me, can you sign it?" the boy asked nicely. Ashely let out a breath.

"Oh! No, I..." Ashley's eyes looked back at Kurt who quickly shook his head and put his finger to his lips. "I...I would love too, no need to ask." Ashely was a terrific actress. Kurt smiled. This should be fun.

"Cool. My name is Blaine," he turned to Kurt with a charming smile. Ashley put on a smile as she signed for Kurt and spelled out the word Blaine for Kurt.

"I'm Ashley and..." Ashley waited for Kurt to sign to Blaine and spelled out his name, "he says his name is Kurt."

"Kurt," Blaine said in a soft voice as he held out his hand. That was a first. Usually whenever Kurt would even bump a guy at school by accident he was always yelled at. This guy was offering his hand to him. Kurt took Blaine's hand for a moment. Slightly calloused but they were warm.

_Tell him I've never seen him before. What school does he go to?_

Ashley read the signing and gave a slight frown.

_Why don't you tell him since you aren't deaf?_

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked Ashley. Kurt looked at her with a pleading glance. She sighed.

"Sorry, Kurt and I go to a school that is not very accepting so...a guy offering to even shake his hand is rather new," Ashley stated. Kurt gave a small smile. She was always the nicest to him, that's why he was so eager to help her.

"I don't see why not. I find him absolutely gorgeous. Especially in those jeans," Blaine said. Kurt tried to hide the blush on his cheeks. Ashely smiled slyly.

"Did you want me to sign that to him?" Ashley asked.

"I'll think about it," Blaine answered. "He can't read lips, right?" Blaine asked quickly. Ashley didn't even look at Kurt for an answer.

"No, he can't read lips. It's one of the things we are trying to learn," Ashely answered. Give this girl an oscar. "He did ask me to ask you something earlier, he wanted to know what school you went too since he has never seen you before."

"Westerville High. But I have a feeling I'll be kicked out soon," Blaine answered. Ashley signed the best she could and Kurt nodded in approval. Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled. "But if I get transferred to your school, I might be more motivated to behave." Blaine hadn't noticed Kurt's cheeks flushing madly.

"Did you want me to sign that?"

"I almost feel like I'm making an ass of myself. I know he can't hear me but I still feel like that," Blaine admitted. Kurt almost felt bad for tricking this boy.

"I don't think you are. In fact, I think you are making quite an impression," Ashely remarked.

"You think so? He definitely made an impression on me," Blaine said with charm toward Kurt. Ashley started to sign and it was a good thing Blaine didn't know anything about sign language.

_This is starting to be mean. Just tell him you can hear him._

"Ask him if those jeans are painted on him. I swear they are," Blaine said to Ashley. The girl looked over at Kurt and smirked.

_Kurt are those jeans painted on you?_

Kurt glared at Ashely briefly before he signed.

_You still think this is mean? He's probably not really interested._

Ashley debated on what to tell Blaine.

"Well?" Blaine asked. Ashley sighed.

"Kurt's flattered," Ashley stated.

"Really? So are they are easily removable?" Blaine scooted his chair closer to Kurt. Ashely was trying so hard not to laugh as Kurt continued to contain himself. Ashley signed.

_Quite the charmer._

Kurt gave Blaine a half smile before he signed.

_Apparently so._

"He says it's a possibility," Ashley stated. Kurt stared at his friend with wide eyes. Blaine smirked as he watched Kurt wave his hands around and glaring at Ashley.

"He looks sassy, that's incredibly sexy," Blaine commented. Kurt's face blushed again, but he couldn't hide the smile.

"What do you say to that, Kurt?" Ashley said without signing, which confused Blaine. Kurt let out a breath before he turned to Blaine.

"No, my jeans are not painted on. They fit perfectly," Kurt answered. Blaine's face turned a pale red color. Ashely giggled lightly as she got up from the table.

"I think I'm going to go get a soda," Ashley stated. Kurt looked at his friend before she turned and walked away from the table. For a while, there was nothing but silence between the two boys before Blaine spoke.

"You're not deaf?" Blaine asked.

"No. I know sign language, I was actually teaching Ashley so she could communicate with a new friend," Kurt answered. Blaine leaned back in his chair.

"So...that means you heard..." Kurt's cheeks flushed and nodded. "Oh wow..." Blaine responded.

"I didn't mean to trick you, it was just sort of a joke...in case you were joking with me I suppose," Kurt responded in a soft voice. Blaine turned to Kurt and gave a small smile.

"In a place like this, I don't blame you. But I stand by my comments, if that makes any difference to you," Blaine said. Kurt looked at the boy through his glasses and saw sincerity in those hazel eyes. Kurt's cheeks flushed again but he smiled.

"Why don't we...start over? Total honesty," Kurt offered. Blaine smiled and turned in his seat.

"I can do that," Blaine answered. Kurt held out his hand.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt said.

"Blaine Anderson. And might I say you look very sexy in those jeans," Kurt pulled his hand away and couldn't hide the chuckle. "Hey! You said total honesty!" Blaine pointed out. Kurt laughed along with Blaine. Ashely stood in the doorway and smiled as her friend and the boy named Blaine talked with each other. Kurt's face continued to blush, and every time it did, Blaine smiled.

* * *

**I thought it was cute :)**


	12. Shy

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**I like my little series. It's fun :)**

**Tenth Prompt Request :: ****Anonymous Requested - Shy!Kurt and Popular!Blaine**

**This one gave me some thought because I thought about Blaine at McKinley but I really didn't want to do that, because then it would have turned into Cheerio!Blaine or FootballPlayer!Blaine and it would have been a whole different thing so – this is Popular!Blaine at Dalton. It's short but I like how it came out.**

**So, I have a question for all of you. I know I got a message once asking about my story Set Me Free and if it's going to come back. I've been thinking about it but I wanna know what everybody else thinks. It's the first ever Klaine full story I have written and I thought it came out okay. So, I put up a poll on my fanfic profile. Vote yes you want it back or no you don't. Thanks very much :)**

* * *

**.: Shy :.**

* * *

"We have your schedule all set, you're all set for your room, your teachers are aware of your arrival, and..." the older man was flipping through a few more papers. "And, I have a very reputable student coming by to show you around the campus." The man smiled warmly at the new student sitting quietly across from him. He sat there in his Dalton uniform and said nothing, but smiled and nodded.

"Do you have any questions?" The man asked politely. The boy shook his head and looked down at the floor. "All right, Blaine should be here in a minute," the man added.

His newest student, Kurt Hummel was a transfer from a public school. Kurt hardly talked, in fact he barely made eye contact with anybody. The dean had really yet to hear anything come out of Kurt's mouth. There were a few sighs but that was about it. His father had informed the dean that Kurt was very shy and hesitant. Being bullied and harassed caused Kurt to shut down completely. After a few minutes, the door opened and the dean smiled at the student in the doorway.

"Ahh, Blaine! Thank you for your help," the dean said gratefully. Kurt turned around to see the boy in the same Dalton uniform in the doorway. He smiled brightly as he walked over to the dean's desk.

"It's no problem, sir, I'm happy to help," the boy turned to Kurt. "I'm Blaine," he introduced.

"And this is Kurt, our newest student. Be sure to show him everything and try not to get lost," the dean responded, knowing that Kurt while he held out his hand to Blaine, he wasn't going to say his name.

"Sir, I haven't gotten lost in this place since last week," Blaine joked. Kurt had a small smile but it soon faded away.

"Right. Well, you two get going and Kurt? My door is always open if you need anything," the dean confirmed. Kurt looked at the older man and nodded. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder as they walked out of the dean's office.

The dean had informed Blaine a few things about Kurt, mainly that he was shy and barely talked. He only knew bits and pieces about Kurt's life at his old school and Blaine could relate. Blaine was well liked all over the school so the dean wanted Blaine to be Kurt's guide, perhaps get him to talk more or open up. Blaine was somewhat the same way Kurt was when he first came to Dalton.

"You're going to like it here, Kurt. There's a lot of places to go, the food is actually decent enough to warrant seconds, and the beds are pretty comfortable. Classes are a bit difficult but you are here so I'm sure you can handle it without a problem," Blaine smiled at Kurt. The boy loved to talk, which didn't bother Kurt.

"Now, I know I said it's been a week since I got lost in this place, but, truth be told, it was just yesterday. I have the tendency to go snooping around, I found out Dalton has an attic. I'm pretty sure it's off limits, but you know how curiosity is," Blaine kept going. Kurt looked over at Blaine and offered a small smile.

"I hope I can trust you not to tell the dean about that, I wanna go back one of these days," Blaine added. Kurt nodded.

"Listen, Kurt," Blaine's voice grew serious and the two boys stopped walking. Kurt looked at Blaine and waited for more. "I know that being the new kid at school isn't exactly something you want to add to the stresses you already have," Blaine started. Kurt looked down at the floor. "Hey, no, I don't want to make you uncomfortable I just...wanted to let you know that I understand how you're feeling." Kurt looked up at Blaine with a questionable glance.

"I know you're not ready to talk about it, it's okay. But I'm your friend, and there's nothing you can say that would ever make me look at you differently. Nobody here will hurt you, least of all me. Do you believe me?"

Kurt paused for a moment. That was the first time someone had said anything like that to him. His dad did but the last thing he wanted to was to burden his father with his problems. He had his own. Kurt's cheeks flushed lightly as he nodded. Blaine smiled and accepted that answer.

"Blaine! Nick hit me again!" Blaine's eyes closed as he groaned to himself. Kurt suppressed a laugh as he watched Blaine turn around to face a blonde boy about the same height as Kurt.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Blaine asked sarcastically. The blonde sighed.

"Go hit him back for me. He won't hit you," Jeff whined. Blaine shook his head.

"Jeff, this is Kurt. He's new here," Blaine introduced. Jeff looked at Kurt who just held out his hand to the blonde. Jeff took Kurt's hand.

"Hi! Welcome! You should tell Blaine to hit Nick for me," Jeff pointed out. Kurt took his hand back and smiled. "What's wrong? Don't you talk?" Kurt looked back down at the floor. Blaine sighed and slapped Jeff over the head.

"Ouch! Rude! Why is everybody hitting me?" Jeff whined again.

"_You're_ being rude right now! No wonder Nick hit you. We have Warbler practice in a few, I'll see you there," Blaine shoved Jeff forward toward the choir room, muttering about everybody being so mean to him. Blaine turned to Kurt with an apologetic glance.

"I'm so sorry! He's always like that, you'll get used to him. And you can hit him too, everybody does it," Blaine said the last part jokingly. Kurt looked up at Blaine, smiled and shook his head.

"I have Warbler practice as well. It's our glee club. Do you want to watch us rehearse? You can meet everybody else," Blaine suggested excitedly. Kurt let out a small chuckle and nodded. Blaine smiled as he put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and guided him to the choir room.

* * *

Kurt enjoyed watching The Warblers sing and argue and just be a bunch of goofballs. Blaine was very popular with the glee club and he noticed that even after practice, every boy knew Blaine and always greeted him. Blaine had said that he was openly gay as were a few of the other boys, including Nick and Jeff. Kurt started to feel more relaxed around everybody but still didn't say anything. During dinner, Kurt was surrounded by a majority of the Warblers, Blaine staying beside him the whole time. The food was pretty decent (like Blaine said) and even went up for seconds with Jeff and another boy named David.

Blaine walked with Kurt toward the dormitories. Come to find, Blaine's room was just next to Kurt's. Since Kurt was a new transfer, he had a room to himself, much to the boys dismay. Blaine continued to talk about different subjects. School, interests, his love for Vogue, all much of the same interests as Kurt. David was Blaine's roommate. Kurt unlocked his dorm room and opened the door. His things were already by the made bed with a desk and small refrigerator.

"You'll get used to Wes and David. They are always like that," Blaine added as he walked into the single room.

"You are so lucky to have your own room. David snores like a motor boat and talks in his sleep. I heard him have an entire conversation with himself about what cat he wanted to get. It lasted for an hour. I have it recorded," Blaine stated. Kurt smiled as he looked around his room one last time.

"I'm sorry to go, but I need to get started on my homework. I have a lot of it. I'm sure you want to unpack and possibly shower. I'd grab a stall pretty soon. Some of the boys here are pretty filthy," Blaine joked. Kurt nodded.

"I'll come get you tomorrow for breakfast, since we have our first few classes together," Blaine walked over by the doorway. Kurt turned his head, licked his lips before he took a breath.

"Blaine?" The popular Warbler stopped midway and turned around with wide eyes. Kurt spoke.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for today," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled as he put his hand on the door.

"You're welcome," Blaine paused before he continued. "You should talk more often. I like the sound of your voice," Blaine added. Kurt's cheeks and Blaine's flushed before Blaine walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Blaine had a wide smile on his face as he pulled the door until it clicked. He looked over to see his roommate, grinning at him.

"What?"

"You should talk more often. I like the sound of your voice," David mimicked. Blaine groaned.

"Shut-up," he muttered. David laughed.

"Blainey is in love!" David teased as the two boys went into their dorm rooms.

* * *

**Like I said, short but it was cute. Go to the poll and tell me yay or nay! :)**


	13. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**Thirteenth Prompt Request :: ****Anonymous Requested – Nerd!blaine and popular!kurt**

**I'll go ahead and be honest, I didn't like how this one turned out, so it's actually my least favorite one. Nobody complained and everybody else liked it so I kept it. Not really much to say about it.**

**On a side note, the next few prompts that I post are actually going to be mine, like that came from my own ideas. So, stay tuned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Surprise :.**

* * *

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full," a sweet voice asked. The boy in dark rimmed glasses looked up from his book and his mouth went dry. He recognized the boy that asked him to sit across from him.

"N-not at all," he answered. The boy smiled as he took the seat.

"You go to McKinley right? You transferred about a month ago?" he asked.

"Y-yes. From Westerville," the boy answered.

"I'm Kurt by the way," he introduced himself and held out his hand. Oh he knew the boy's name very well. Everybody did.

"B-Blaine," he took a hold of Kurt's hand and shook it briefly.

Blaine Anderson moved from Westerville to Lima when his parents divorced. As thrilled as he was to be living with his mom and not his dad, Lima was not exactly a big place. McKinley wasn't a horrible school but some people didn't take to anybody being openly gay, but he was more picked on because of his dark rimmed glasses and the fact that he always had his nose in a book. The boy sitting across from him, was Kurt Hummel, McKinley's most popular student.

The boy did everything. Glee club. Cheerios. Drama club. He heard he played football for a little while but chose to be on the Cheerios instead. He dressed very stylish, _very_ stylish and he was pretty much the nicest guy at that school. He was also openly gay so even if he was pretty popular, most of the jocks still yelled offensive slur his way, but they didn't touch him. Blaine had heard that Noah Puckerman, one of the few jocks that didn't do any of the bullying, had taught Kurt how to box and basically defend himself. Blaine wondered if Noah would do the same for him, or maybe Kurt would. Either way, Kurt had made it clear one day that nobody touches him without consequence.

"That's right. I knew it was a name from a Molly Ringwald movie. One of my favorites," Kurt said excitedly. Blaine smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"That's what my mom told me. She named me after that character," Blaine's stutter was gone, at least for now. Kurt was amazingly beautiful. If he had a choice, Blaine could look into Kurt's eyes all day. He swore his eyes were a special blue that nobody had a name for yet.

"What book are you reading?" Kurt gestured to the dark green book that Blaine was nearly half way through.

"The Land of Stories," Blaine answered. Kurt's eyes widened.

"I just finished that the other day!" Kurt said. That made Blaine smile.

"This is actually the third time I'm reading it. I love it. I like all sorts of books but this one is one of my favorites," Blaine stated.

"I don't get much time to read but it was so difficult to put that book down," Kurt took a sip of his coffee. "So, do you like McKinley as much as I don't?" Kurt joked. Blaine laughed a little and put his book aside.

"I survive," Blaine said softly. Kurt scooted his chair closer to the table.

"Are the jocks still harassing you?" Kurt asked softly. So someone did notice. Blaine took off his glasses for a moment. Kurt got a chance to really see the cutie's eyes. Hazel, but right now they more green than anything else.

"I can handle it," Blaine said almost defensively and Kurt sensed it right away.

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, I swear. But...you know who Noah Puckerman is?" Blaine put his glasses back on.

"Yes," Blaine answered.

"He taught me how to box and fight, in case I needed too. I can get him to do the same for you," Kurt offered.

"I'll think about it, but I appreciate the gesture," Blaine said softly.

"What else do you like? I mean, besides reading," Kurt changed the subject. Blaine seemed to appreciate that the most.

"Music. I love music," Blaine said right away. Kurt smiled.

"Do you sing?"

"O-only in the shower," Blaine could feel his stutter coming back. He was having a good conversation with the boy he was secretly crushing on and now it was coming back.

"You know we are still wanting new members for glee...maybe you could audition. I can talk to Mr. Shuester," Kurt offered, yet again.

"Kurt? You don't need to do anything for me," Blaine said immediately. Kurt looked at him baffled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...you don't have to be nice to me. I'm picked on constantly and not just because I'm gay, but because I have no friends and I prefer reading over socializing most of the time. I like that you are being nice to me, but you don't have too. The last thing I really want is anybody's pity." Blaine felt his face burn. He took his book and was about to get up and walk away. He liked Kurt very much, but it hurt that he would think Kurt would act like any other person.

"Wait, please don't leave," Kurt held his hand out before Blaine could get out of his chair. "Please?" Kurt begged. Blaine sighed and sat back down in his chair. Damn those eyes of his.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to give you that impression. I swear," Kurt started and Blaine believed him, or he wanted to believe him. "I just...believe it or not, I wanted to talk to you since the first day I saw you. If you didn't notice, the coffee place is actually empty, has been since I got here."

Blaine looked around the place. There were maybe a small handful of people but it was not full, nowhere near close. He looked back at Kurt.

"Then...you wanted to sit with me?" Blaine asked, not sure if this was a joke or if Kurt was being sincere. Kurt smiled warmly and scooted his chair around the table so that he was sitting right beside Blaine.

"I think...actually, I find you completely adorable. And...I was a little nervous about talking with you," Blaine looked at him with a baffled expression. "What? Just because I am well liked at the school doesn't mean that I don't get nervous about talking with someone that I like."

"You like me?" Blaine asked. Kurt let out a small laugh.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Kurt asked, really not wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes, honestly it is. I've had crushes but nobody has ever...crushed on me. That I know of," Blaine admitted. Kurt smiled.

"Do you want to go get something to eat? And we can talk more? Get to know each other?" Kurt asked, noticing more people were coming into the shop now. Blaine blushed but nodded.

"That would...be great actually," Kurt smiled as he got up from his chair as well as Blaine.

"Great. I know this really nice sandwich place. I will warn you, I'm a bit of a talker," Kurt said. Blaine laughed while walking beside Kurt.

"That's okay. I like hearing you talk," Blaine admitted. Kurt's face flushed.

"So long as you talk too," Kurt said as they walked out of the shop.

"Deal."

* * *

**Short and like I said, not my favorite. I hope you still like it anyway. lol.**


	14. Blind

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**Glad people liked the last prompt even if it's my least favorite.**

**This is the fourteenth prompt for this series and it is mine – badboy!blaine and blind!kurt.**

**I have no idea where I got the idea from. I know there is a large story with this kind of verse but I assure you, I didn't take the idea, I haven't even read the story. A lot of people liked this one, I do too actually, and want a continuation of it. **

**Right now, I don't have future plans for a second part to this one. If you like it, awesome, if you request a continuance, you'll be waiting a long while, sorry lol. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Blind :.**

* * *

Missy stopped and sat immediately in front of Java Jake's entrance door; signaling that the door was closed and needed to be opened. Her owner, Kurt Hummel, held tightly to her leash and reached for the handle. He knew his routine well. Pull the door open, let Missy guide him inside and take in the free smells of coffee and muffins. Kurt could feel the warm heat of the morning sun on the back of his neck, traveling down the back of his body. From the noises, there weren't much people in the place just yet. Missy guided him forward, exactly ten steps forward to the counter, where he was the next customer in line.

"Kurt! Good morning. The usual?" the brunette girl behind the counter greeted happily, as she always did when he came into the coffee place. If not her, it was a blonde girl that greeted him the same way. At least, that's what he remembered he was told that's what they were, a blonde and a brunette.

"Good morning, Rachel. And yes please," Kurt greeted. Missy sat right beside Kurt, keeping guard until her owner was ready to go sit down. Rachel readied his order in under a minute and grabbed a chocolate muffin and sat it down.

Kurt reached in the back of one of his pockets and pulled out a small wallet. It was his morning wallet and had a divider inside where his money sat. One side was specifically for his coffee and muffin order. It was the same order every time. A tall nonfat mocha with a chocolate muffin. He couldn't resist the muffins, they were delicious. He opened his wallet and immediately went for the exact dollar that was needed for his order. He pulled it out and handed it out, hopefully toward Rachel.

"Thank you, Rachel," Kurt said. Rachel took the money and handed him his receipt.

"You're welcome, Kurt. Oh, before you walk away," Rachel started, "we had to move a few tables around because one of them broke. So, when you turn to your left, there is a two seater instead of a single seat. But that's the only change that will affect your way," Rachel stated. She looked up at Kurt and smiled – he could always feel it when she smiles. He was wearing dark sunglasses, to block the sun from being too unbearable for his eyes. He grabbed for his coffee, knowing it was going to be the same spot on the counter.

"Thank you for telling me. I'd hate to break another table," Kurt joked. Rachel gave a soft chuckle as Kurt grabbed the muffin and put it on top of his coffee lid.

"If you need anything, let me know," Rachel gave a slight touch on Kurt's hand before she went back to her register. Kurt gave a small smile and pulled on Missy's leash, letting her know to lead. It was like Missy knew exactly where the changes were, and led him to one of the tables where the chair would be right in front of Kurt. She led him around the table Rachel told him about and stopped in front of the one he wanted. Kurt gave the loveable dog a grateful pet on the head before he pulled the chair out and sat down. He set the coffee and muffin on the table. The sun wasn't peaking through the window that was in front of him, so he removed his sunglasses and put them on the table.

Kurt Hummel was a regular customer, with his own routine and Missy always stayed by his side. There was a reason for that, Kurt was blind. He had been blind since he was born. He moved to New York a few years ago and it took him a year alone to grow accustomed to his own apartment and how to go about his neighborhood. It was his home and it was exactly how he had imagined it, sort of. He had a steady job, he had everything he needed organized, he talked with his dad every chance he got, life in New York was nice.

Being openly gay in New York was a relief. He lived in Ohio most of his life and being blind was hard enough, he had to deal with remarks about his sexuality. He had to go to a special school for his kind of need and while not everybody made comments, he could feel the tension between other students when they found out. He had very few friends, and he figured, it would be less painful to leave Ohio if he didn't have so many friends anyway. It was difficult to leave his family behind but he was settled in New York and happy. He had gone on a few dates and while he met some nice guys, there was always that same feeling that none of them knew how to react around Kurt because he couldn't see.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee and a bite of his muffin. He pulled out a book and opened it to the last bookmarked page. His fingers glided over the dots on the page. He smiled in a few parts of the page as he continued. Missy walked under the table and laid down. Kurt had Missy for a few years now. It was his first time having a guide dog. He almost got one back in Ohio but because his father was very allergic to dogs, he opted out of just using a cane. Once Kurt got to New York, his stepbrother, Finn, went with him to find a guide dog. The apartment he was living allowed pets, specifically service dogs so he jumped on the chance.

Once they got there, one dog in particular, and was described as a yellow lab named Missy came up to him and sniffed his hand. She sat down beside him and didn't move until he told her too. Kurt decided that Missy was his guide dog and they had been together ever since. Kurt usually spent about an hour in the coffee shop before taking a walk through the park. It was his day off and he liked letting Missy walk through the park to get her out of the apartment. And Kurt liked to just enjoy the New York weather before it was taken over by snow.

Kurt put his book away as he finished up his muffin and the last of his coffee. He could hear someone talking away on their cellphone, probably not paying attention. Kurt had a cell phone as well but for obvious reasons, he always had a bluetooth. Kurt got up from his chair and Missy immediately got up and waited for her owner. He was about to reach for his sun glasses when the guy on his cell phone bumped into his table and his glasses fell on the floor. Kurt let out a gasp when he heard a crack noise, the man stepped on his sunglasses.

"Excuse me," the man said with very little interest and continued to walk without acknowledging that he had just broke Kurt's sunglasses. Kurt stepped over Missy and knelt down on the floor. He heard two sets of footsteps coming his way.

"Kurt! I'm so sorry! I tried to get the man's attention but he..." Rachel started.

"He was being a total dick," a man's voice that Kurt was not familiar with said. Rachel sighed.

"Blaine," she said with a warning tone.

"It's...all right, Rachel. It happens, this is New York," Kurt said in a low voice. He could feel for his broken sunglasses but he heard them being picked up off the floor, but not by Rachel.

"Yeah, they are completely broken," the man Rachel called Blaine said. They weren't exactly expensive but they weren't cheap sunglasses either. And it was sunny today so he would really need them.

"Here, Kurt. You can use mine," Rachel pulled a pair from her apron and put them into Kurt's hand.

"I appreciate it, Rachel, but it's not necessary," Kurt tried to say as he got up on his feet.

"I insist. At least until you can get yourself a new pair," Rachel pleaded. Kurt just smiled and grasped the glasses.

"Thank you," Kurt said. Rachel was about to say something else but said that she had to get back to work before her boss found her not behind the counter. Kurt sighed and put the glasses over his eyes. They weren't his but they would definitely help for right now. Kurt could tell that the man named Blaine was still close by – he smelled of coffee and old spice with a hint of lavender.

Ever since Kurt was young, even though his sight was gone, his other senses seemed to be heightened. His sense of smell was a big one. Rachel smelled like chocolate jasmine, his dad smelled of fresh cut grass and old cars, Finn smelled like, well like food, and this Blaine guy, he smelled the best, even if there was a hint of cigarette smoke.

"I'll...I'll throw this away for you," Blaine said calmly, though Kurt could tell he still wasn't happy about the guy breaking his sunglasses.

"Thank you for that. I'm Kurt," he turned toward the direction of Blaine's voice and held his hand out. He felt Blaine take a hold of his hand gently. Soft hand, a little calloused, strong grip but very gentle.

"I'm Blaine. Cute dog," Blaine commented when he released Kurt's hand. Missy sat beside Kurt.

"Thank you. I do ask that you not..." Kurt started politely.

"Pet her while she's working, it's a bit of a struggle because she's so damn cute but I promise, I won't break her concentration," Blaine said in a sweet tone. Kurt laughed a little and gave a light tug on her leash before putting Rachel's sunglasses over his eyes.

"I should get going. Missy always gets a walk in the park at this time. Nice meeting you, Blaine." Missy started to walk in front of Kurt. Blaine stepped aside.

"You as well, Kurt," Blaine said. The more Kurt moved toward the exit of the coffee shop, the more Blaine's scent disappeared.

* * *

Kurt stuck his key into the lock and opened the door. Missy led the way first and Kurt closed the door behind him, locking both dead bolts and a chain. He loved New York but he could never be too careful. He pulled on the leash lightly so he could unclasp it. His apartment was a large studio one. From the door, it was twelve steps straight forward to his large window, ten steps behind him to get to the kitchen and from the kitchen, five to the left to the bathroom. And straight from the kitchen, it was another twelve steps to his desk and another ten to get to his bed.

Missy slept on the foot of his bed every night. And that's where she was. It was a long walk around the park and she jumped on Kurt's bed and settled herself. Kurt removed Rachel's sunglasses from his eyes and walked the correct steps to his bed. He sat on it and set the glasses down on a night table he had to his left. Kurt let out a sigh as he laid down on his back. He contemplated on what to do for dinner and if there was any cleaning that needed to be done. He did have to go to work after all – but his mind couldn't let go of the scent of mystery man, Blaine.

* * *

Kurt had finished settling down for the day after coming home from work. Missy was laying on his bed and Kurt had music playing when there was a knock on the door. Kurt stood straight up and Missy jumped off the bed and sniffed at the bottom of the door. She sat down and waited for her owner. Kurt counted to himself as he made it to the door. He put his hand on it but didn't make any moves to unlock it.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked. He wasn't expecting any visitors.

"It's Blaine. We met at the coffee shop the other day. You have Rachel's sunglasses," the man responded. Kurt blinked before he started unhooking the chain the other dead bolts and opened the door. Missy moved aside and wagged her tail when she recognized the man on the other side of the door. The smell of coffee and old spice overtook Kurt's nose. Still a small hint of lavender and cigarettes but the smell wasn't strong.

"Hello. I don't mean to be rude, but how did you know where I lived?" Kurt asked carefully. Kurt could hear Blaine fumble with something in his hand, a paper bag of sort.

"I sort of bugged Rachel for it. I know she walks Missy once in a while and I wanted to give you something...she's my twin sister," Blaine answered. Kurt could hear sincerity in his voice and Missy was still wagging her tail.

"Oh, I didn't know..." Kurt responded. Her and Kurt never exchanged personal stories.

"I won't bother you...I just wanted to give you this," Blaine was about to hand Kurt a bag but Kurt opened the door a bit wider and gestured for Blaine to come into the apartment.

"Come in," Kurt said. Blaine walked past Kurt, giving him a better whiff of his smell. Blaine looked around the apartment, still holding the paper bag.

"Nice place," Blaine commented. He adjusted his leather jacket and combed back his curly hair. Kurt closed the door but didn't lock it.

"Thank you. I'm sure it is," Kurt joked lightly. Blaine laughed lightly. Missy looked up at Blaine with her tail still wagging.

"I would have given this to you yesterday but I had to wait for it. But, here," Blaine held out the bag toward Kurt. When he held out his hand, Blaine put it gently against it. Kurt fumbled through the bag. The object felt like glasses. "They're the same type of sunglasses that the dick from the coffee shop broke. If I ever find him, I'm going to break that cell phone of his."

"You...you bought me sunglasses?" Kurt asked incredulously. He pulled the pair out of the bag and let the bag drop onto the floor. He heard Missy sniff at it for a few seconds then leave it alone.

"Well, yeah. I know you don't particularly like wearing Rachel's. Her's are kind of tight and old." Kurt didn't want to say anything but Blaine had a point. I didn't know about the old part but they were pretty tight.

"Blaine...you didn't have to do this. I'm sorry...I can't accept them," Kurt held the glasses back toward Blaine. As sweet and kind as it was, he couldn't just accept a gift like that. He heard Blaine take a few steps back.

"Yes you can. You just did. Not take backs," Blaine said playfully. "Is she on duty?" Blaine asked, regarding Missy who looked like she wanted to be pet.

"I'm serious, I can't accept these," Kurt said a bit more sternly.

"I'm serious, yes you can and you did. Can I pet her?" Blaine asked once again. Kurt sighed and dropped his hand holding the glasses.

"Yes, you can pet her. She's not working," Kurt answered. Blaine bent down to give Missy some much wanted attention.

"Hi, Missy. Oh! You are such a sweetie. No wonder Rachel loves you so much," Blaine said in an adorable voice to Kurt's dog. Kurt let out a breathy laugh.

"At least let me give you some sort of payment..." Kurt started.

"Nope," Blaine interrupted. "Because if you do, I'm just gonna leave it in your apartment. But if you really want to, there is something that you can do." Blaine said gently. Kurt gulped when he heard Blaine stand back up on his feet.

"And what's that?" Kurt asked, Blaine sensed a bit of fear in his voice. He couldn't blame him.

"Have dinner with me," Blaine stated. Wait, what? Kurt's mouth gaped open. Missy made her back onto Kurt's bed and settled down in her spot.

"What?"

"Have dinner with me. I can't do it tomorrow night, so I thought maybe Friday or something," Blaine said again. Kurt heard Blaine move toward his bed, obviously to go over and pet Missy again. That dog did get a lot of attention. Kurt counted to himself to get to his bed and stopped when Blaine's smell grew stronger.

"I...I don't know what to say," Kurt breathed. It had been months since he had been asked out on a date, wait was this a date?

"If I could recommend, say yes," Blaine said with a joking voice. Kurt laughed light as he sat down on his bed.

"I would say yes..." Kurt started. Blaine stopped petting Missy to give Kurt his full attention.

"But?" Blaine urged for more.

"Going out to dinner is not within my budget this week," Kurt admitted. That was the truth. He had his money budgeted every month so he knew what he could get and what he had to wait for. He had enough for rent and all the bills. He, for the most obvious reason, didn't have a car so that saved a lot of money there. Kurt felt his bed depress beside him. Blaine looked at Kurt.

"If that's true, then why were you so bent on paying me for the sunglasses? How would you have paid me?" Blaine asked. Damn, Kurt had forgotten about that.

"Umm..IOU?" Kurt joked and turned his head toward Blaine's direction. Blaine got a chance to see Kurt's eyes. They were an intense blue color. He laughed a little at Kurt's response.

"Dinner is on me," Blaine answered.

"You already bought me the sunglasses," Kurt remarked.

"And I'm going to buy you dinner on Friday night," Blaine added. Kurt sighed as he stood up from his bed and Blaine did the same.

"You're quite determined, aren't you?" Kurt asked. Blaine stood in front of Kurt.

"Determined, maybe, persuasive, definitely," Blaine answered. Blaine saw Kurt's eyes as if they were looking right back at him.

"I can almost hear the resemblance between you and Rachel," Kurt said. Blaine smirked.

"So, Friday night, eight o'clock, I'll pick you up here?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed but he couldn't hide the smile when he agreed.

* * *

"Hi, Kurt! The usual?" Rachel beamed. Kurt laughed lightly as Missy led Kurt through the coffee shop. Rachel had just finished up another customer's order.

"Yes, please," Kurt answered. Rachel pulled out the same chocolate muffin and put it in front of Kurt.

"Are you ready for your date tonight?" Rachel asked excitedly. Kurt smiled as his cheeks blushed a slight crimson color.

Since Blaine visited Kurt at his apartment, they had talked nonstop. Kurt didn't text much but he had an app on his phone that read every message he received out loud which also gave him the chance to reply with his voice. They talked about many things.

Blaine and his sister lived in New York for quite a few years, they're parents weren't in their lives and Blaine didn't really want to talk about them yet.

Kurt talked about his life back in Ohio.

Blaine never once asked about Kurt's blindness. And in some ways, Kurt was grateful.

Tonight was their date and honestly, Kurt was looking forward to it. He took off the sunglasses Blaine had given him. He didn't sense anybody behind him so that meant that he could talk to Rachel for a brief moment.

"I am. Is he?" Kurt asked.

"Are you kidding? He wouldn't stop talking about it since he came back from your apartment. And I swear I never would have given anybody..." Kurt waived his hand. He still trusted Rachel and when the time comes, he'll have to thank her.

"It's all right. You can still watch Missy, right?" Kurt confirmed.

"Of course! We are going to go for a stroll in the park and watch some Barbara Streisand movies, it'll be a blast," Rachel answered. Kurt chuckled.

"Rachel? I don't mean to sound rude or anything...but Blaine seems...well like he has a tough guy persona about him," Kurt started. Rachel paused for a moment and whispered to someone about taking a break.

"Let's go sit and we'll talk," Rachel said. She allowed Kurt to take his glasses, coffee and muffin the same way he always did. The last thing she wanted to was to mess up any routine he made for himself. Missy led Kurt over to the table where Kurt usually sits. Rachel sat across from him as he settled himself.

"I know it's only been a few days and you guys haven't really talked except through texting but I've never seen him so excited to go on a date before," Rachel admitted. Kurt felt the same way.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I can tell you are too, so I'm so happy for you both. You were right about one thing though, he does have a tough guy persona. He's been like that for a long time. But he's calmed down a lot, even quit smoking." Kurt took a sip of his coffee while Missy laid down.

"You don't have to tell me everything..." Kurt started. That's why people dated right? To get to know each other.

"There is no filter to his mouth, I'm sure you already know that," Rachel said. Kurt gave a half smile. That he knew right away from the day they met.

"Yes, that has been established," Kurt started picking at his muffin.

"He does have a mouth on him and he gets defensive easily. But only about things or someone that means a lot to him. He's calmed down a lot but that bad boy is still in him," Rachel joked a little. Kurt let out a small chuckle.

"Everybody has their story," Kurt responded. From the way Rachel sat up in her chair, he could tell she liked that answer.

"I hope you two have a good date. I need to get back to work," Rachel patted Kurt lightly on his hand and stepped over Missy to get back to her counter. Kurt sighed as he took another bite of his muffin. Tonight was sure to be an interesting date.

* * *

Kurt walked half the steps from his door and turned around. About ten steps forward and back is his pacing area. Rachel came by to get Missy so now it was just him in his apartment. He counted to himself going forward. When he got to the number, he turned around and counted again. He had paced back and forth for about five minutes. He was nervous, he could admit that, only to himself though. It had been so long since he had gone on a date, but he already knew that about himself. He was mid-pace when he heard knocking on the door. He remembered the number he was on, walked forward and turned to the door. He put his hand to the door but didn't unlock it.

"Who is it?"

"Your handsome date," Blaine said from the other side of the door. Kurt chuckled.

"Well that could be anybody," Kurt joked as he started unlocking the door.

"I'm hurt, possibly offended," Blaine said in a mock sadness voice. Kurt laughed lightly as he opened the door. Blaine's smell surrounded Kurt's nose. The same smell only there was some cologne that covered the cigarette smell.

"I highly doubt that," Kurt responded. Blaine smiled.

"You look nice, very nice," Blaine complimented. Kurt was wearing nice dark pants with a blue and white plaid buttoned shirt. Picking clothes out was a challenge when Kurt was growing up but he was able to feel certain fabrics and sort of know what color or what pattern it was. Sometimes he was a little off, but he hadn't met an unkind sales person yet to tell him otherwise.

"Thank you. If I could...well you know...I'm sure you look just as nice," Kurt said softly. He pulled out the sunglasses Blaine bought for him from his pocket. Blaine took a step forward as Kurt put them over his eyes.

"Kurt? It's night outside," Blaine said. Kurt reached to his left where his jacket was hanging.

"I'm aware of that. I have actually gotten really good at telling whether it's night or day light outside without relying on the sun," Kurt put his jacket on and Blaine refrained from helping.

"So, why do you need the sunglasses?" Blaine asked. Kurt's mouth gaped open. Nobody had ever asked him that before. Whenever he went on those dates, none of them questioned him about wearing sunglasses when it was night out.

"Well...I know my eyes are a little...different from others. I just don't want to make people or you uncomfortable," Kurt said softly. Blaine smiled and took another step forward.

"You won't make me uncomfortable, and fuck the other people if they are. Tonight is you and me and that's all I care about," Blaine responded. Kurt tried not to laugh but felt Blaine reach over and pull his sunglasses off gently. Kurt stood completely still as the glasses came off and he felt Blaine stuff them in the little pocket on the corner of his shirt. Blaine looked at Kurt's eyes, the same intense blue.

"That's much better. Now, I have reservations at this very nice place, and they have braille friendly menus. It's actually quite nice. I took Rachel there once for our birthday," Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand and led him out of the apartment.

"I need to grab..." Kurt pulled away "my cane."

"Sure," Blaine responded simply. Kurt grabbed a curled up cane that was on his night table and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. Just in case he needed it.

"I'm ready," Kurt said a bit more confidently. Blaine smiled and grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand graciously.

"I am too."

* * *

**I like this one, I really do. Hope you do too :)**


	15. Neighbors

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**This is another prompt that I came up with because someone planted the idea in my head about Blaine and Santana being siblings. Then got the idea of Kurt having a new neighbor in New York. This one really didn't get much attention but I kind of liked it. **

**I loved the idea of Anderberry but the idea of Blainetana or whatever their name would be was fun too. **

**So, here you go, fifteenth prompt – Rachel and Kurt meet their new neighbors in their apartment.**

* * *

**.: Neighbors :.**

* * *

"Kurt! We have new neighbors!" Rachel shouted excitedly. Kurt had his earphones in his ears, his music was up loud enough to tune her out. He loved Rachel, he really did but there were times where he seriously regretted moving into the apartment with her. She was a vegan, which made grocery shopping difficult without her with him. He liked healthy food but she was way too extreme. She was constantly singing some song or doing her scales. If that wasn't enough, she would talk about or complain about Brody. The man was definitely hot though. Every now and then, she would ask about Finn. And then she would end the day with complaining about Cassandra July.

Kurt went to NYADA as well and also had Cassandra July as his teacher. He was indifferent about her, but then again she barely acknowledges anybody's existence unless it was for one reason or another. Kurt was typing out something for his job when he felt Rachel pounce on his bed, nearly scaring him half to death. He pulled his headphones out and glared at her.

"Rachel! What?" he snapped. Rachel paid no mind to the tone of his voice.

"I said, we have new neighbors!" Kurt stared at Rachel with a blank expression.

"You interrupted me for that?" Kurt asked, knowing the answer full well when Rachel pulled his laptop off his lap and guided him tot he door.

"It's a guy and a girl. I wonder if it's a couple. The guy is really cute," Rachel remarked. They didn't have a peep hole so Kurt had to assume that she had been looking at the new neighbors with the doors slightly cracked.

"Rachel, you know this is technically spying," Kurt said tiredly. Rachel had shushed him as she peaked through the crack again. Kurt sighed and looked briefly. There were boxes and two sets of feet walking up and down the hallway. He saw one, a girl. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a red tank top. Long brunette hair and was wearing medium high heals. Kurt couldn't see her face but he heard her sigh loudly.

"Blaine! What the fuck? I thought you were going to move this?" the girl shouted. There was another voice.

"Keep your shirt on, _definitely_ keep your shirt on, I have to move half of your shit to get everything else in," the man answered irritably.

"I don't think they are a couple," Kurt said to Rachel.

"Whatever. Just get the shit out of the way," the girl said to Blaine.

"Living with you is going to be an interesting trip, sister dear." Kurt could hear Blaine's condescending voice get closer and closer. He saw Blaine immediately. Curly hair, white muscle shirt, jeans, and he looked about the same hight as the girl.

"They are definitely not a couple. Unless they took advice from V.C. Andrews," Kurt said to Rachel. She was right though, the guy was definitely cute. With Kurt's luck, Blaine was probably not gay.

"Let's be neighborly," Rachel started to pull the door open. Kurt was about to pull her away when the sound of the door opening caught the girl's and Blaine's attention. Rachel let out a sigh and walked up to the girl. Kurt just shook his head but he felt a pair of eyes on him.

"Welcome! It's so nice to see new faces. I'm Rachel Barbara Berry," she introduced herself to the girl, holding out her hand. The girl looked at the girl up and down then eyed her hand.

"We just fell into Saved by the Bell and we live next to Kelly Kapowski," the girl remarked. Blaine gave a light chuckle. Rachel tried not to be offended as she took her hand away. "I'm Santana Lopez Anderson and that's my annoying brother, Blaine." Santana turned around and picked up a box and walked into the apartment.

"That's sweet. Brother and sister living together," Rachel said toward Blaine. The man looked at Rachel then back at Kurt.

"Sure, if you want to call it that. Don't mind Santana, she's just a bitch," Blaine said loudly.

"Fuck off," Santana shouted, that was nothing new. Blaine just laughed.

"We have a very healthy relationship," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Oh! Well, it's good you guys can be like that around each other. Where did you..." Rachel stopped when she felt her phone start buzzing. She picked it up and her eyes lit up. "Excuse me." Rachel took the phone and started talking nonstop. She made her way into her's and Kurt's apartment, leaving the silent Kurt and the wandering eyes of Blaine.

"You're quiet over there," Blaine said toward Kurt.

"In my experience, with a roommate like Rachel, it's best to just observe and sweep in when she gets distracted," Kurt answered. Blaine laughed as he took a few steps towards Kurt.

"So, while she's distracted, what's your name?" Blaine asked sweetly. Kurt's cheeks flushed.

"Kurt Hummel. And don't you dare call me her Zach Morris," Kurt added. Blaine laughed with good humor.

"Santana's wit is sometimes misguided, if not spot on sometimes," Blaine said. Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine turn around and start moving boxes. Bent over, pushing boxes. Kurt's eyes wandered to the free to view ass in front of him.

"Do...do you need help?" Kurt offered. Blaine bent back to his feet.

"If you don't mind. Santana is the worst moving buddy. I'll gladly buy you coffee as a thank you," Blaine winked at Kurt. He winked. Kurt gave a half smile and walked over to one of the boxes Blaine stood beside.

Both men bent down and picked up the box and carried it into the apartment. Santana was sitting on one of the couches, thumbing through a magazine.

"Don't get up, Santana, we got this," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Wasn't going too," Santana answered, still going through the magazine. Kurt laughed at Blaine's expression as they put the box down toward what looked like their kitchen.

"So, where are you guys from?" Kurt asked as they walked back out in the hallway to grab another box.

"Ohio," Blaine answered.

"Really? Rachel and I are from Ohio," Kurt responded. Blaine smiled. They brought another box and placed it right in front of Santana.

"Nice. Westerville," Blaine said.

"Lima," Kurt said back. Santana sighed and slammed her magazine.

"You? Porcelain?" Santana called to Kurt.

"My name is Kurt," he responded with a bit of snark in his voice.

"I'll remember that, maybe. You gay?" Her question was direct. He hadn't expected that question, at all.

"Santana..." Blaine warned.

"No judgement here, Blaine's gay. Just want to know if you are too," Santana said with a bit more gentle voice. So, Blaine was gay as well. Then scanning his ass shouldn't make him feel guilty anymore.

"I am, yes." Santana got up from her seat.

"Okay. When you two start fucking, do it at least once in your apartment. Just to see what Marsha Brady does. Other than that, don't care if you fuck anywhere in the apartment, but fuck in my bed and I fuck you up." Santana walked past the two boys and into the hallway. Kurt wasn't sure if he was mortified or just...actually he was mortified. Blaine looked a little embarrassed but he could tell he was used to his sister's attitude.

"That's my sister..." Blaine said tiredly. Kurt laughed a little. Santana walked into the apartment with one of her boxes.

"Blaine? Go get us something to eat. I'm starving. And you two can have your little coffee date too. Just be sure my food is hot and ready to eat," Santana said without stopping. Blaine watched his sister go down the hallway and through the door. "I'm taking a nap." The door slammed. Good thing they already had their mattresses set.

"I am kind of hungry anyway," Blaine said.

"I'll just..." Kurt started.

"I owe you that coffee. And food is on me if you are hungry too," Blaine interrupted. Kurt blinked a few times but nodded.

"I could definitely go for that." Blaine smiled.

"Good. I think I'm going to like this apartment," Blaine said rather slyly as the two walked out. Kurt liked his apartment a lot already, but now he was loving it and the new neighbor.

* * *

**I thought it was funny. Reviews are nice. OH! Can I just say how awesome it is that this prompt series has hit over a hundred reviews? I think it's awesome!**


	16. Prince

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**I liked my neighbors prompt.**

**This one is Prince!Klaine. This one...not sure how people liked it because it was kind of up in the air. It was an idea I had and it was a toss up between this one and some other idea I had. It was fun to write though. Enjoy the prince fluffiness :)**

* * *

**.: Prince :.**

* * *

"Marinella! Theon! So wonderful to see you after so long!" The happy queen embraced her friend after such a long journey.

"Livia! Otis! I'm so glad you made it here safely!" The equally other happy queen exclaimed.

"Theon, I hope you brushed up on your chess skills. You've had plenty of years to practice," Otis said to his dear friend and fellow king.

"We shall see about that," Theon answered. He looked between the king and queen and noticed that someone was missing. "I see you have also have a prince missing." That warranted a loud groan from Queen Livia.

"I apologize for my son's rudeness. He grew so bored of the journey and decided to ride along without us. Kurt really needs to be here and introduce himself properly. After all, you have not seen him since he was a young child," Livia answered.

"Our son is the same way. Blaine knew that he was supposed to be here to greet you. Honestly, that boy has so much to learn." Marinella started rubbing her head. Theon just laughed.

"Marinella, our son is grown. We have known our son since, well birth, and he is..."

"If you use the phrase boys will be boys, I will gladly let you sleep in the stables. He is a grown prince and he must act as one," Marinella said sternly.

"As should Kurt."

Both kings sighed, their boys were in for a long and tedious lecture and they also had to endure it as well.

* * *

Kurt found himself wandering around a large garden and came across a stone staircase. His parents had talked to him about when he was young that he and Prince Blaine would play together. It had been years and of course Kurt didn't remember at all. Kurt was that age where it was time to start thinking of finding a companion – someone to rule with him when his parents retired. Kurt had known his whole life that he preferred the company of men over women. It was common in his kingdom and many others. His parents were more than supportive. There were some kingdoms that didn't agree with it, but that was their kingdom, Kurt had his own and he loved everybody.

His mother mentioned that Prince Blaine too preferred men over women. He wasn't sure if this was more of a trip to quicken the process of a betrothal, but he wouldn't put it past his parents. Kurt started walking down the stairway. On either side of the rails were rows of flowers, many types including some bushels and topiaries. He was pretty sure he was lost, but riding with his parents was a total bore. His mother talked about everything regarding the kingdom and his father just smiled and nodded, and added a few words of clarity. Yes, dear. Of course, my love. Kurt rode off against his mother's protests.

After the very nice servants took care of his horse, Kurt just started walking around and he came to the staircase. He could see the large castle on the other side but he was still going down the staircase. He came to the bottom and saw someone standing at the last step. He hated asking for help but in this case, he would have too. He reached a hand and tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me? I apologize, but I cannot seem to find my way back to the castle," Kurt said politely. The man turned around and smiled. The man was handsome. Dark curly hair and when Kurt stepped down, he was a little taller than he was but his eyes were mesmerizing.

"Am I to assume that you are Prince Kurt?" the man asked. Kurt's cheeks flushed.

"I am, yes," it finally occurred to Kurt. "And you are Prince Blaine." Blaine held his hand out to the porcelain prince. How could someone's eyes be so beautiful?

"Yes. I am sure that our parents are waiting for us. I do not like to stay in one place for so long." Kurt smiled after releasing Blaine's hand. His hands were not smooth but not discomforting. He wondered if Blaine played an instrument.

"I am the same way. I am sure that my mother is not happy with me that I just sort of rode off without them. Or my father is not happy because I left him to fend for himself," Kurt joked. Blaine laughed as the two started to walk around the cemented path. There was a large fountain in the middle and they walked around the circle.

"Our mothers will give us very stern lectures on being proper princes," Blaine started, Kurt agreed so far. "Then, our fathers will then lecture us for having to sit through their lecture and in turn, also be in trouble with us for not adding to it." Blaine described their fathers down to the very last word.

"You are quite good, sir," Kurt commented. "May I ask, do you remember us together as children?" Kurt asked. Blaine thought for a moment before he answered.

"I do not. We were very young according to our parents. Do you?"

"No, I do not. But, I am afraid that you will be stuck with me for quite a few nights," Kurt teased. The two princes had walked to the very back entrance of the castle.

"I fear, my prince, that the misfortune is on your behalf. See, you will be stuck with _me_," Blaine teased back. Kurt was about to make some witty response when there was loud screaming coming from one of the high windows of the castle.

"Kurt Alexander! Where in the world have you been? Do you have any idea the worry you have caused me and your father?" Kurt looked up to see his mother glare down at him from the window.

"I highly doubt I worried father," Kurt answered, big mistake.

"You are to get yourself into this castle right now. You have been very rude to the people that will be housing us for the long while."

"Do not worry, your highness, he has been with me the whole time," Blaine defended. For a short moment, Blaine's hand was touching Kurt's. There would have been more if not for the second queen's angry voice sounding from the same window.

"Blaine Devon! I should have known. Get into this castle at once! And there will be stable duty for you!" Blaine sighed, but Kurt had a hunch that it was not a sigh of disappointment.

"That is excellent, Marinella. Kurt, you will do the same. Get inside at once!" Both queens left the window. Both princes saw the two kings look down on them briefly before leaving.

"For some reason, my mother thinks stable duty is a punishment," Blaine commented, taking a hold of Kurt's hand and leading him to the entrance.

"I too have done stable duty, kitchen duty, any other duty. I have a great respect for our servants because of that," Kurt answered. They walked into the castle and Blaine smiled warmly.

"As do I. Tomorrow, if permitted, I'd like to take you on a tour of my kingdom. I am sure our parents will want more to catch up than to do anything." Blaine still had a hold of Kurt's hand and neither one made any attempt to let go.

"It would be an honor, my prince," Kurt said. Their fingers laced together as Blaine led him up the stairway. Once to the very top, Kurt got a look at Blaine's castle. It was just as big and just as elegant as his own.

"I do hope you two are prepared for a more extended version of the same lecture that we have to sit and listen to as well," Otis said tiredly. Both men laughed at their father's expression. The sight of them holding hands did not go unnoticed.

"I apologize, father," Kurt said.

"I as well."

"We don't believe the two of you, but at least you are being somewhat polite. Let's go. The queen's are waiting and they have quite a bit of pent up anger," Theon gestured. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as they followed the kings to the throne room.

"Who do you think will start first, my mother or your mother?" Kurt whispered to Blaine, tugging him on his arm. Blaine smiled.

"I believe they will both stare us down in complete silence and then talk at the same time before discussing who will go first," Blaine predicted. The two kings had walked further away so the two princes could talk more alone.

"That is a pretty detailed answer, I am sure you are correct. Perhaps we should just start our stable duty now. Less torturous," Kurt whispered. Blaine agreed.

"Follow my lead," Blaine whispered. The kings were occupied with their own conversation. He pulled gently onto Kurt's arm in the opposite direction. Kurt was trying not to laugh when Blaine opened one of the doors and walked through it with Kurt. It was an outside area the lead around the corner to the stables.

"Very clever. But you do know we only delayed the lecture," Kurt stated. Their hands were still linked together.

"Perhaps I want more time with you socially before we endure our punishment," Blaine said sweetly. Kurt's cheeks flushed again.

"I have no objections," Blaine squeezed his hand gently.

"I'm glad to hear that, my prince."

* * *

**I thought Prince!Klaine was cute lol.**


	17. Focus

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**Who didn't love a little Prince!Klaine? Nobody? Okay, good :)**

**This is another prompt I came up with. Dancer!Blaine and Photographer!Kurt. Where I got the idea from, not entirely sure but it's there. It's a little short, not sure if I like how it came out but hey, it was cute. I do remember watching Mandy Moore's music video for I Wanna Be With You and it was a song to the movie, Center Stage. I just saw Blaine dancing like that and...don't ask where photographer!kurt came from cause I don't know.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Focus :.**

* * *

Kurt walked into Cassandra July's dancing studio with his camera in hand and a large black strap satchel. The blonde woman was instructing her students when he walked into the room. She was expecting him, but he hoped that she remembered it. She turned around and gave a somewhat polite smile.

"Come on in, Kirk," Cassandra gestured.

"Thank you, Ms. July, and it's Kurt," he corrected. Cassandra didn't really care.

"Take a seat," Cassandra gestured to one of the empty benches on the other side of the dance studio. Kurt readied his camera while she started talking with her students.

"All right, we will be having..." Cassandra started but was interrupted when someone else walked into the classroom. "Blaine Anderson, you're late." Kurt looked over at the man. He was wearing the same type of clothing as every other guy in the room.

Tight black shirt and black pants. He came to the class already in his black dance shoes. He put his satchel aside and walked over to his assigned dancing partner.

"Sorry," was all he said. He seemed really tired.

"No excuse today?" Cassandra asked.

"No. Do you need me to make one up?" He asked. Kurt tried to contain his laughter. Cassandra obviously wasn't amused, but didn't press for it.

"As I was saying, we have a photographer student joining us for the day. Just pretend he is not here and he won't be in the way. If he is in the way, kick him." Kurt looked at the teacher briefly but went back to his camera.

This was for a photo project and his teacher said that Cassandra July would be cooperative but difficult. She was right. He felt all eyes on him for a moment before Cassandra ordered them to do their work out exercises. He got up from his bench with his camera. Cassandra was instructing another couple as he started pointing his camera in different directions. He saw the guy that came into the classroom late, dancing with a shorter girl with brunette pulled back in a bun. Kurt could tell that the guy named Blaine looked exhausted, as did the girl but she still maintained her posture.

Kurt aimed his camera and started taking pictures. Some looked his way and practically posed when Cassandra wasn't looking. He hated posing pictures, they weren't real. He turned back to Blaine and his partner. They were talking briefly before Blaine took her into his arms and they started dancing. Kurt took a few pictures of them. The girl saw Kurt a few times while Blaine did as Cassandra instructed, pretended he wasn't there.

He spent an hour taking pictures. A lot of them were of Blaine and his partner – a good bit were of Blaine by himself. He got great shots of everybody else, but watching Blaine dance was mesmerizing. Cassandra called for a break and that's when Blaine's partner made her way over to Kurt as he switched camera cards.

"Hello, I'm Rachel," she introduced. Kurt smiled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm Kurt," he introduced himself. Rachel smiled as they shook hands briefly.

"So, photography? Any specialty in particular?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I may do fashion photography, but I'm trying a bit of everything," Kurt answered.

"Well, I like to think that I am highly photogenic. Any type of exposure would be great for my career. I am aspiring to be on broadway, hopefully as the next Elphaba, I do enjoy performing. I think that maybe for more inspiration you could take pictures of me..." Rachel was talking at an unknown speed. How in the world did this girl not breathe in between takes?

"Rachel? Take a breather," Blaine said politely. Rachel turned to her partner and glared.

"Don't you know it is rude to interrupt a conversation? I was just explaining..." Rachel started again. Blaine could see the call for help in Kurt's eyes.

"Rachel? Katie has been dying to know all about your skin care routine and how you get your hair to be so shiny," that caught Rachel's attention right away.

"I knew she was wanting my advice. If you'll excuse me, Kurt. I do hope we can see some of your photography before you go," Rachel raced over to the other side of the room, giving Kurt a chance to breathe.

"Thank you," he said gratefully to Blaine. The dancer just laughed as he took a seat next to Kurt on the bench.

"I'll probably hear about it later, but I could tell you needed rescuing," Blaine joked. Kurt laughed lightly as he powered on his camera. Blaine didn't attempt to look over his shoulder like most people did, Kurt appreciated that.

"She seems like a handful, but you two look great dancing together," Kurt complimented. Blaine's cheeks were slightly red, adorable.

"She is a handful, but she is talented, and a great partner. I hope you are getting some good shots for your project," Blaine said.

"I am...actually," Kurt said softly.

"Break is over. Back into positions!" Cassandra yelled. Blaine sighed as he got up from the bench.

"Duty calls. I hope you have plenty of battery life," Blaine joked. Kurt laughed as Blaine ran over to Rachel. Kurt got his camera ready for the next part of the class. He had to be sure that he was getting plenty of pictures of everybody, but still keep his lens more in Blaine's direction.

* * *

Cassandra called for the dancers to perform their routines for an assignment. He got great shots of each couple dancing. When it was Blaine and Rachel's turn, he put his camera on a setting so that he could hold down the button and it would take multiple pictures at a time. Rachel was a great dancer, but Blaine was just amazing. It was obvious Blaine had taken plenty of dance classes before he came to NYADA. He didn't recognize the routine he and Rachel were doing but it involved both of them doing their own dance solo.

The music played and Kurt was amazed with the way they both had their display of passion. Cassandra stood, judging them. He got a few pictures of her frame and expression. Rachel stood by while Blaine performed the last bit of his solo. He did so many turns that it was hard for Kurt to keep up with him even though his camera was getting every shot.

Kurt had lived in New York for a few years and he was really good at sensing any gaydar from anybody, and Blaine's was definitely going off for him. He shook the thought from his mind. This was a project and he had to concentrate. Even though Blaine was incredibly handsome and seemed like a sweet guy. Odds were, at least to Kurt, that he was either straight and Kurt was wrong, or he was taken. Blaine stepped gracefully across the floor and did more turns. Kurt wasn't sure what he was doing but before he knew it, Blaine had slide across the floor and stopped right in front of Kurt. He felt Blaine wrap his arm around his waist briefly, wink before dancing back over to Rachel.

Kurt wasn't holding his camera within eye shot when Blaine did that so his face was just inches away from Kurt, and he winked. The dance was over and Cassandra went about her criticism. Kurt suddenly felt warm and took the time to go back to his satchel and check on the battery life of his camera and the pictures his camera had gotten. They were great shots. Everybody was a magnificent dancer, Blaine among them the most. There was one that would be perfect for a black and white photo.

The class had ended and Kurt was gathering up his things when he felt a pair of footsteps walk his direction. He looked up to see Blaine with a somewhat sheepish grin on his face.

"I didn't freak you out, did I?" he asked. Kurt smiled warmly as he got up from the bench with his satchel.

"No. I was surprised, but not freaked out, not at all," Kurt assured the dancer. Rachel was talking with some boy as she walked out – obviously forgetting about Kurt and his camera, thank God. Blaine smiled.

"Good, I'm glad. I've never...done anything like that before and it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing," Blaine explained. They walked out of the classroom together, being one of the last ones to leave.

"It's all right. I got some really great shots," Kurt thought for a moment. The project itself wasn't due for another two weeks. "Although, I will probably come by tomorrow. I always want backups and extras, just to be sure." Kurt added as casually as he could. Blaine seemed to go along with it.

"Oh, of course. Cassandra doesn't mind, so long as you stay out of the way, well her way. It's a good thing I'll be in class tomorrow. I can't promise I won't be late, it's been a long few days," Blaine stated as they walked outside of the building.

"I think Cassandra likes you," Kurt teased. That made Blaine cringe.

"Teacher's pet isn't exactly something I want to be when concerning Cassandra," Blaine remarked. Kurt laughed.

"Well, you are definitely amazing. Favoritism would be well deserved. I'm glad I'll be back for the next few days. Possibly week or so," Kurt suggested. Blaine put his hands in his pocket and smirked.

"So am I," Blaine said in a low voice. Blaine stopped walking and sighed. "I have to go into this building. Voice lessons." Kurt nodded.

"I should go as well, but I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt responded. Blaine nodded.

"Yes, of course. I'll even make extra attempt to be on time."

"Glad I could be an influence on you," Kurt joked.

"And perhaps...we could talk a bit more. Over coffee or lunch...you know about your project and everything..."

"Oh, yes, definitely. I believe that can be arranged," Kurt winked at Blaine while walking backwards.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Kurt," Blaine walked up the stairway but didn't take his eyes off of the beautiful man he just met.

"Pleasure was all mine, Blaine."

* * *

**Cute. I think so anyway.**


	18. Soulmate

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**Dancer!Blaine is still hot. Enough said.**

**This was a prompt request. Prompt Request Number Eighteen:**

**theladyoftheland**** asked you: hello, this au has been floating around tumblr for a while and it'd be awesome if you wrote it!Klaine soulmate AU | They don't know each other, but people know Hummel is the famous fashion designer, who wears a cuff around his wrist and says that his soulmate's name is his own business, but jokes at interviews about Anderson is a young, successful singer-songwriter who does the same things, keeping the name hidden from everyone. But what happens when he accidentally tweets a **

**I took my own little twist on the whole Soulmate AU verse. I had seen so many different stories and photo sets on Tumblr and I've always thought about it but I never did. Then I get this request and I just had to give it a try. So I hope you guys like this one. **

**Don't be too mean though lol.**

* * *

**.: Soulmate :.**

* * *

"Today is a special day here on my show, it's always special, of course," Ellen Degeneres said with a wide grin. "Anyway, fashion designer Kurt Hummel will be here!" The audience went wild with her announcement. In the background, there was a picture of Kurt standing in full view of the camera with a half smile and a gold cuff around his left wrist. He always wore that cuff.

"That's right! And I'm going to give him so very good tips on my type of fashion. You know, Ellen t-shirts, Ellen scarves, Ellen...well tight jeans," there was laughter in her audience. "I'm serious. Have Ellen written across your ass and up and down your legs...I'd wear it. So would Portia." Ellen grinned again at the laughter.

"All right, I'll pitch it to him. But for now, let's give a warm welcome to the talented fashion designer, Kurt Hummel!" Ellen stood to greet one of her favorite fashion designers. Her audience roared with applause when he stepped around from behind the corner. He waved to everybody, smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Ellen in a tight hug. He had wanted to appear on Ellen's show for so long and he couldn't be happier. Both adults sat down while pictures of models wearing Kurt's designs viewed in the background.

"Kurt Hummel! Oh, it is so wonderful to have you on my show at last!" Ellen said excitedly. Kurt laughed lightly.

"And you have no idea how long I have wanted to come here. I never miss your show," Kurt answered happily.

"Oh good. I'm gonna quiz you later," Ellen said, Kurt laughed along with a few of the audience members. "Well, this year has been quite a year for you. You have your fall line up and going and you started immediately on a winter line, and yet still have time to take pictures, interviews, mine especially." Kurt laughed. "And I also hear that you are in the process of writing a novel."

"I am. I've wanted to write this story ever since I was a young boy and I wrote a few chapters and got a publisher to read it and it's slowly progressing from there," Kurt answered.

"So can you reveal some information about the story or at least the title?" Ellen asked.

"I can't reveal too much information, except that it's a children's story and it's called Land of Stories. It's about twins, Alex and Conner, fall into basically a land of fairy tales." Kurt answered. He started fiddling with the gold cuff around his left wrist.

"That really sounds like a good story that I'll want to read. You read mine yet?" Ellen grinned. Kurt laughed.

"Three times now," Kurt answered.

"Cool. Why not four?" Ellen asked right away. Kurt laughed.

"I'm in the middle of four," Kurt retorted.

"All right, you're excused." Ellen paused for a moment before she continued. "I know that this is probably not something you want to talk about, which is totally fine, but everybody in the world knows why you wear that gold cuff," Ellen gestured. Kurt twisted it slightly.

"Yes," Kurt stated, letting Ellen know that it was okay to keep asking about it.

"Which is a little odd because unless the full name has appeared on your wrist, it should just be little symbols so nobody can really read it," Ellen stated. Kurt sighed but nodded.

At the beginning of every birth, a child, boy or girl, have little character symbols on their left wrists. It was always on the left wrist. When the child grows up, the characters look more clear but don't fully reveal a name. The name was supposed to be that person's soulmate. And while Kurt's name was still in characters, what they looked like was his business and his alone. He grew up without his parents due to a horrible car accident so the whole idea of soul mates was still a bit foreign to him. Kurt twisted the cuff again.

"Yeah, well, I need a little mystery in my life. Someday they'll write a book about it," Kurt tried to joke, but the idea of a soulmate made him feel, well empty. Ellen caught onto it right away.

"Have you ever seen the name at all?" Ellen asked gently. Kurt looked at his cuff then back at Ellen.

"No. I never saw a full name. I've been around so many people and not once did I ever see a clear name," Kurt admitted for the first time on live television.

While the idea of soul mates was never familiar to Kurt, the fact that he had never seen the name on his wrist, always left an ache in the pit of his stomach. From the people he had spoken with that have found their soul mates, they say it was a normal feeling. He saw Ellen roll up her sleeve a bit to reveal the name of her now wife on her wrist. _Portia de Rossi._

"It's not a good feeling, is it?" Ellen asked honestly. Kurt felt like crying but he held himself.

"No, it's not a good feeling at all," Kurt answered.

"I definitely get that. It's like there is this hole that you can't fill without that person that you haven't even met yet. Dating or even one night stands will never fill that void. I know that you joke a lot about it at your interviews, but I admire your strength." Ellen said in a gentle voice. Kurt smiled and let a single tear run down his cheek.

"Don't make me cry, Ellen," Kurt tried to joke again. Ellen smiled warmly.

"You know what? You'll find your soulmate. It'll be one of the most thrilling and sensational feelings in the world. So many emotions go through you. It's hard to name all of them, but that's how I felt the day I met Portia. It took some time but our feelings were too great to ignore." Kurt loved hearing Ellen talk about her and Portia. They were a beautiful couple and looked so happy.

"I'm just wondering...what if my soulmate died?" Kurt was always afraid to ask that question, that was the one question he always kept to himself. People who have already found their soul mates probably wouldn't know or didn't want to go into something like that. Ellen just sighed but still smiled.

"Trust me, the feeling you get when you are near your soulmate and the day you see the full name on your wrist, it'll be the exact opposite if ever your soul mate has passed away. I have never heard or read about anybody who has not seen or been with their soulmate before their passing. So, either way, Kurt Hummel, you'll be with your soulmate." The audience cheered at that moment. Kurt couldn't help but smile. Ellen always knew how to make her guests or anybody happy. They both got up to embrace for a moment before sitting back down.

"Thank you," Kurt said gratefully. Ellen smiled as she got herself situated back in her seat.

"You're welcome. Now, as a fashion tip, I think you should totally wear these..." Ellen went behind her chair and pulled out a pair of tight jeans and, sure enough, on the back was the Ellen logo. Kurt laughed at the sight. He hoped those fit him.

* * *

"And that was Blaine Anderson's, _Not Alone_, lots of requests for that song. Did you see his latest twitter? Seems like he posted the name of his soulmate..."

Blaine turned off the radio in his car and sighed. One stupid mistake and all of the world never lets him forget it. He was driving around, hoping to clear his head. His agent, Noah Puckerman, was really not happy with him. He was probably more pissed off because Blaine wasn't answering his phone. He had a silver cuff around his left wrist. The name on the wrist was only characters, but he had done something without thinking.

He had a horrible day. His guitar needed to be fixed, the song wasn't right, and he was being hassled by Noah to stop messing around and get serious. Blaine was always serious. He just wanted to be left alone for a little while. He wore the silver cuff on his wrist for one reason, because his soulmate was his business. Even if he still didn't know who it was.

He was on his phone one day and he just felt so alone, which was redundant because of one of his songs that was a huge hit right now. He had taken off his cuff and looked at the characters. They were odd. There was a small line then a long one and it just continued, it didn't make any real letters. He never once saw an actual name on his wrist, not at all. Out of pure frustration, and a little boredom, he remembered seeing an article about fashion designer Kurt Hummel. So, he took a marker one day and just wrote Kurt's name on his wrist and took a picture of it, and then posted it on his twitter account.

Naturally, it was a joke and Blaine got it deleted but that didn't stop the internet from exploding, or the media. Strangely though, when he went to go wash it off, it was already gone and the same characters were right back where they were. He remembered being a little kid one time, he wrote someone else's name on his wrist and it did the same thing. The name just disappeared.

There were thousands of mentions for Blaine. Most of them were saying that he and Kurt were made for each other and now had a couple name for them, Klaine. It was cute, but he very much doubt his soulmate was the ever lovely Kurt Hummel. He had never met Kurt nor been in the same area as him.

Blaine had been in the spotlight for the longest time. Most of his friends were with their soul mates and of course, he still had yet to find his. Music was his life and he wouldn't trade it for anything. His older brother was married with a family and his mother passed away a few years ago, so now it was just his father, and they weren't exactly close.

Blaine had dated a few guys here and there. While some of them he had a good time with, there was no real connection. He never had to look at his wrist to see if a name appeared because the feelings or the sparks were just not there. He had fun, but it never lasted long enough.

Blaine pulled over on the side of the road and just let his car run. His phone continued to buzz obsessively. He groaned as he took out his phone and saw Noah's name on the screen. He might as well get it over with. Pressing Accept, he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Puck," Blaine said tiredly.

"Oh! So you _do_ know how to answer the phone?" Puck said sarcastically.

"Can we not do this now?" Blaine asked.

"Look, I know it's not a big deal to you about the whole soulmate thing..." Puck started. That was easy for him to say, he had his soulmate. He had forgotten what it was like to be half a person.

"You think I don't think the soulmate thing is a big deal?" Blaine snapped.

"Why else would you write someone else's name on your wrist? And you're a celebrity! You should know better," Puck scolded.

"It's not like I posted nude photos of me!" Blaine attacked.

"You know what I mean. It may not be be harmful, but that kind of shit cannot be taken lightly," Puck said as calmly as he could.

"And everybody assumes Kurt Hummel the fashion designer? I bet if you opened a phone book there would be thousands of Kurt Hummels in one area alone." Puck sighed.

"I know you haven't been feeling yourself...perhaps maybe a little depressed..." Puck started.

"You don't know the half of it, and don't pretend you remember what it's like to feel empty," Blaine snapped again. He turned off the ignition.

"I do remember what it was like, don't assume that I don't because I have my soulmate. Look, take the night off. Cool off. Don't do something stupid and come back in tomorrow," Puck said.

"All right, fine. I've been having issues with my guitar anyway," Blaine said trying to be calm.

"Take some time. Do some writing. Watch some porn or something." Blaine couldn't hold back the breathy chuckle. "Just relax, and if I see you doing something stupid on Twitter again I am totally taking your iphone away." Blaine rolled his eyes. He already had a father and one was enough.

"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks, Puck," Blaine said gratefully before he ended the call and shoved the phone in his pocket.

Blaine turned the ignition back on and pulled back onto the road. Staying in and relaxing really wasn't Blaine's thing. He was a few miles away from one of his favorite bars. They served relatively good food, Karaoke, drinks weren't all that bad but Blaine wasn't much of a drinker but he liked the place. His friends owned it. In fact, they were friends he went to school with. And oddly enough, two of them found out they were soul mates so early in their lives. They were lucky. He drove his car and pulled into the parking lot of his favorite bar, Warblers.

* * *

After such an emotional interview with Ellen, Kurt needed and wanted a break. He was way ahead of his deadline with his publisher so he didn't have to worry about that. Since he was in a new state, specifically for the interview, this was his chance to maybe sightsee or just get out for a little while. He wasn't going back to New York for a few more days so, what the hell? He had never been to California before.

He got himself ready, adjusted his gold cuff and left the hotel room. He had heard there was a nice place called Warblers. Granted, it was a bar, but even his friend, Mercedes said that it was a good place to go. It was near the evening when Kurt found the bar. He showed his ID and walked into the building. People were dancing, laughing, Karaoke, and the food smelled really good. Kurt didn't drink all that much, he enjoyed a drink every now and then but it wasn't a habit, even socially.

The music played loudly when Kurt found a vacant seat at the bar. Right away, a blonde man smiled at him and put an empty glass in front of him.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"I don't really drink...do you have ginger ale?" Kurt asked politely.

"No problem. I'm Jeff," he introduced himself. He poured the ginger ale and grinned when he finally recognized Kurt. "You're Kurt Hummel, the fashion designer. I think I own almost every outfit you ever designed." Kurt smiled warmly when Jeff put his drink in front of him.

"I even saw you on Ellen today. I love her to death. My husband is crazy about her, but he's not that much into fashion like I am," Jeff said happily. Kurt laughed lightly and took a sip of his ginger ale.

"Your husband?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yeah! My husband and soulmate. We own this place. In fact, he's walking around with a friend of ours right now." Jeff pulled up his sleeve to show his left wrist. _Nick Duval._ Kurt smiled warmly at the bartender.

"You are so lucky..." Kurt said. Jeff thought for a moment before he brought up the next question.

"Is it true? You really haven't seen a name on your wrist?" Jeff asked.

"It is true." Kurt responded taking another sip of his ginger ale.

"I can't say I know how you feel because I met Nick when I was in school, so I found my soulmate really young. My friend is actually in the same boat. He has never seen a name on his wrist either, and he wears a cuff on his wrist just like you," Jeff said sympathetically.

"I'm glad to know you're happy," Kurt said truthfully. Jeff smiled.

"Thank you," he responded. "Oh! There's Nick and our friend. I don't know if you're a fan of Blaine Anderson..." that name certainly caught Kurt's attention.

"The Blaine Anderson? Singer and song writer? I'm a big fan. I could listen to him sing all day," Kurt said excitedly.

"Great. I'll introduce you. He could use some cheering up. He sort of...did something on Twitter that he's not proud of. It's not horrifying but..." Jeff started.

"What did he do?" Kurt asked. He very rarely kept up with any news of what happens to a celebrity. His own life was kind of under a microscope, why in the world would he want to give other people the same scrutiny? Jeff would have answered but he saw Nick and Blaine walk closer and closer toward them.

Kurt drank the remaining of his ginger ale and a feeling came over him like wave. His left arm started off feeling very warm. It didn't burn. His whole body felt so different. It wasn't discomforting. It was actually inviting. Kurt got up from the stool and took a few deep breaths. Jeff was looking past Kurt so he wasn't noticing the sudden change in Kurt's mood.

"Here they come."

* * *

"You're pathetic, Blaine," Nick said jokingly. Blaine glared at his friend but couldn't hide the smirk. They were walking around the club, mainly toward the music stage and speakers. His friends had opened the bar and kept it running for years and as much as he enjoyed seeing his friends happy together, he was still envious.

"Have you been talking to Puck?" Blaine asked.

"Here and there, but I don't have to talk to him to come to that conclusion. You're my friend, I've always known that," Nick smiled. They started to walk further away from the music stage and toward the bar. Jeff was pouring drinks and doing little tricks every so often.

"Way to be supportive," Blaine said sarcastically.

"You'll be fine, Blaine," Nick said.

"Said the man who found his soulmate in high school," Blaine muttered. Okay, so Nick can't fully relate to having that longing and empty feeling but he tried to be a supportive best friend, so did Jeff.

"Oh, come on, Blaine. It's not the end of the world. You could have done a lot worse than writing some random name on your wrist and taking a picture. Puck will get over it, he always does," Nick said somewhat more supportive than before.

"Sometimes I wish I could just go somewhere...like New York or something," Blaine said out of the blue.

"Why don't you? You can sing and write anywhere, Blaine," Nick suggested. He'd miss his friend but he wasn't happy here, that was pretty obvious.

"I don't know...doesn't feel like there's a reason," Blaine answered. Nick just sighed as his attention went to Jeff who was talking happily with a particular customer. The closer the two go toward Jeff, the more Blaine started to feel...different.

His left arm was feeling warm and tingly. It was like a large wave of emotions hitting him so suddenly. He stopped walking and started to breath heavily. The feeling was great, almost moving him to tears. He held onto his left wrist but didn't remove the cuff. He turned to Nick who was smiling as he saw Jeff move from around the bar with an excited expression.

"Nick! Baby! You'll never guess who is in our bar!" Jeff yelped.

"Your favorite fashion designer?" Nick said jokingly, but Jeff's eyes widened.

"Yes!" he said. "Kurt Hummel is at our bar...drinking a ginger ale that _I _gave him." Jeff turned to Blaine. "Oh! And he's a fan of yours, Blaine. You two should..." Jeff stopped when he noticed a sudden change in Blaine. He was holding onto his left wrist and looked like he was about to cry.

"Blaine?" Nick said. But both men knew that look, they knew that look very well.

"I feel..." Blaine started. Jeff played on a hunch and turned around to Kurt and there it was, the same expression.

"Kurt?" Jeff put his hand on Kurt's arm.

The feeling only grew and he turned to face Jeff, but his eyes went straight to Blaine's face. Their eyes locked. Ellen was right, there were so many feelings going through Kurt. It was difficult to name any of them.

"Kurt, this is Blaine Anderson," Jeff introduced, someone had to be polite, even if they were practically watching history in the making. "Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel." Nick pulled his soulmate away so that nothing was blocking Kurt and Blaine's path. He knew what was coming next. Blaine took a step forward, not taking his eyes off of the man he had admired from afar and now...it was like he was being pulled to him.

"Hi," Blaine was the first one to talk. Kurt was also holding his wrist and not taking his eyes off of the man he too admired from afar.

"Hi," Kurt said back. He pulled off the cuff and took a chance to look down at his wrist. His wrist no longer had the same symbols or characters. There was a name on there now. _Blaine Anderson. _His eyes started to water as he looked back at Blaine.

Blaine had taken his cuff off at the same time. His wrist too no longer had symbols or characters, he could read the name clearly. _Kurt Hummel._ Who would have thought the picture he posted on Twitter turned out to be true? He couldn't contain the smile nor the tears coming down his face. Watching his soulmate cry before him didn't sit well with him though. He took a few steps forward as did Kurt and they threw their arms around each other.

It was said that the first kiss between new found soul mates was a window to their memories. Blaine grasped around Kurt's waist so tight and let the tears flow freely. He felt Kurt's fingers comb through his curly as he did the same. Their cheeks pressed together, feeling the warmth and wetness from the tears. They looked into each other's eyes before both inched their lips together and touched. It was true. They felt each other's heartaches, sorrows, achievements, and their newfound happiness.

Blaine felt Kurt's sadness when he lost his parents.

Kurt could feel the resentment Blaine had toward his slightly homophobic father.

Both could feel their happiness for their achievements in life. Kurt a fashion designer and soon to be novelist, and Blaine the singer and song writer. Both gold and silver cuffs fell onto the floor, Nick and Jeff could feel the couple's emotions just from looking at them. They can be happy and whole now.

They pulled away from the kiss, almost reluctantly, and looked at each other.

"I've been looking for you forever," Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled and let more tears fall down his cheeks.

"So have I," Kurt said, pressing his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine took his eyes away from Kurt briefly to see his friends staring at them with adorable eyes. He sighed.

"Do you...want to go somewhere more private?" Blaine asked his soulmate. His _soulmate_. He found him and he was never letting him go.

"I would, very much," Kurt answered immediately, that made Blaine smile. He took a hold of Kurt's hand and led him around Nick and Jeff and toward the exit.

"What? No thank you?" Jeff asked, somewhat jokingly. Nick turned to his husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sweetie, right now, all they are thinking of is each other in their own worlds. They'll be like that for a long while," Nick said fondly, remembering the day he found Jeff. He wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist and hugged him.

"That means we can double," Jeff said excitedly again. Nick just laughed. More customers were coming into the bar.

"We better get back to work. And no texting Blaine!" Nick said going behind the bar with Jeff. His soulmate sulked, he was actually going to do that.

* * *

Blaine brought Kurt back to his apartment, better chance of them having privacy. When they arrived, the fell onto Blaine's bed, holding each other, kissing each other, any form of touching that they could they did. Blaine laid on his back and allowed Kurt to stroke the name on his wrist. Blaine just took Kurt's wrist and kissed it lovingly.

"I can't stop," Kurt admitted. Neither one had really spoken since they arrived at Blaine's apartment, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Neither can I. I guess this is what everybody talks about," Blaine said passionately.

"And to think I just went on Ellen and felt so emotional about feeling so empty," Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest.

"I never missed a single interview you did. I'm not much into fashion but I will admit I do have a few things of yours. And you're writing a book?" Blaine asked excitedly. Kurt smiled and pulled himself upward to face his soul mate.

"I am. And your music, I love the sound of your voice. Even more so now," Kurt confessed and gave Blaine a light kiss on the lips.

"I feel the same way. I can't believe I found you. You're my missing puzzle piece," Blaine kissed him back. Kurt laughed lightly.

"I'll have to get used to your Katy Perry obsession," Kurt said jokingly, "but it'll be worth it." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and rolled him over on his back.

"Going into the fashion world will definitely be worth it. To be by your side for all eternity, I'll endure anything with and for you," Blaine declared. Kurt hugged him tighter, if that was possible.

"I'll never want to leave your side...but...Blaine," Kurt started sadly. "I don't live in California. And in a few days, I go back to New York." Blaine smiled warmly at his soul mate and kissed him lovingly on his lips.

"Don't be sad, my love. I'll go with you," Blaine said simply. Kurt's eyes widened.

"You'd do that?" Kurt asked hopefully. His emotions were in such a roller coaster. He was holding and kissing his soul mate. There was no emptiness, not anymore.

"Of course I would. California has never felt like my home. For the first time in so long, I feel like a whole person. And I know that we barely know each other, but I can't shake my emotions, Kurt. I'll go wherever you go. I have a perfect excuse to go to New York, like I've been wanting." Blaine stroked Kurt's cheekbone.

"We have so much to talk about," Kurt said. Blaine agreed.

"We do. That we definitely do. Do you want to order some take out?" Blaine heard a slight rumble and couldn't tell if it came from Kurt's stomach or his. Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine pulled out his phone and made that phone call. Kurt kept his arms around him the whole time.

* * *

For weeks, almost a month, Kurt and Blaine had practically kept to themselves. No pictures. No interviews. Kurt only showed up to his work place when needed and both of them were still hiding their wrists. Blaine moved to New York with Kurt, after much talk with Puck, and it was the best decision of his life. Kurt worked mostly on his book and stayed as close to Blaine as he could.

Newly found soul mates were going to be in the their _honeymoon_ stage for the first few months, some even said it would be the first year or two. After they had settled into Kurt's apartment, they sat and talked about how they would reveal to the world about them being each other's soul mates. They talked about everything, including some things neither one wanted to hear.

They quarreled off and on about little things, but by the end of the day they would make up and come to a much better understanding than before. It wasn't going to be easy but neither one minded or cared. They would rather go through pointless arguments and make up rather than go through their lives feeling empty and alone.

The time came when they decided it was good to reveal their wrists. And Kurt immediately wanted to go on Ellen's show to do the revealing. Blaine couldn't argue with that. He was only on Ellen's show one time and it was a blast. They wore their cuffs, with the intention of taking them off on television and revealing their names.

Kurt had never been so nervous about anything. He watched as Ellen made her usual monologue and announce that not only was Kurt on her show but also Blaine.

"After weeks of not knowing about Kurt Hummel or Blaine Anderson, we are going to see them today on my show. And I know there have been rumors about the two of them, not regarding Blaine's sneak photo on Twitter. Which, I have yet to see, thanks a lot Blaine for not waiting till I got a hold of it." Kurt chuckled as Blaine's cheeks flushed.

"Well, I've kept you guys waiting long enough, please welcome Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson," Ellen announced with the same excitement as her audience. Both men walked from around the corner with wide smiles. It was so difficult not to grab for each other's hand. Both hugged Ellen tightly before taking their seats. The audience died down as Ellen smiled at the two boys – she had a hunch.

"Wow. It's almost like the two of you dropped off the face of the planet. You both look great," Ellen complimented.

"Thank you," both men said at the same time.

"Okay, I know I like to ease into anything sensitive but I gotta know...are the rumors true?" Ellen asked. Everybody in the audience stayed silent. Kurt turned to Blaine, both of them smiled as they slipped off their cuffs and dropped them to the floor.

"It is," Blaine answered. Both men showed Ellen their wrists – her smile widened when she saw the names.

"What did I tell you, Kurt Hummel? I told you that you would be with your soulmate. I really should have put a poll together," Ellen said excitedly. The camera's zoomed in on Kurt and Blaine's wrists to reveal each other's names. Blaine took Kurt into his arms and hugged him. The sound of applause and the feeling of his soul mate's arms grasping around his neck was just the most thrilling thing to go through. Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"My missing puzzle piece," Blaine whispered. Kurt laughed lightly but put his lips to his ear.

"I'm complete."

* * *

**Well, did I do the Soulmate Verse some justice? Let me know.**


	19. Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**Prompt Request Number Nineteen :: Anonymous asked you: Klaine AU Meeting prompt: Kurt is crying because something bad happened to him and Blaine stops to ask if he is ok, gives him a handkerchief because he is a dapper gentleman and comforts him in general. Just something sweet and hurt/comfort heavy. Thank you :) **

**Fair warning, there is talk of slight bullying and molestation but I swear...it'll be happy in the end of this little story. I'm not really one to write hurt/comfort stories...because I'm such a softy, I like happy stuff.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**.: Talk :.**

* * *

Kurt sat on an isolated bench in the park looking out to a small pond. Ducks were swimming along the water without a care in the world, lucky them. He held his knees up to his chest and rested his head. He felt like crying, again. How many times could he possibly cry over something like this? A lot, that's how many. He couldn't go home. The last thing he wanted to do was explain what had happened to his own family. Right now, he just wanted to sit and be away from everything. The park was relatively empty, so that gave him a chance to really be alone. That was another problem, he didn't want to be alone.

He always felt alone, even in a classroom with his glee club members. The tears cascaded down his cheeks. There was no point in wiping them away. He looked away from the ducks when he heard a pair of footsteps come his way.

"Are you all right?" the stranger asked, voice filled with concern. It didn't sound fake, but it probably was. He looked up to see a rather handsome boy, probably about his age in a red cardigan and dark washed jeans. Kurt debated on whether to say anything or just politely tell him he was fine and to leave him be, but the way the boy looked at him, he seemed so genuine.

"No, I'm not," Kurt admitted in a choked up voice. The boy sat beside Kurt, digging into his pocket and pulling out...a handkerchief. He hadn't seen those in a long time, much less someone offering him one.

"Here," he said. Kurt gave a sad smile and took the offer.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I'm Blaine," he introduced himself. Kurt released his legs to wipe his eyes. The handkerchief smelled like it had just been cleaned, fabric softener and lavender.

"Kurt," he responded. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked sympathetically. Kurt was a little taken aback, but he appreciated the gesture. He held onto the piece of cloth, just in case he might need it again.

"It's all right, I'll be fine, eventually," Kurt answered. Blaine didn't seem to be buying that answer. He turned his body toward Kurt and rested his arm on the back of the bench. He leaned his head onto his hand and looked at Kurt. The sad boy turned to Blaine. His eyes were many colors, more green right now than anything. They looked so warm and comforting.

"Wouldn't you rather feel better sooner than that?" Blaine encouraged. Kurt sighed.

"You don't want to hear my problems. You don't even know me," Kurt said almost bitterly. Blaine didn't take offense to it, and he was not moving.

"I do want to hear it. I've been at this park for a little while and I...I was trying to gather enough courage to come talk to you. You look like you need someone right now," Blaine answered gently.

"Why?" Kurt asked immediately. Blaine hadn't expected that question but that didn't make him leave or change his mind.

"Because I want to help, if I can. Even if it's just to be an ear for you to vent. I know how that feels...except I had nobody at the time. I don't want that to ever happen to anybody else. So, please, feel free to talk to me. If you don't want too, I won't pressure you. But I wanted to give you that chance, to let you know that you are not alone, no matter what you think."

Kurt was going to cry again. This complete stranger was offering an ear to listen and a shoulder to cry on. Kurt couldn't even get some of his friends to even do the first part. He clutched onto the cloth as he tried to not let the memories of recent events cause him to shut down again.

"Thank you," Kurt said gratefully. Blaine smiled and scooted a little closer, but not so close that he was crowding Kurt's space.

"You're more than welcome. So, do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked again, instead of just telling him to talk about it, he still asked. Kurt let out a sigh and licked his lips.

"I go to a school...where I am a constant target," Kurt started. "I'm always called horrible names, tripped, tossed aside, shoved, doesn't matter what it is, it always happened." Blaine pulled his head away from his hand.

"I know the feeling..." Blaine said softly. Kurt looked at him curiously.

"Are you..." Kurt started but Blaine knew the question right away and nodded.

"I am. But please, keep going," Blaine urged.

"Going to school is a complete nightmare. One time, one of the jocks locked me in the janitors closet before school started. It took me a long time to get out, and when I did, they threw slushies in my face." Blaine looked irritated.

"Locking you in a closet, how ironic," Blaine spoke as if from experience. At least somebody understood.

"I know," Kurt said. He was feeling like Blaine was lifting a large weight off his chest the more he talked. "I met this guy a few weeks ago, Cory. We talked a lot and he was interested in me. Somebody was actually interested in me, in a romantic way, a guy anyway." Blaine laughed lightly at the last part. Kurt gave a small smile.

"Anyway, we started dating. And I was so happy. He was a nice guy and we had a lot in common. And then today..." Kurt's sentence trailed off as he remembered what had happened. Blaine wanted to reach for Kurt, but he didn't want to feel like he was invading his personal space.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me too," Blaine promised. Kurt took a few moments as he started playing around with the handkerchief. He leaned forward and looked down at the grass. He could hear some of the ducks quacking as they splashed into the water.

"We had a date today. He took me over to his house, his parents weren't home. I thought that was unusual, but I didn't question him." Blaine's body stiffened, he was sure he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear next.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"We only kissed. We hadn't gone any further than that, but apparently that wasn't enough. We were sitting on the couch, kissing and he tried to go for my shirt, I told him no. And he didn't like that." Kurt shuddered at the image of Cory reaching for his shirt then trying to reach for his pants.

"Kurt? Did he rape you?" Blaine asked incredulously. He gasped when he realized what he had asked. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have..." Kurt shook his head and looked at Blaine.

"No, it's all right," he assured, "and no, he didn't rape me, but he was getting close," Kurt answered. "He managed to get my shirt out of my jeans then tried to pin me down and go for my pants. He had his knee up against...my..." Kurt started crying again. Blaine couldn't help himself this time, he put his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"You can stop if you want," Blaine said soothingly.

"I need to finish," Kurt said with slight determination. He accepted the gesture and leaned into Blaine's grasp. "He had his knee against my...area..." Kurt blushed but continued, "and he kept kissing me. He managed to get my pants unzipped. I tried so hard to get out of his grasp. He pulled his knee away for a split second and I managed to kick him in his own area and fell off the couch."

"You got away," Blaine said with relief.

"I got away. Then he called me a prude and a fag before I left. Suffice to say, my first relationship ever was a complete disaster." Kurt wasn't crying this time, he didn't feel completely better but it helped.

"I'm so glad you got away. I'm not glad for the memories you have now, but you got away," Blaine sounded more relieved than anything. Kurt inhaled and exhaled as Blaine removed his arm around his shoulders. Kurt actually missed it.

"So that's what happened and why I'm here," Kurt finished.

"I'm sorry if I somehow dragged..." Blaine started to apologize but Kurt turned to face him fully.

"Don't be sorry. You're the first person ever to ask me if I'm okay, other than my father. You don't even know me and yet you were willing to sit here and listen to me. That means a lot to me," Kurt said truthfully. Blaine smiled warmly as he took a hold of Kurt's hand.

"I'm glad," Blaine said softly. "I'm glad I could help somehow." Blaine paused for a moment. He wanted to tell Kurt that he should tell his family about what happened, but he didn't want to scare him off. One step at a time.

"I don't feel like going home right now, you?" Blaine started.

"Not right now, no," Kurt said.

"I am a little hungry. Why don't we get something to eat and if you want...you can talk more. Or we can talk about random things, anything to make you happy. I can you tell you plenty of stories about my cooky friends at my school." Kurt laughed lightly.

"I would actually like that." Blaine smiled as he got off the bench.

"Great. I saw a nice little diner, I could really go for a burger," Blaine said a little excitedly. Kurt found it adorable.

"So could I," Kurt got off the bench. He realized he was still holding the handkerchief and handed it back to Blaine. "Here." Blaine smiled and pushed the cloth back to Kurt.

"Keep it. In case you need it again," Blaine said. Kurt smiled as the two walked through the park. Kurt put the cloth in his pocket while Blaine talked about anything random, like his friends at his school. Kurt was smiling the whole time.

* * *

**Hope you like it regardless of the sadness. **


	20. Volunteer

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**Prompt Request Number Twenty :: ****Kaysco**** requested : Would you consider a prompt in which Klaine meets at an animal shelter in some form? Maybe Blaine volunteers/works there and Kurt wants to adopt a cat or something. Hope you like the idea! :3**

**This person made quite a few requests and I am a little behind, but I hope it still works out. I thought this one was cute and I couldn't help myself in the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Volunteer :.**

* * *

"Hi. Welcome. What can I help you with?" a very polite man asked as Kurt entered the animal shelter he found outside the city. He smiled at the man who walked around the counter and greeted him.

Kurt was finally going to do what he had always wanted to do, get a cat. His father was allergic and so was his step-mother so he couldn't have one when he was younger. Now that his living arrangements were better suited, he felt he was ready for a cat. For a little while, he had a roommate named Rachel, but after a falling out and her wanting to live with her boyfriend, he found a decent apartment within his budget and allowed pets.

He didn't like that he lost a roommate and their friendship was kind of strained, but it was what it was. He had a job, was going to school (unfortunately at the same place as his friend) and had a place of his own – he wanted to share it with a companion who didn't talk back.

"I'm here to adopt a cat," Kurt said happily. "I've wanted one for so long and I think I'm finally in a position where I can get one." That made the man smile.

"That's so great. Well, follow me. I'll show you where the cats are," the man gestured. "I'm Blaine, by the way. I'm one of the volunteers here." Kurt smiled as he held out his hand to the man now called Blaine.

"I'm Kurt. I envy your spirt. I couldn't volunteer at a place like this. I'd want to take every animal home with me," he heard some dogs barking, but saw some people looking at each one of them, trying to decide which one they wanted to adopt. Blaine laughed as they came to the room where the cats stayed.

"I am the same way, honestly. I do feel sad when there are some animals that have to wait a long time to get a home, but it's always rewarding when they finally do. I'm here during my free time," Blaine answered.

"So, what do you do in your non free time?" Kurt asked.

"I'm a student at NYU. How about yourself?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at a few of the cats. One was a black and white and the other was a dark gray. None of them seemed interested in Kurt.

"I'm a student at NYADA," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled.

"NYADA? That's a really nice dramatic arts school. You must be amazing to get into that place," Blaine said incredulously. Kurt's cheeks flushed.

"I wouldn't say amazing. It's a competitive place," Kurt saw another cat who just stared at him.

"I bet. I'm studying music theory. I heard NYADA puts on a lot of performances during the spring. Anything coming up that you'll be a part of?" Blaine asked. "I'm sorry, I'm asking a lot of questions."

"No, no! You're fine, I don't mind at all. I started the conversation after all. Honestly, I don't know just yet. Lately, it's been getting difficult to concentrate. My best friend and roommate, well ex roommate, got into a bit of a fight and it's been tense since then," Kurt said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Oh! How about this one? Her name's Rosy," Blaine pointed to one of the yellow and white cats. Kurt looked at the cat and watched it turn around.

"I'm not sure what I'm looking for really. What about you? Do you play anything or sing?" Kurt asked, for some reason, he wanted to know more about this handsome man. Like, maybe if he was single, and gay.

"I do sing, but I haven't sung since...well, since my boyfriend and I broke up six months ago." Blaine had to really think about the last time he did sing, and it was really that long ago. He said boyfriend, Kurt's gaydar was right on the money.

"Oh...I'm sorry if I..." Blaine smiled and waved his hand.

"No need, it was good riddance anyway," Blaine said assuredly. Kurt smiled.

They walked a little further until Kurt saw a tabby cat sitting in its cage, tail going back and forth and looking around. He stood in front of the cat and Kurt could swear the cat was looking right back at him. He put his fingers to the cage and right away, the cat rubbed his face against his finger tips. Blaine laughed lightly.

"I think he likes you," Blaine said happily. Kurt couldn't take his eyes away from the cute thing.

"I think I like him too. This is the one I want," Kurt said with finality in his voice. Blaine was glad to hear that.

"This is Brian. He's been here for a little while," Blaine took his keys and unlocked the cage. He picked up the sweet cat and handed it to Kurt, which he gladly accepted the cat. He had big green eyes and little white paws. Brian seemed a little hesitant at first, but started purring against Kurt's face and rubbing his ears against his chin.

"I think a bond has been made," Kurt said jokingly. Blaine laughed as they walked away from the other cats and over to the counter.

"He's already had his shots and of course been neutered so you don't have to worry about any of that," Blaine said. "And his front paws are declawed."

"All the trimmings pretty much," Kurt joked. Blaine just smiled as he readied the appropriate paperwork.

"Just need your signature on a few things and of course the payment," Blaine said. Kurt nodded as Blaine handed him the papers. Blaine held onto Brian while Kurt read over the adoption papers. The man was beautiful.

After paper work and payment, Kurt graciously picked up _his_ cat and held him.

"Let's go home, Brian," Kurt said. Blaine smiled as he walked out of the shelter with Kurt.

"See, to me, this is rewarding, even if I do want to take every one of them home," Blaine said. Kurt smiled as he put Brian in the back seat of his car. Blaine could see bags of cat supplies including a little bed. The man was prepared and ready.

"Thank you, Blaine. It was really nice to meet you," Kurt said, holding out his hand again. Blaine took it but Kurt sensed some nervousness.

"You as well. I hope you and Brian will be happy," Blaine said. Kurt nodded. He let go of Blaine's hand and walked around to the driver's side. Blaine stayed behind for a small moment before going back into the building. Kurt turned around to say something but saw that Blaine had left. He sighed and debated on going into the building and asking that burning question, but he let out another breath and got into his car and drove home.

* * *

Kurt's phone started vibrating when Brian started making a bed out of Kurt's lap top. Clearly, he wasn't going to get any work done right now. He picked up the phone and although he didn't recognize the number, he pressed accept.

"Hello?"

"Kurt? This is Blaine from the animal shelter," the voice answered. Kurt sat straight up in his chair.

"Blaine! Hi! How are you?" Kurt asked. He had been thinking about Blaine a lot the past few weeks and part of him was so tempted to go back to the shelter just to see him, but he always put it off and now, Blaine called _him_.

"I'm doing well. How are you and Brian? The shelter likes to check up on new adoptees after a few weeks and I happen to be the one that got your file." Blaine almost spoke kind of fast, but Kurt could still understand him.

"We are doing fabulous. I got him an adorable collar with a neck tie. And right now, he is sleeping on my lap top, refusing to let me finish up my work," Kurt groaned at the last part and Brian just continued to sleep. Blaine laughed out loud.

"I'm glad to hear you two are doing well. He must be very comfortable," Blaine stated.

"I should hope so. He won't sleep in the little bed I got him. He thinks my bed is his bed for some reason. And did you know that he has a thing for sneaking bites out of my own food? Like the food I buy him is not up to his standards," Kurt was complaining, but Blaine could tell he was being playful.

"He just wants you to share with him," Blaine said cutely. Kurt rolled his eyes and just smiled.

"I'm sure he does." There was a brief silence on the line before Blaine cleared his throat.

"Well, I do apologize if I disturbed anything, but I just wanted to make sure you and Brian were doing all right."

"You're sweet, we are doing great," Kurt answered. He had wanted this moment and it was right in his hands, so he had to take it. "Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I've been wanting to...talk to you...and ask you if...maybe you would like to...get some coffee with me sometime, or maybe dinner. Unless it's completely against the rules I really don't want you to get into any trouble." Kurt hadn't asked anybody out in a long while and it was still nerve-wrecking.

"Really?" Blaine asked, and Kurt could swear it sounded hopeful. Brian got off the computer and hopped down on the floor.

"Oh, NOW you get off my computer!" Kurt yelled.

"What?"

"Oh no! Not you, Brian I meant. And yes, I mean it. I would like to go out with you...if you would want the same with me," Kurt said honestly.

"I would love that," Blaine said right away. Kurt smiled and tried to contain his excitement.

"All right, well apparently you have my number. Why don't you give me yours and we can talk about each other's schedules and pick a time from there," Kurt suggested.

"That sounds fantastic," Blaine said excitably. He was so cute. Kurt was about to reach out and grab a notebook until he let out a loud sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Brian? Get off of my notebook. I won't hesitate to put you in another sweater!" Kurt yelled. Blaine had to hold back his laughter.

* * *

**Admit it, it was cute. **


	21. Library

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**Prompt Request Number Twenty-One :: StarGleekBelle requested: Can they meet in a library and can Blaine be really nerdy?**

**She is like one of my favorite Klaine writers and she requested a prompt from me! Pure awesomeness. Go read her stuff, like seriously. Really nice and a total sweetheart.**

**This actually came out cute so I hope you all, and StarGleekBelle, like it.**

* * *

**.: Library :.**

* * *

Science Fiction. Literature. Biography. Entertainment.

"Hi," a sweet sounding voice said toward Blaine. That hardly ever happened. He looked up from his large stack of books, mouth gaped open. "I just wanted to return this." The boy before Blaine handed him a rather large book.

"Oh...t-thanks," Blaine answered. The boy stood by the counter while Blaine scanned the book briefly before putting it into one of the categories he was putting together recently.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new?" the boy asked. Blaine adjusted his glasses, but refused to look in Kurt's direction.

"J-just s-s-started here, last w-week. W-w-work study," Blaine answered. He looked at the computer to see the boy's name was still displayed.

_Hummel, Kurt._

"I hardly ever come here. But it's definitely peaceful than at home to do any studying for my classes. I'm Kurt, by the way," he held out his hand to Blaine. He finally turned to Kurt's direction and took the hand gently, like it was a fragile.

"B-Blaine," he said. Kurt laughed a little, feeling Blaine's hand for a little longer than normal before releasing it.

"So...what school..." Kurt was about to start another conversation when he was, so very rudely, interrupted by a much taller boy with a confused expression on his face. Blaine turned to the other boy when he saw Kurt's face scrunch.

"Kurt? I thought Harry Potter was written by a girl," the boy asked Kurt.

"It was," Kurt answered.

"But why is a guy reading it though? Isn't that stealing?" Even Blaine couldn't believe that question. Kurt was more vocal about it while Blaine kept quiet.

"Finn, he's just reading the book. He's not claiming ownership," Kurt tried to talk as if he were speaking to a child.

"Are you sure? Why wouldn't the author want to read her own books?" Kurt looked like he could strangle the boy.

"W-well...it is more or less about a boy and his journey. Perhaps it was best told as if Harry Potter wrote the stories himself, as a man," Blaine interjected. Finn looked at Blaine and realization dawned on him.

"Oh! See, that makes sense. Thanks, dude!" Finn said gratefully, going back to the audiobook area of the library. Kurt turned to Blaine with a grateful expression.

"You are a genius," Kurt stated. Blaine's cheeks blushed and Kurt thought that was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"I have all Harry Potter books, paperback and hardback, and all of the audiobooks. I even collected some of the scarves and..." Blaine stopped mid sentence, "oh wow...t-that s-s-sounded really nerdy. S-sorry!" Blaine immediately started stacking up a few books.

"No, no, you're fine. I'm a huge Harry Potter nerd myself, so you're perfectly fine," Kurt said assuredly. Blaine slowed his pace, but he still felt embarrassed.

"I-I-I didn't ask if there was anything you were looking for..." Blaine said gently.

"I do need a book for a project..." Kurt answered. Blaine smiled as he went back to his computer and did a search for a specific book Kurt was looking for.

* * *

Every week Kurt came into the library to return the book he had just checked out and take another one. Blaine's work study was about to end pretty soon, so that meant he wouldn't be at the library for much longer. Whenever Kurt came to the library, he would pick his book, with Blaine's help, and they would talk about anything they could.

They both went into further depth of their craze for Harry Potter and Vogue magazine.

Both openly gay and their first celebrity crush was Neil Patrick Harris.

Kurt found that Blaine had a slight obsession with Katy Perry.

Blaine found that Kurt had a very high and beautiful taste in fashion – his favorite were the tight jeans.

It was Blaine's last day in the library and he had hoped to see Kurt soon. He attended a different school than Kurt so they really didn't see each other all that much. Blaine didn't have the courage to ask Kurt to see each other outside the library, like get a cup of coffee or dinner. He had never asked anybody out, and nobody had ever asked him out.

He started putting away a few books when he saw Kurt walk into the library with the two books he checked out last week. He smiled as he went to the counter.

"I was starting to miss you," Blaine said with a wide smile. The more they talked the less Blaine stuttered. He had on a different pair of glasses, they were a bit smaller, but not overly dark rimmed. And his hair was less gelled, after Kurt always found a way to bring it up in conversation.

"Well, I already missed you. Today is your last day, isn't it?" Kurt asked as Blaine took the two books.

Kurt checked out a random book every week that he knew Blaine was working at the library. Sometimes he chose two, one he would find himself and one he would ask Blaine to help him. Finn kept asking why he would check out the books but never attempt to read them. There was a reason for that and today was going to be the last time.

"Yes. Work study is over and I can get credit for it now. I'm gonna miss the place though. It's quiet, not like my dorm room at school," Blaine joked. He finished scanning the two books.

"I had to room with Finn before my dad and his mom got married. Trust me, I know the feeling," Kurt said dreadfully. He was so glad they got a bigger house.

"What did you think of this one?" Blaine asked, holding up the book The Lovely Bones. Kurt pondered for a moment. He only picked the book because it was the first one that he saw before asking Blaine to help find another book.

"Oh...it was...not really my kind of book," Kurt answered, hoping that answer would cover up the fact that he hadn't opened that book or any of the other books he checked out.

"I was thinking about reading it," Blaine remarked. Kurt let out a quiet sigh, he bought it. Kurt's attention went straight to his hair.

"I love your hair by the way. I told you it would be okay if you used less gel," Kurt pointed. He really wanted to run his fingers through those curls. Blaine laughed lightly.

"I'm still not quite used to it," Blaine admitted. Kurt took in a deep breath. Finn and Puck, unfortunately Puck, apparently had a poll going. They were at Kurt's house right now and kept making little remarks about Kurt checking out books just to see Blaine. He hated them sometimes. And now they had a poll.

Today, Kurt would either come home single or come home with a date, possible boyfriend. As offended as Kurt wanted to be, this was the last day and he was either going to say something or think back and regret it. There was a chance they would bump into each other, but he had no idea since they went to different schools in different towns.

"Blaine?" Kurt started. Blaine cleared his throat and gave Kurt his full attention. "All those books...I never read any of them." Kurt confessed first.

Blaine looked at him baffled.

"Umm...then why did you check them out if you weren't going to read them?" Blaine had no idea just how cute he was that he couldn't tell that Kurt only came back to see him, even if it meant checking out books he had no intention of reading. Kurt let out a breath and looked around to be sure nobody was waiting in line, the place was quiet and a bit empty.

"So...I could...spend time with you..." Kurt said in a low voice, but Blaine heard him perfectly. Blaine gulped.

"Y-y-you w-wanted to spend t-time with me?" He had to be sure heard it right, nobody ever said that to him before, willingly. Kurt gave him a warm smile.

"I did, I still do. Do you...do you think that..." now Kurt was the one who was nervous, "we could possibly go out sometime? Coffee, a movie or maybe dinner?" Kurt's cheeks were bright red but he managed to get the words out without feeling like a total tool.

"You mean...like a d-d-date?" Blaine asked, his cheeks also flushing.

"Yes," Kurt said a bit more confidently.

"I...I would love that," Blaine said clearly. Kurt tried to contain his excitement, but damn, it wasn't easy.

"Great. Umm...why don't we exchange numbers and you can tell me what your school schedule is like and we'll take it from there," Kurt suggested, digging into his pocket and pulling out his phone. Blaine did the same, but nearly dropped his because his body was shaking. They both laughed as they switched phones and programmed their numbers into them.

"I...I get off in a few minutes. If you want to get something to eat with me today," Blaine offered, there was his courage. Kurt took his phone and smiled.

"I'd like that. I'm in no rush," Kurt answered. "Oh and I won't be checking out anymore books, in case you were wondering." Blaine laughed lightly as he grabbed the two Kurt had brought back. Kurt watched Blaine take the two books and put them in the right area. He sighed, debating on what to do for their lunch, their first lunch date together.

* * *

**Can anybody resist nerd!blaine? I didn't think so.**


	22. Advice

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**Prompt request number twenty two :: ****kellyb321**** requested: I want: Kurt and his ** boyfriend are out to dinner - Blaine is their waiter. Blaine hears the boyfriend being awful to Kurt and wants to step in and "save" the situation…..for his own good. Of course, he's totally smitten with Kurt at first sight! **

**This was just fun. I know we only saw Chandler for a split moment but I decided to use him as the jerk boyfriend. Who doesn't check out their cute waiter/waitress from time to time? Enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Advice :.**

* * *

"Blaine? You have a couple in your section," a girl said in a hurry on her way into the kitchen. Blaine adjusted his vest as he gathered two menus and made his way to the table where two men were sitting.

The Grape Vine was a very nice but casual restaurant in New York. It was relatively new but it was getting a lot of business. Blaine had started working there since the opening night. The pay was decent and the tips were great, especially for a student living in a cramped apartment. Blaine liked his job though and he was great with it. The night wasn't very crowded, it was Tuesday after all, which those were usually the slowest nights. Sometimes Blaine used that time to do any needed studying when he didn't have any side work to complete.

He walked over to the table where the two men sat, smiled and placed their menus in front of both of them.

"Good evening. My name is Blaine and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Blaine said politely. One man smiled warmly while the other didn't make any eye contact.

"About time," he muttered.

"We just sat down," the other man answered. Blaine took a step back from the table. Probably a supposed date, but one wasn't as interested as the other.

"I can come back..." Blaine offered.

"Could I just have a diet coke?" the man with a warm smile said. Blaine returned the smile and nodded.

"Absolutely. And you?" Blaine turned to the other man. He finally looked up at Blaine with dark rimmed glasses.

"I'll have a regular coke, not that diet shit he drinks." Okay, supposedly a date and one of them was definitely not into it. Blaine turned to the warm smile and it was immediately gone.

"I'll get those to you," Blaine said quickly as he walked away.

"God, Chandler, do you have to be like that?" the man said exasperatedly.

"Well, gee, Kurt, when you drag me out of my room during a very important tournament I'm bound to be bitter."

Kurt and Chandler. Blaine knew their names now. He readied their drinks, made a mental note as to which one was diet and not diet and went back to the table.

"I don't know what your problem is," Chandler said, fixing his glasses.

"Here you go. Do you guys need a few more minutes?" Blaine asked. Kurt hadn't even opened his menu and neither had Chandler.

"Yes, please," Kurt said nicely. Blaine flashed him another smile before walking off, not wanting to give Chandler a chance to make another snide remark.

Another couple sat in Blaine's section. They knew what they wanted right away, making Blaine's job a bit easier, and making it possible to keep an eye on Kurt. Blaine usually gave some people another five minutes before going back to the table. After he took down the other couple's order, he could hear Chandler talking to Kurt.

"I don't get you. We have fun together and you bitch that we don't spend enough time together and here we are, and you're being your usual whining self. What more do you want?"

"How about putting your phone away and talking to me?" Kurt suggested hurtfully. Blaine didn't like that tone, not one bit.

"Lately, you've gotten really needy," Chandler sighed. That was just rude. Blaine kept his casual demeanor as he came back to the table with the same polite smile.

"Are we ready?" Blaine asked.

"Can you just get me the cheese burger with bacon?" Chandler said right away. Blaine wrote it down quickly and noticed Kurt had rolled his eyes with Chandler's order.

"I'll have the chicken Parmesan," Kurt said, handing his and Chandler's menus to Blaine.

"Good choice, one of my favorites. Did you two want to start off with an appetizer?" Chandler just sighed as he pulled out his phone and started typing away. That was okay, Blaine was more talking to Kurt.

"What do you recommend?" Kurt asked.

"Do you like mushrooms?" Blaine loved it when someone asked for his recommendations. Kurt smiled.

"I do, actually. Chandler doesn't," he added. Who cared about Chandler?

"Well, it's a small plate anyway, and we are actually having a special on it. It's stuffed mushrooms with cheese, butter and bits of crab," Blaine explained. And from the way Kurt listened, he was very interested, or just really hungry.

"That actually sounds really good," Kurt commented.

"Would you like me to bring you some then?" Blaine asked, taking the two menus.

"Yes, please," Kurt answered, "you're really good at this." Blaine laughed lightly, trying not to draw attention to the blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks. I'll put that order in," Blaine turned to Chandler, "how about you?"

"No, I'm fine, you can go now." Gladly.

"All right, then. I'll put in those orders." Blaine gave another polite smile, more warm toward Kurt before he walked away.

"Do you want to leave?" Kurt asked Chandler. Blaine pretended to stop by another table to pick up a few things.

"No, I'm here so we might as well go through with it. Or else I'll never hear the end of it," Chandler answered.

"Is there something you want to get off your chest? Can't you just enjoy our date together? We hardly spend time together anymore," Kurt almost sounded like he was trying to sound desperate, Blaine could tell that he really wasn't. He made his way back to the kitchen when Chandler said nothing.

There were times where Blaine really hated that kind of situation. Couples arguing, loved ones or relatives, didn't matter. He once had someone propose to their girlfriend and she flat out said no. Blaine felt so bad for the guy that he offered a free dessert.

Blaine tried not to pay attention to Kurt and Chandler, but it was so difficult. Every time he went to one of his assigned tables, he could hear Chandler saying something rude to Kurt, and Kurt just sighing. He wanted to just go up to the them and tell Chandler to shut-up or be a better boyfriend. He knew that wouldn't end well and probably mean his job, but Kurt didn't deserve that, not at all. He didn't know the man, but that didn't matter, that's how Blaine felt.

Blaine turned around to see Chandler get up from the table and head to the restroom area. At that same moment, Kurt's mushroom order was ready. Blaine brought over the plate with an oven pad. Kurt looked up at Blaine and gave a half smile.

"These are very hot, so be careful," Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"Thank you." Blaine was reaching for Chandler's glass before he turned to Kurt. "Are you all right?" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Yeah..." that wasn't very convincing.

"Are you sure?" Blaine paused for a moment, "I'm sorry, it's none of my business..." Kurt pushed the mushroom plate aside.

"No, it's fine. You're the first person to ask that in a long while. I guess if it isn't obvious, my boyfriend and I are not getting along. I had to drag him away from his stupid computer to go on a date with me. I don't even know why I bother. He's gotten so cold and distant." Blaine looked back to the restrooms, no sight of Chandler.

"Have you...well obviously you tried to talk to him..." Blaine commented. Kurt nodded. "What about...breaking up?" That caught Kurt's attention.

"I won't lie and say the thought hadn't occurred to me," Kurt said softly. Blaine took one more look toward the restroom before he took Chandler's seat.

"I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries...but I think the faster you get it over with, the better you'll have at moving forward." Kurt blinked a few times but didn't say anything. "I don't know you, but from what I can tell, you're a really great guy and you care enough to try and fix what you have. From someone who has had that experience, don't let this guy define what you think you deserve."

Kurt sniffled but he smiled at Blaine.

"Thank you," he said softly. Blaine got up from the chair, and looked back at the bathrooms again. Still no Chandler.

"Don't mention it. Try those mushrooms and tell me they are not delicious," Blaine pointed. Kurt laughed lightly, Blaine decided he liked that laugh. Kurt picked up his fork and took one of the mushrooms and put it into his mouth. He started chewing it and the look in his eyes was evident. He swallowed it before he spoke.

"You're right, these are amazing," Kurt stuck his fork into another one.

"I told you. I'll get you two more drinks," Blaine took Kurt's cup with Chandler's and went to the soda fountain. He turned back briefly to see Chandler taking his seat back. Blaine had just had another table in his section so he filled up the sodas quickly and put them on Kurt and Chandler's table. Neither one had said a word, but Blaine didn't think much of it.

He went to the table, took their orders and delivered some food to other tables before he turned to Kurt and saw that...Chandler was gone. This time, it looked like his jacket and phone were gone too. Kurt ate the last mushroom and put the plate aside. Pretty soon, his and Chandler's order was going to be ready. He double checked the other tables before he walked over to Kurt's table.

"I'll take that. And your food should be ready pretty soon," Blaine said casually, taking the empty plate.

"Well...you'll have to wrap Chandler's food, he won't be here to eat it," Kurt said softly. There was some hint of sadness.

"Did he leave?" Blaine asked carefully. Kurt looked up at Blaine and gave a grateful smile.

"He did. I told him that we weren't working out and all he said was fine and left. I don't even think he cared," Kurt took a slight sip of his diet coke. Blaine picked up Chandler's cup.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked gently.

"A little sad, but relieved at the same time," Kurt answered.

"I know the feeling," Blaine admitted. Kurt leaned back in his chair and smiled at the handsome waiter.

"Thank you. I know it seems unorthodox to give your customer relationship advice, but I really appreciate it," Kurt said gratefully. That made Blaine smile.

"Glad I could help. Do you want me to put the burger in a bag or do something with..." Blaine offered.

"Put it in a to go box. I think I'm going to crave something unhealthy later on, save me the trip to the ice cream store," Kurt answered. Blaine laughed lightly.

"I can do that. Do you want me to put yours away too or..." Blaine was hoping he wouldn't leave but he couldn't blame the man if he wanted too.

"No, I'm going to stay, if that's all right," Kurt answered.

"You stay as long as you want. I'll be back with your food," Blaine walked away from the table and couldn't help the large grin on his face. Kurt was staying and Chandler was gone.

* * *

Blaine's section was a lot smaller than before, but he didn't care. That just meant he could come by and check on his favorite customer and have a chat with him once in a while. Blaine always found a way to put a smile on Kurt's face, complimenting him or even telling him that he was right about the food. Kurt had finished his plate and looked at his phone.

He had to get going. Blaine went to the back and printed up Kurt's check. He took the bag with Chandler's burger and brought it to the table.

"Here you go. I'll be right back." Blaine had to get someone's order quickly so he didn't stick around for Kurt to pay right away. Kurt opened the little black folder and pulled out his wallet. He hadn't paid attention to the ticket when he put the folder on the table and Blaine took it right away.

Blaine processed the card and brought the folder back to Kurt to sign.

"All things considering, I hope you have a good night," Blaine said sincerely. Kurt smiled.

"I will, and I did. Thank you," Kurt said. Blaine gave him a playful wink before going back to another table. Kurt opened the folder and took the pen and was about to think up a very a nice tip when he saw the bill.

It was for his drink, the appetizer, and his food. Chandler's wasn't on the ticket at all. Kurt's mouth gaped open. Blaine had taken Chandler's order off. He let out a sigh but couldn't hide the grateful smile. He quickly figured up the gratuity and wrote something quickly on the back of one of the receipts. He got up from his table with the to go bag. Blaine was speaking with a few customers at a new table. He looked up briefly, smiled and waved. Kurt returned the smile and the gesture before he exited the restaurant.

When Blaine got the chance, he went over to Kurt's empty table and picked up the envelope. He opened it to see the slip, where he left a pretty generous gratuity but also a note. Blaine had a wide grin on his face as he quickly tucked it away before any manager could see it.

_Thank you for making me smile tonight. Perhaps we could talk more. Call or Text?_

_Kurt_

Below Kurt's name was a phone number. Right when it was Blaine's break, he took out his phone and recorded the number into his contacts. He let out a breath and sent a quick message. It was a little late so he didn't expect a response, but he got one.

_I'm eating Chandler's burger right now. He sure did miss out. LOL. But I like what you brought me better :) - Kurt_

**Glad to hear that. My break is almost over so I should get back. Have a good night, Kurt. - Blaine**

_You as well Blaine. - Kurt_

* * *

**Tell me that wasn't cute, I dare you**


	23. Model Behavior

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**This wasn't really a request. StarGleekBelle made a photoset of Chris and Matt doing these amazing photoshoots and she put this as the caption:**

**AU: Cooper Anderson and Kurt Hummel are Vogue's top male models. They've been friends, modeling partners, and roommates for over 5 years. Both have a reputation of being more than a little promiscuous. Cooper has invited Blaine to stay with them for the summer after graduation. What happens when 24 year old Kurt becomes instantly drawn to his best friends gorgeous 18 year old brother who so happens to be Kurt's biggest fan?**

**I couldn't help myself. And yes...I did write a second part which is on my tumblr. So if you're interested (because that one does have smut) by all means, check it out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Model Behavior :.**

* * *

"Well, I just got the photographer from hell," Kurt groaned when he walked into his and his roommate's large apartment. He heard his friend, roommate and modeling partner, Cooper Anderson laugh as he tossed aside a newspaper from the couch he was sitting.

"You agreed to it," Cooper responded. Kurt flipped him off as he headed to the kitchen. Yeah, that was nothing new.

"I can't believe you backed out. I hate you for that," Kurt mumbled. Cooper laughed again as he got up from the couch.

"You totally love me," Cooper said plainly. This was true, Cooper was Kurt's best friend.

"Well, the day is done. I'm done," Kurt responded.

Cooper Anderson and Kurt Hummel were Vogue's top male models. Photographers wanted them, magazines wanted to interview them and modeling shows adored them. They had been roommates for the longest time and for the most part, they were partners in any modeling projects. Out of all the other models Kurt had to work with, he preferred Cooper and it was the same for the other model.

Today, Kurt had done a photo shoot for a specific magazine and their photographer was a complete dick. Kurt had dealt with difficult photographers but this guy completely took the cake. But he was the best in the business so Kurt tried his best to bite his tongue the whole shoot.

"Awesome. Oh! I have to pick up my brother from the airport tomorrow," Cooper reminded. He went to make sure that the spare bedroom was all set up for his little brother's summer visit. He had just graduated high school and he was having him over for the entire summer. With some luck and persuasion, he could get his brother to enroll in college there so they could be close. Kurt was drinking water from a glass when he looked at his roommate baffled.

"What?" Cooper rolled his eyes and looked at Kurt.

"I told you about this. My brother graduated from high school? He's coming to stay here for the summer? Any of that ringing any bells in that head of yours?" Cooper responded.

Oh. right!

"Blaine! Your little brother. I knew that!" Kurt pointed. Cooper rolled his eyes again.

"And you be nice to him. Not like you are nice to Missy," Cooper remarked as he plopped himself on the couch. Kurt made a noise.

"Oh, fuck, you're not dating that skank again, are you?" Kurt complained. He hated that girl. She was obnoxious, had fake boobs (Kurt swore they looked like big water balloons), and was just an all around evil person. Cooper looked at Kurt with a slight glare.

"She wasn't that bad," Cooper started.

"That's only because she was always willing to spread her legs for you because you're a model. And I still haven't forgiven you for fucking her in my bed," Kurt took a seat across from Cooper.

Both boys could admit it, they really weren't one for relationships. Kurt had his fair share of one night stands as did Cooper, which was why they got along so well as friends and roommates. There were times they had their quarrels but in the end, they were still good friends. It had been weeks since Kurt had somebody. Cooper had someone just the other day. Thank God his room was far away from Cooper's. The only time he had to use ear plugs was when Cooper and whoever his fuck buddy was at the time brought their rendezvous into the kitchen. Kurt had to make sure everything had been sterilized.

"I was only getting you back for fucking what's his face in my bed when you were drunk off your ass," Cooper pointed out. Kurt had almost forgotten about that night.

"Oh yeah...I think his name was Adam. I don't remember. He didn't last long, more than just one way," Kurt smirked. Cooper threw one of the pillows at him.

"Glad to never see that douche, and no, I'm not dating Missy again. I would just really appreciate it if you would be nice to Blaine. He's all the family I have and I really want him to look into going to college here so we can hang out more." Cooper was passionate about his family. Blaine was the only one left after his parents died.

Kurt had never met Blaine. He had seen a few pictures, quite cute. Blaine attended a boarding school called Dalton and only came to Cooper's on occasion. Since their parents were dead, Blaine was going to be spending the whole summer with Cooper. And Kurt had never seen his roommate so excited.

"I promise, I will be nice to him. I'll even give him some tours around the place," Kurt said.

"And I'll warn you, he is a fan of yours. But he won't scream in your face like your other fans did," Cooper promised.

"Oh goody," Kurt said in a bored voice. Cooper ruffled his hair, which he knew he would pay for later, and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Kurt just wanted to go home, get into a tub, open a bottle of wine and just soak. His job was demanding but he really wouldn't trade it for anything. He took out his keys and jiggled the door handle before he walked inside. His eyes immediately narrowed to someone, unfamiliar, bent over in the kitchen. He closed the door behind him and admired the ass that was in plain view.

Hello, handsome.

"Coop? That you?" the person in the kitchen asked. Kurt was still walking toward the kitchen when the person stood up and turned around. "Oh! Hi! I'm Blaine!" he said excitedly.

Cooper's little brother. Both men were hot as fuck.

"I'm Kurt. You must be Cooper's brother," Kurt introduced himself. Blaine smiled widely but he maintained his composure.

"I am. I have to say I'm a big fan of yours. I really hope it's not inconvenient for you with me being here for the whole summer," Blaine started talking quickly but Kurt found it so endearing.

"Blaine, honey, it's perfectly fine. And where is Cooper anyway?" Kurt asked. He hadn't realized that something was cooking and it smelled really good. Blaine was just a little shorter than Kurt, which suited him didn't always like guys being overly taller than him. Blaine was wearing a tight gray shirt with dark wash jeans, tight dark wash jeans that accentuated Blaine's very, very nice ass. He remembered seeing a picture of him with his hair gelled down like it was pasted, but this time, Kurt got to see the curls and he definitely liked that better.

"He went to the store to pick up a few things. I'm making dinner, it's actually almost ready," Blaine said. He opened the oven, which meant that he had to bend over again.

Thank God.

Kurt's eyes wandered back to that perfectly, very nice ass that Cooper's little brother had. He should feel ashamed but it was so difficult. The boy was very handsome. Kurt believed he was actually going to enjoy the summer with Blaine.

Blaine bent back on his legs, damn it, and closed the door to the oven.

"Whatever you made, it smells delicious. Today was just a really long one," Kurt remarked, going to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"I honestly don't know how you and Cooper do it. I like to perform and all but I don't think I could just pose for pictures for so long or take so much direction," Blaine said. Kurt took a few sips from his water bottle.

"I didn't think I could either, but I enjoy it. I like to think I make a difference," Kurt answered. He really needed to stop thinking about that boy's ass.

"You really do. I admire you for being so open about your sexuality. Gave me the courage to come out too," Blaine admitted. Kurt smiled at that.

"I'm glad to know that. So, you just graduated high school? It's been a while since I graduated," Kurt stated.

Kurt was twenty-four and he hadn't thought about McKinley since the day he graduated and he preferred to keep it that way. Blaine just smiled and started doing a few dishes in the sink.

"I'm so glad to be out of Dalton. It's not a horrible school but I'm glad not to be there anymore. I'm hoping to find a college around here," Blaine answered, grateful he didn't ask Kurt any questions about when he went to high school.

"Well, if you want..." Kurt started but was interrupted when the door opened and closed.

"Hey guys! Blainey, I'm sorry, but I was asked to do an interview at the last minute," Cooper said apologetically, putting down a bag on the counter.

"No big deal," Blaine said.

"It is! Because I just picked you up from the airport and I'm already abandoning you," Cooper answered.

"Don't worry, Cooper, I'll keep an eye on him," Kurt said with a slight smirk. Cooper shot him a warning glare to his roommate but smiled back at Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm all unpacked and I'll be sure to keep a plate warm for you," Blaine said giving his brother a light push on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and go," Blaine answered. Cooper sighed and ruffled his little brother's hair before he made his way toward the front door.

"Kurt, you behave, and Blaine, keep an eye on Kurt," Cooper joked. Kurt glared openly back at Cooper before he left the apartment. The oven dinged.

"The food is ready," Blaine said happily and bent over again.

Awesome.

* * *

The interview lasted longer than Cooper wanted but neither Blaine or Kurt minded. They ate dinner, talked about anything and everything. Kurt went to open a bottle of wine and grabbed two glasses.

"Do you drink?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not old enough," Blaine answered. Kurt smirked, pouring both glasses.

"That's not what I asked." Blaine laughed.

"Just don't tell Cooper," Blaine said. Kurt chuckled and handed him the glass. Kurt sat back in his seat and held up his glass.

"To a long and enjoyable summer," Kurt said. Blaine smiled and clinked his glass to Kurt's. He took a sip of the wine then set it back down on the table.

"It's hard to believe I'm here with you. Cooper talks about you a lot," Blaine commented. Kurt took a sip of his wine.

"Do I want to know?" Kurt joked. Blaine laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't bring it up if it was bad," Blaine answered. Kurt nodded.

"We've been friends and roommates for so long. You're bound to run into bumps in the road," Kurt took another sip of his wine.

"I'm glad to be here though. I mean, I get to be with my brother but I've a big fan of yours for the longest time." Blaine put his wine down and took his and Kurt's place and put them into the sink. Kurt smirked as he watched Blaine walk away.

"Cooper told me you were, and said you wouldn't shout in my face which I really appreciate, by the way," Kurt got up from his chair and followed Blaine.

What was it about this boy that made Kurt so drawn to him? They had a lot in common. Music, broadway, some fashion, more Kurt than Blaine, beliefs, Kurt couldn't remember having this kind of talk with, well anybody. Cooper on occasion but with Blaine it was so different. And he still wanted to know what it was like to give his ass a squeeze, maybe a rough one too.

"I wouldn't do that. I'll admit, I was excited but I try to be respectful. Not that I've met anybody like you before but still...I try," Blaine answered, starting to fill the sink with water. Kurt drank the rest of his wine.

"Leave that for later," Kurt poured himself another glass of wine, bringing the bottle with him to fill up Blaine's. "Let's retire to the couch and see what movies we can find on Netflix." He freshened up Blaine's cup and handed it to Blaine.

"Why, Mr. Hummel, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk," Blaine said jokingly. Kurt just smirked and took another sip.

"Mr. Anderson, I believe you have figured out my evil plan. Now, I'm going to have to kill you," Kurt said, sitting down on the couch, leaving enough room for Blaine. He laughed as he took his seat while Kurt turned on the television and opened Netflix. He clicked on the instant queue, most of the movies were Kurt's and some were Cooper's.

"Oh! The Ugly Truth, that was an awesome movie," Blaine said, sipping at his wine.

"You have a thing for rom coms?" Kurt asked.

"One of my many guilty pleasures," Blaine admitted.

"Mine too. I just wish they would put Sixteen Candles on the stream," Kurt said.

"I know. I've been wanting to re-watch that movie for a long time." Kurt could really fall in love with this boy. He scooted closer to Blaine, their shoulders were touching and Blaine didn't seem uncomfortable with the contact at all.

"Ugly Truth it is," Kurt declared.

* * *

Throughout the night, they sat and snuggled on the couch. Cooper had sent a text saying he would be home soon but neither one made any attempt to wiggle out of their comfortable embrace. Blaine's head was leaning against Kurt's shoulder and their arms and legs were basically intertwined together. This was nice, very nice.

Kurt was pretty sure he was going to hear about it from Cooper about giving his little brother alcohol, but hell, he didn't care. Blaine had no objections and he was a damn good cook. He was actually looking forward to the summer of home cooked meals. Kurt could smell Blaine's aroma, like lavender and old spice. Maybe it was the wine but he turned his head and kissed him on the head. Blaine turned his head and their lips met for a brief, but sweet kiss.

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek but didn't get a chance to deepen the kiss when he heard the front door open. He pulled away reluctantly but he didn't pull away from the comfortable position he was in. Cooper walked into the apartment with a large grin on his face – both Kurt and Blaine knew what that meant.

"How was the interview, Coop?" Blaine asked. Cooper turned and his grin immediately vanished.

"Not bad, really good. You did save me some of your cooking right?" Cooper asked.

"It's in the microwave," Blaine answered.

"Awesome. Oh! Kurt, I gotta talk to you about another photo shoot real quick," Cooper said, but Kurt didn't buy it but he got up anyway.

"I'll be right back, cutie," Kurt whispered. Blaine just smiled as he untangled himself from Kurt. He watched the model walk into the kitchen with Cooper, giving him a chance to fully watch the movie.

Cooper turned around and pulled a plate out of the microwave. He turned back to Kurt. His eyes darted to the two empty wine glasses on the coffee table then back to his roommate.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cooper asked in a hushed voice. Kurt knew it.

"Having a nice evening. We had a really good dinner, which your brother is a damn good cook, had a couple of glasses of wine and watched a couple of chick flicks..." Kurt answered, purposely leaving out the spontaneous kiss.

"You let him drink? Kurt, he's eighteen!" Cooper nearly hissed. He calmed himself so that Blaine would look their way but he couldn't calm down completely.

"We didn't go and buy alcohol, Cooper. We were in a private home and I asked him if he wanted one and he said he did. I didn't pour the stuff down his throat and he hardly had two glasses. Relax, and don't yell at him for drinking," Kurt answered rather defensively.

"Kurt, I have a great amount of respect for you. We get along great and we see each other's points of views whether we agree with them or not," Cooper started, Kurt could agree with that. "But I will not have you turning my little brother into one of your one night stands. He's a good kid and I will not have you hurting him."

Kurt glared at Cooper and folded his arms across his chest. He wanted to yell at Cooper for saying such things but they were true, but that wasn't his intention with Blaine. He took a few deep breaths before he made a response.

"I don't blame you for being a concerned big brother," Kurt began. Cooper nodded. "But if you respected me and knew me better, you know that I wouldn't do anything on purpose to hurt someone close to me or you. I have no intention on doing that to your brother."

Cooper sighed, but he looked at Kurt with a calming look.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Don't be sorry, if it were anybody else, I probably wouldn't care this much," Kurt admitted. Cooper smiled.

"I know."

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower and turn in," Kurt gave Cooper a pat on the shoulder and turned toward Blaine, "goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine said back, getting up from the couch. Kurt walked toward his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Blaine paused the movie as he made his way into the kitchen with the two empty glasses.

"Did you eat yet?" Blaine asked. Cooper went to grab a fork and start munching on the food.

"I am now. You were always the better cook," Cooper commented. "Blaine? You...you know about my reputation right?" Cooper asked sheepishly. Even though Cooper and Kurt's reputation for being promiscuous wasn't a secret, he could always hope that Blaine was oblivious. Blaine laughed lightly as he washed the glasses.

"Let me ask you this? Was the person who interviewed you a woman?" Blaine asked.

"Yes."

"A very hot woman?" damn, when did his brother know him like a book?

"She might have been..."

"And after the interview...what did you two do?" Cooper couldn't hide the grin on his face, that was answer enough.

"Okay...so you know...so that means you know about Kurt..." Cooper pressed for more. Kurt turned off the water.

"Yes, Cooper, I know. I'm fully aware. Where are you going with this?" Blaine asked. Cooper pushed his plate aside.

"I just don't want you to get..." Cooper started but Blaine interrupted.

"Coop, I can handle myself. Just because Kurt has a reputation like yours, doesn't mean he's not a good person. We had a pleasant evening together, we talked throughout the night. And just because he has one night stands, doesn't mean that he _gets_ to have one with me." Cooper laughed. Blaine had a point.

"When did you get so smart?" Cooper asked, eating his food.

"I've always been smart. So, tell me about the interview, minus the aftermath," Blaine said. Cooper laughed.

* * *

Blaine woke up early in the morning. He couldn't sleep. He usually couldn't sleep the first night in someone else's home, even if it was his brother's. He got out of bed then walked into the kitchen. He started preparing hot chocolate when he heard Kurt's room door open. He turned around to see Kurt in a muscle shirt and loose pajama pants.

"Hey there, handsome," Kurt greeted. Blaine smiled as he felt Kurt's eyes gaze up and down his body. Blain was only wearing a pair of dark blue pajama pants, no shirt.

"Hey. You want some hot chocolate?" Blaine offered. Kurt shook his head but made his way toward Blaine, standing right beside him.

"No, thanks. I'm still full from dinner," Kurt answered. Blaine laughed as he continued to make himself a cup.

"Do you have to work tomorrow? Or rather, today," Blaine corrected himself. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. I have a shoot that will probably last all day. I at least got a couple of hours of sleep so it won't be so bad," Kurt answered.

"Is Cooper going with you?" Blaine asked.

"He'll probably be there later. Anything on your itinerary tomorrow?" Kurt asked, scooting a bit closer to Blaine.

Blaine couldn't lie, the fact that Kurt was flirting with him was flattering. Kurt was absolutely gorgeous and sweet. Living around him for the summer was going to be interesting.

"I don't think so. I think I'm just going to hang out here for a day or two before going around the great state of New York. Thanks, by the way, for sticking around with me tonight." Blaine thanked. He finished making his cup of hot chocolate as Kurt smiled.

"No problem, I had a great time with you. I do hate to be interrupted though..." Kurt whispered. Blaine's face flushed but he couldn't hide the smirk.

"So do I," Blaine whispered. Kurt liked that.

"Then...why don't you and I go back into my room...and we can pick up where we left off," Kurt said into his ear, giving it a light lick. Blaine let out a shaky breath as he grabbed his cup.

"Maybe some other time," he said swiftly, moving away from Kurt and out of the kitchen. Kurt's mouth was gaped open as Blaine turned around and tried to contain his laughter.

"Tease," Kurt accused playfully.

"Have a good day, Kurt," Blaine made a kissing noise before he turned back around to go walk into his room and closed the door. Handsome, smart and clever. Kurt let out a sigh as he went back to his room, now he had to take care of himself for the third time tonight. It was going to be a long but very enjoyable summer.

* * *

**Was it good enough to want you to read the second part? :)**


	24. Broadway

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**I like the responses I got from the last prompt – and for some of you who read the second part on my Tumblr. **

**Just to be clear, there is not going to be a third part. The second part was a special request for StarGleekBelle, so I think it's best to keep it just two parts. **

**Twenty-fourth Prompt Request - thezigtomyzag**** asked: Hey, could you possible write a cute Klaine meeting with Broadway Actor!Kurt and Broadway songwriter!Blaine working on the same musical? Because I think that would be adorable :)**

**I thought it did come out adorable, don't you think?**

* * *

**.: Broadway :.**

* * *

"Welcome, everybody! You have all been chosen for the new Broadway that will be introduced eight months from now, Bella Notté. Today will be more introduction than anything. You will be talked to regarding your parts, including your vocal ranges and costumes. My name is William Schuester and I will be your director. Now, I would like to introduce to all of you, the song writer for this show, Blaine Anderson."

The whole cast applauded when a smiling guy with curly hair walked onto the stage and hopped on top of the piano. This was it, this was his time. Blaine had worked so hard and now, he was the songwriter for a whole new show and everyone of the people on the stage were going to sing the songs he wrote.

There was going to be a lot of work done and odds were that he was gong to be making revisions here and there, but he didn't care, this was his dream. He was looking forward to getting to know everybody in the musical, one in particular.

"And let's not forget our leading man and lady, we are honored to have them here. Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry!"

A brunette girl stood up and smiled wildly as the sandy blonde haired boy just waved politely. Rachel was to play the leading lady of the play, Annette and Kurt was to play the leading male, Jean. Rachel had stared in a few Broadway plays as well as Kurt, but this would be the first time they would be in a whole new production.

The new Broadway was a chance for Kurt to really start over with his life. Six months since he and his boyfriend had broken up and Kurt, while he was a sad for a while, was glad to be able to feel free again. Right now, the new show was going to be taking up a lot of his time and that's what he needed. Granted, he had felt a little lonely since then but he couldn't focus on that right now. He will admit, though only to himself, that the songwriter sitting on the piano so happy was rather cute.

"Let's all get acquainted and Blaine will be speaking with some of you, mostly with Rachel and Kurt. After an hour, we'll go over schedules and other proceedings."

Everybody on the stage scattered while Rachel stuck close to Kurt.

"Isn't this wonderful? There is nothing like the first day of rehearsal, especially for a new show. And the story is just amazing, I can't wait to really get a grasp of the music," Rachel started going on and on. Typical Rachel, and this woman was his roommate.

"I'm also glad that we are able to room together again," Rachel said sweetly.

"I'm just grateful for a non studio apartment. I love you and all but I hate being woken up before my alarm clock if nobody is dead or dying," Kurt stated. He heard someone laugh in front of him, Blaine.

"I feel you," he said. Rachel got up quickly and held out her hand.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, at your leading lady service," Blaine smiled gratefully and took the woman's hand. Kurt stood beside Rachel.

"It's an honor to meet you, Rachel, and Kurt," Blaine directed his attention to the porcelain beauty he admired for a long time. Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand – calloused, just as he would expect from a songwriter.

"Oh believe us! The honor is all ours! Now, I would like to make a suggestion in the first song Annette sings..." Kurt pinched her arm. "Ow!"

"Can you at least wait till tomorrow before you start becoming yourself?" Kurt asked. Rachel huffed. Blaine laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, I know what to expect. I'm just thrilled to have the two of you for the parts. To be honest, when I was writing the songs I had your ranges in mind." Blaine admitted in a low voice. Kurt's cheeks flushed while Rachel just smiled.

"I certainly do get that a lot," Rachel said in a high happy tone. Kurt just rolled his eyes but was impressed with Blaine's professionalism.

"Do you two have questions about your parts?" Blaine asked. Rachel was about to speak but Kurt pinched her again.

"I don't think so at the moment. I'm sure we will in the future," Kurt answered instead. Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"All right, well if you don't mind I'd like to kind of go over the concepts and give you an understanding of the roles you'll be playing," Blaine started. Both Rachel and Kurt agreed.

* * *

Throughout the day, it was meet and greet, going over the schedules, listening to excerpts of the music and the director talking about what he expects from the cast and the crew. Kurt got a chance to know more about songwriter, Blaine Anderson.

He was very talented and easy to get along with. He can take Rachel's attitude like it was nothing, that alone was impressive.

And, like Kurt, he was openly gay and so dapper.

He talked with everybody and not once did his smile leave his face. He had written for a lot of magazines when he was younger and songwriting was the one that stuck the most to him. It was just time for the first rehearsal to end and Rachel was busy talking with one of the guys in the cast. Kurt almost left her but decided that it would be too mean, especially in New York at night. There was safety in numbers and he wouldn't let her walk the streets by herself.

"Looks like your leading lady is being charmed," Blaine said jokingly. Kurt turned to the man and laughed lightly.

"I don't know who I feel sorry for more," Kurt answered.

"Is it inappropriate if I say that I'm really looking forward to hearing you sing tomorrow?" Blaine asked timidly. Kurt flushed lightly.

"Not at all. I really don't get complimented like that," and it was true. Kurt was a Broadway star, but Rachel was the bigger one and sometimes with a voice like Kurt's, it wasn't always easy getting a part, especially the lead. Blaine looked at him with a wide eyed expression.

"How can you_ not_? I wasn't lying when I said that I had your range in mind when I was writing Jean's songs."

Kurt was really liking Blaine.

"I'm flattered, I really am. Your music is wonderful and you are very talented," Kurt laughed a little. "I almost feel like I'm in Moulin Rouge and you're Christian," Kurt joked and Blaine laughed with him.

"So, does that make you the Sparkling Diamond?" He didn't say Satine. Somehow, Kurt appreciated that.

"Diamonds aren't my friends," Kurt responded. Blaine chuckled.

"I love that movie. Even if I do cry at the end every time, I love it. I think that was one of the things that made me love songwriting," Blaine admitted. Kurt smiled. Moulin Rouge was his favorite movie too.

"I dream of the day that movie is brought to Broadway," Kurt confessed.

"Me too!" Blaine said, both men laughed.

"Kurt! Come on! Let's get going," Rachel called. Kurt turned to see that whoever she was talking too was gone. He sighed as he turned back to Blaine.

"I'm regretting living with her again..." Kurt mumbled.

"Look at it this way, for the next few months, the only thing you'll have to do is sleep in the same apartment as her. You'll be too tired to do anything else," Blaine pointed out. That was true but Blaine didn't know Rachel Berry like Kurt did.

"Our first apartment together, was a studio apartment," Blaine flinched at that.

"Now that has to be torturous," Blaine joked lightly.

"You have no idea. I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine," Kurt waved as he walked over to Rachel, who was waiting impatiently.

"See you tomorrow, Kurt."

* * *

The next day was more active. Blaine had asked everybody to come to the first practice with their song choices, so he could hear everybody in their ranges, in their familiar territory. Kurt and Rachel decided to sing a song from _Wicked._ Blaine was right. Kurt was the perfect Jean for the show and he was looking forward to every chance he had to spend with him, even if it was all just show related. Rachel was amazing, that was certainly a given. She was driven and determined and that's what made her the perfect Annette.

That day also started dance rehearsals, and Mike Chang was their choreographer and he was anything but lenient. The first part of the day was dancing with Mike Chang, the next was acting with Santana Lopez and she was just as bad as Mike Chang – but they were the best in the business because they knew what they were doing. The last part was vocals and that was with Blaine, Mercedes Jones and Will Schuester.

Kurt saw a whole side of Blaine that was different from the first day. He was passionate and he knew what he wanted and if he wasn't getting it, it was obvious that he wasn't happy with it. Even Rachel got on his bad side when she tried to question his lyrics again. Kurt knew Rachel was always going to be difficult the first few days of rehearsal and Blaine was not having any of her attitude, neither were Mercedes and Will.

By the end of rehearsal, Kurt's feet were hurting as well as his throat; the end results for first day rehearsal and he even though he was tired, he felt great. He was working and the play was going to be wonderful once it was put together. When rehearsal was over, some people scattered some stayed behind and sang random songs – Rachel was among one of them. Kurt wanted to save his voice. He hadn't gotten lectures from Blaine just yet and quite frankly, he wanted to keep it that way.

Kurt was sitting on the stage with his feet dangling, waiting for Rachel when he heard someone walk onto the stage and sit beside him.

"I watched Moulin Rouge last night," Blaine said. He was back to the happy person he was yesterday. Kurt laughed lightly.

"I had to watch Funny Girl with Rachel," Kurt responded.

"It's a classic, so I can appreciate that. How are you?" Blaine asked. Kurt wiggled his feet.

"A little sore, but I'm feeling great. I'm just waiting for Rachel again. I think she is having a sing off or something," Kurt pointed.

"She's going to use up her voice," Blaine said.

"Trust me, Rachel's voice never gets used up," Kurt mumbled. Blaine laughed at the comment.

"Well, why don't we go watch then?" Blaine offered. Kurt smiled as he got up onto his feet. He had to adjust a few steps but managed to catch up with Blaine into the vocal room. Rachel was belting some song while Blaine and Kurt took a seat on the floor and watched.

Kurt heard Blaine sing a few verses from whatever song Rachel was singing. He wished he could hear Blaine a little more. Blaine had only sang some notes for warm ups but never sang a verse from a song, not even his own. Kurt hadn't realized that he was staring until Blaine turned to meet his gaze. Both smiled and looked away. It was going to be a very interesting eight months.

* * *

**Don't ask me what Bella Notte is about, I just came up with it because I was watching Lady and the Tramp at the time lol.**


	25. Silent

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**Twenty-Fifth prompt request - Anonymous asked you: mute!blaine and deaf!kurt meet at a support group? **

**This came out short, but I think it's also cute. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**.: Silent :.**

* * *

Kurt sat in his usual spot, trying to decipher what one person was saying over the other. He was pretty good at lip reading, but he wasn't an expert, not even close. Some people knew a few signs but other than that, Kurt always kept a notebook with him. It was annoying, but it had to be done, because he was deaf and they weren't. The support group Kurt went to met a few times a week. It was a variety really. Some kids were there because they had been bullied, lost a loved one, anything. Kurt only talked a few times about being bullied and the loss of his mother, but he never really told much of the stories, just sat.

The older woman was about to begin when one more person, a boy about Kurt's age, walked into the room. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi there! Come on in," she said happily. Kurt looked over at the boy. He looked nervous. He wore a red cardigan with a white undershirt and dark washed jeans. He was cute.

"What's your name?" she asked.

The boy dug through his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed the woman his ID so she could see his name, his lips didn't move once so Kurt didn't know what was going on.

"Blaine Anderson," she said. She handed the ID back to Blaine as he turned to find an empty seat beside Kurt. Blaine didn't even wait for the woman to say anything else to him. He only came to this support meeting because his parents urged him. The woman smiled politely and started talking among the other members. The full circle hadn't started yet.

Kurt looked over at the boy, and noticed that he looked down at his hands. He handed the woman an ID instead of talking, perhaps...

He tapped his shoulder lightly. Blaine looked over at the boy beside him. He moved his index finger from his lips across his jaw and to his ear. Blaine knew that sign too well. _Deaf._

Blaine shook his head. He took his hand, curled his index finger, put it to his throat and turned it half clockwise.

_Mute._

Kurt turned his body fully in front of Blaine. The boy was giving his full attention in return; he had someone to really talk with now. Before Kurt could sign anything, Blaine made the same sign gesture to Kurt. _Deaf._

Kurt nodded.

_I've been deaf since I was born._

Blaine smiled a little sadly but he scooted his chair closer to Kurt, that made the boy smile.

**I was attacked. I can no longer speak because of the people who choked me.**

Kurt gasped and looked at Blaine horrified.

_How awful! Was anything done to them?_

Blaine didn't feel like going into the whole story so he just shook his head. That angered Kurt.

_I can't believe that! _

Blaine appreciated the concern, he really did. He smiled and held up his hands before Kurt could start going off into a rant.

**It's okay. It was almost a year ago. I already knew how to sign before then so, other than not being able to sing anymore, I'm okay. But it's been a rough year since then.**

Kurt could only imagine.

_Glad you could come here then. The lady is a bit annoying but she means well. I think._

Blaine smiled and hung his head. He looked back up to see Kurt smiling at him.

**I really didn't want to come here. I'm glad I did now.**

"All right! Why don't we go ahead and get started!" The lady said. Blaine looked at her then back at Kurt and rolled his eyes. Kurt just sighed as he turned his chair toward the lady, but neither him or Blaine moved their chairs away from each other.

**Does she know sign language?**

Blaine asked while the lady was talking. Kurt shook his head.

_I don't think so, she never signed to me. I can lip read pretty well. It doesn't bother me._

Blaine looked at the lady who spoke with someone briefly before he turned back to Kurt.

**How long have you been coming here?**

Kurt watched the lady look at both him and Blaine before turning back to the others.

_A few weeks, give or take. I sometimes come here to get away. I go to a special school and I love my friends but sometimes I need to not be around them._

Blaine could understand, except the situation was with his parents rather than his friends.

**I'm Blaine by the way.**

Kurt watched Blaine spell out his name. He didn't have a name sign. He smiled at Blaine.

_I'm Kurt._

He spelled out his name but also showed him what his name sign was. He curled his hand into the sign for the letter _K_ and waved it forward and back twice. Blaine was pretty sure that the original sign, with the exception of his fist being curled, was _blue._

_Blue. Because my teacher says my eyes are a unique color of blue. _

Blaine smiled, that was the truth. Blaine had never been given a sign name.

**What would mine be?**

Kurt thought for a moment. He was about to ask what Blaine liked until he looked into his eyes. They were a mysterious honey color. Hazel, to be more exact, but his eyes were more green than anything. He seemed relaxed and actually happy. He pictured Blaine's eyes being more green when he was happy and he liked that.

Kurt did the sign for _green._ He took his hand, made it to the letter sign _G_ first and put the hand toward his jaw and wiggled it forward and back twice. He did it again, only this time, he made his hand into the letter sign _B _and made the same motion. B for Blaine.

_Green. That seems to be your content color for your eyes. Which are very nice by the way._

He never paid a boy a compliment like that before and he had no idea if the boy was gay or not. Blaine's cheeks flushed as he smiled.

**I like it and you're right. My mom always says that about my eyes.**

Kurt smiled, that was a good sign.

The lady continued to talk, throughout the meeting, Blaine and Kurt signed to each other. They talked a little about their school and family. Kurt strayed away from the topic of when Blaine was attacked. That was a sore subject and he could tell that it still affected Blaine greatly.

The meeting ended but neither Blaine or Kurt were in any hurry to head back home.

_Would you like to get some coffee? Or maybe something to eat? _

Blaine smiled.

**I'd like that. I'm actually really hungry.**

Kurt returned the smile as they walked out of the room.

The meetings weren't going to be as bad anymore. Kurt had a new friend and he was looking forward to getting to know more about him.

* * *

**I told you it was cute :)**


	26. Book Signing

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**I wrote this one a while back, and for the life of me I don't remember who requested it. I know that I wrote it about the time Chris Colfer's book, Land of Stories was published. Love that book by the way, and I am impatiently waiting for the second one lol.**

**So for the twenty-sixth prompt, we have author!kurt and Blaine goes to one of his book signings.**

* * *

**.: Book Signing :.**

* * *

He waited for weeks and the moment had finally arrived. Kurt Hummel, author of _Nightingale's Song Bird_ was coming to Westerville, Ohio for a book signing. The book was written as a children's story but many kids Blaine Anderson's age also enjoyed it. Blaine was familiar with Kurt Hummel, being that he had written and stared in his own movie now he had a novel published. Course, Blaine bought the book because it was written by Kurt but when he started the story, he couldn't put it down. In fact, he read the story over and over until Kurt came to Westerville for the scheduled book signing.

Kurt was just a year older than Blaine and the boy had accomplished so much. Blaine admired Kurt. Not only was he quite gorgeous (and gay), but he was known to be very sweet and kind. He was a big supporter of the LGBT and always tried to find time to do a live chat. Going to Dalton really didn't give Blaine any chance to join one of those chats but he was determined to go to that book signing.

Blaine changed out of his uniform and put on a red cardigan with a pair of dark jeans. The bookstore was maybe fifteen minutes away from the school, so there was no issue going out of his way or that he wouldn't be rushing to get back to the school before curfew. He ran out of the school before his nosey friends could ask him where he was going and drove off to the store. He wished he could have left earlier but he would not be able to explain to his parents as to why he skipped classes to wait in line at a book signing.

When he arrived, of course there was a lot of people waiting for Kurt's arrival, mainly teenage girls. There were some guys though. Blaine held onto his copy of the book as he tried to make his way through the crowd. Some of the girls were a little rowdy but a few of them allowed Blaine through and they started talking with him like was part of the fan club – if there was one.

Blaine could tell when Kurt had arrived. Every girl screamed at the top of their lungs. He was excited too so he couldn't complain. He could see Kurt standing and smiling. He was wearing a simple buttoned up shirt and skinny jeans – Blaine especially liked the skinny jeans. Blaine couldn't really hear everything Kurt was saying into the microphone because of the noise. He saw the crowd was moving so that must have meant that he was signing books now.

Blaine hadn't realized how close he was getting to the table when there were just a few more people in front of him getting their books signed. He heard Kurt laugh and talk so nicely the younger kids – it was so sweet. The little girl said her thank you and walked out of the way. Kurt looked in Blaine's direction, oh right, it was his turn. Blaine took a step forward and smiled as Kurt flashed him a warm one in return.

"Hi! Thanks for coming," Kurt said sweetly. Blaine put his book on the table.

"Thanks for coming to Westerville. I really didn't want to drive all the way to California, but if I had too I would have," Blaine was starting to ramble. His cheeks flushed but Kurt just laughed good naturally.

"I had to come here at least once. I grew up in Lima after all," Kurt answered. "What's your name?" Kurt took his marker and opened the front of the page of the book.

"Blaine."

"Like Pretty in Pink?" Kurt asked. Blaine grinned.

"The very one," he answered. Kurt scribbled his own name onto the page, but seemed to take his time on this book rather than scribbling quickly like the others.

"One of my favorite movies," Kurt responded.

"Mine too! And Sixteen Candles." Blaine was rambling again. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh, I just love that movie!" Kurt said. He knew that he was holding up the line so he finished writing his name and closed the book and handed it back to Blaine. "It was so nice to meet you, Blaine," Kurt said. He held out his hand to Blaine as soon as he released the book. Blaine smiled at the beautiful blue-eyed boy and took the offering hand.

"You as well, Kurt. I'm a big fan. Enjoy Westerville, at least what it has to offer," Blaine responded. Kurt laughed as he watched Blaine battle his way out of the crowd and out of the store. Blaine walked to his car and hopped into his drivers seat. He opened the book and saw Kurt's name scribbled on the cover. He has a signed Kurt Hummel book and he shook his hand.

That boy's hand was so soft, Blaine almost hated to let go. There were more people going into the bookstore – Kurt's day was going to be filled it looked like. He looked at his phone and saw that he had time before he had to go back to school - and his favorite coffee shop was just down the street.

* * *

Blaine took his coffee over to a table by the window. He had Kurt's book with him so he thought he would continue where he left off. He loved to read but sometimes it was hard getting in any reading time with his roommate, David, always playing video games or talking on the phone. He was a great guy, but sometimes Blaine wished he didn't have to wear earplugs in his own room to get a little peace and quiet.

The coffee place was a little empty so it was perfect for reading. It may have been over an hour or two and Blaine was just in the middle of a book when he thought he heard someone walk in his general direction. He didn't think anything of it until the person stopped and cleared his throat loud enough to get Blaine's attention.

"Blaine?" He was imagining this, right? When Blaine looked up, he saw a boy with large sunglasses but wearing the same exact outfit that Kurt Hummel was wearing at the book signing. The boy smiled and lowered his sunglasses – it was Kurt and he remembered Blaine's name.

"Kurt?" he asked just to make sure. Kurt smiled.

"Tis I. Mind if I sit?" Kurt asked gesturing to the empty chair across from Blaine.

"Oh, of course, yes," Blaine answered. Kurt sat down and put his cup of coffee on the table. Blaine pushed aside the book, still not believing that Kurt was sitting across from him.

"Good book?" Kurt joked. Blaine just laughed.

"It's an excellent book. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what are you doing here?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked out the window and around the rest of the shop. It was still pretty dead so he carefully took off his sunglasses.

"I may or may not have snuck away to get some peace and quiet. And coffee, and seeing you here was a bonus," Kurt answered with a smile. Blaine's cheeks flushed. There was no way that Kurt was flirting with him, was there?

"They won't call out a search party, will they?" Blaine asked.

"Nah. I just text my agent and let her know where I was. I'll probably have to endure a lecture from her but she gets why I snuck away. It's been a long week," Kurt answered.

"I can only imagine. I've seen your itinerary," Blaine responded. Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine.

"So, tell me a little about yourself, Blaine. If you don't mind that is…" Kurt was so confident but when it felt like he was overstepping boundaries that confidence faded a little. Blaine still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Kurt was across from him and willingly talking to him.

"No, I don't mind at all. I'm sure you have better things to do though…"

"Nothing else is better than this." Kurt responded. "Do you go to school here? You're still in high school, right?" Kurt guessed.

"I am, yes. I go to a private school called Dalton. I honestly would have made it to your book signing a lot sooner but I had classes. But I was so close to skipping them…" Blaine answered. Kurt giggled lightly.

"I once camped out over night at a Best Buy store to buy season six of Grey's Anatomy. I missed most of my classes and I got grounded during the weekend. I didn't get to watch my DVD's till I was off grounding," Kurt explained. Blaine laughed lightly.

"But it was season six…" Blaine remarked as if it was something very important.

"That's what _I_ said!" Both boys laughed.

"I have every issue of Vogue magazine from when I was in the sixth grade," Blaine added, but he had no idea why. That seemed to excite Kurt though.

"So do I." Both boys stayed silent for a moment before Kurt started again. "On the count of three, you name your favorite Vogue cover and I'll name mine," Kurt challenged.

"You're on," Blaine accepted the challenge.

"One," Kurt started.

"Two," Blaine added.

"Three," both boys said at the same time. "Marion Cotillard!"

"Shut-up!" both boys laughed for a little bit before Blaine's phone started buzzing. He took it out of his pocket and saw it was a message from his roommate. It was almost dinner time at Dalton and Blaine still had homework to finish. Kurt had taken his phone out of his pocket but he held it in his hand under the table out of Blaine's sight.

"Sorry, that's my roommate at Dalton. I need to get going," Blaine said almost sadly. Kurt looked at Blaine's phone with interest.

"That's a nice phone, may I see it? I have a little blackberry phone so I never get to play with the touch screen ones," Kurt asked. Blaine handed his phone to Kurt before he took the last few sips of his now cold coffee. Kurt held onto the phone for about a minute or so before he handed it back to Blaine.

"It's nice. I think I like actual buttons though," Kurt responded. Blaine laughed as he took his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"You get used to it after a while. I hate to leave, but I have to get back to school," Blaine said as he got up from his chair. Kurt got up from his chair and put his sunglasses back on.

"It's all right, I have to get back to my agent anyway before she has a stroke. I really enjoyed talking to you, Blaine," Kurt said and held out his hand to Blaine.

"Likewise, Kurt. Hope the rest of your tour goes by smoothly," Blaine remarked and grabbed his book. Kurt smiled as he and Blaine walked out of the shop.

"I do too. See-ya, Blaine," Kurt said with smile and walked in the opposite direction as Blaine. As soon as the Dalton boy went to his car, his phone buzzed again. He expected another message from his roommate but instead…it was a different number.

_Okay, so I totally didn't ask to see your phone to look up your number put it in my phone and put my number in yours… : ) - Kurt Hummel_

Blaine's eyes widened. He had Kurt's number and Kurt had his.

**Well if you didn't then I should just ignore this message ) - Blaine**

_…what if I did then? Would it make a difference? - Kurt Hummel_

**Maybe. You could always take that chance. - Blaine  
**

_Sounds good to me. Hi Blaine. I hope this was okay. I really enjoyed talking to you and…I hope we can still talk. - Kurt Hummel  
_

Blaine couldn't help the wide grin on his face. He was going to be a little late for dinner, but he really  
didn't care.

**I would really like that Kurt. And it was more than okay. A little sneaky but definitely okay. - Blaine  
**

_: ) I'm really glad I got to see you again. - Kurt Hummel_

**Really? - Blaine  
**

That was definitely something new to Blaine. Kurt Hummel, writer and actor was glad to see Blaine Anderson, student at Dalton.

_Yes. - Kurt Hummel  
_

_I'll have to text you later. Just like I anticipated it's lecture time : ( - Kurt Hummel  
_

Blaine laughed lightly.

**I'm sure it won't be that bad. I'll talk to you later Kurt. - Blaine  
**

_Most definitely Blaine ) - Kurt Hummel_

* * *

**This is probably one of my favorite ones.**


	27. Bakery

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been giving this series much attention. I'm trying to get ahead with this one so I can finish it lol.**

**Prompt Request Twenty-Seven :: Klaine AU Meeting: Blaine owns a candy shop and/or bakery, and one day Kurt is dragged into it by a child. The kid is possibly a nine or ten-year-old, and he/she is Kurt's half-sibling (Burt and Carol had the girl/boy when Kurt and Finn were still in high school), but Blaine mistakenly assumes that the child is Kurt's, which saddens him because it indicates Kurt is either straight or taken. Or just wouldn't have time for a relationship. Requested by Kaysco. **

**Seriously, the idea of Finn and Kurt having a younger half brother was too adorable to pass up. Enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Bakery :.**

* * *

"Come on!" a little boy yelled, yanking an adult man's arm into _B's_ _Bakery._

"All right, all right. Stop pulling so hard. I'm not Finn!" The man yelped. The little boy laughed as they came into the building. There were a few kids trying some samples and adults making their orders.

"I see Samantha," the boy said, excitedly, running toward the little girl.

"Jordan, don't run!"

Kurt Hummel sighed as he sat down in a close by empty chair. The day was only half over and he was exhausted. He had to hand it to Finn for always having the energy to deal with the child. He loved that little boy but he almost regretted volunteering to watch him that day. The bakery smelled so good. Jordan had come by this place every now and then and wanted Kurt to go with him this time.

He could smell cinnamon rolls and he was trying to have will power not to go up there and get one, but it was so tempting.

"Hey! Can I get you anything?" Kurt looked up to see a man with a white apron, a black shirt with the B's Bakery logo over it. His hair was slightly gelled but Kurt could tell it was curly.

"I'm trying not too," Kurt half joked. The man laughed as he took the seat across from him.

"What? Now why would you want to do that?" he asked. Kurt saw the name tag on his shirt – Blaine.

Before Kurt could answer, Jordan came running to Kurt.

"Can I get some cinnamon rolls? Please!" The boy pleaded, grabbing onto Kurt's hands and jumping up and down. Blaine smiled at the cuteness.

"Honey, calm down," Kurt said gently.

Blaine had noticed Kurt right as he walked into the door, but he also noticed a little boy practically attached to his hand and pulling him everywhere – like any kid with a parent. That's what was disappointing.

Blaine owned the bakery. For as long as he could remember, everybody called him B and that's where the name came from. He loved every moment of it. The smells, the idea of creating something new and delicious. It was his dream and he wouldn't trade it for anything. But sometimes, it was almost lonely. It had been a long time since he had gone out with anybody. Not that he wasn't interested or looking, but nobody ever stood out to him.

Then this man walked into the building and the first thing Blaine noticed was how his eyes simply shined. He had a kid with him though. Blaine was pretty good at knowing right away if someone played for his team, but there were times when he was wrong. So, Kurt had to be married, which was really disappointing.

"Please. I know you want one too," Jordan pointed out to Kurt. Blaine just laughed.

"I think he's got a point. Come on, live a little. One bite of my rolls, and you'll have tasted pure happiness." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I resist?" Kurt said. Jordan yelped.

"Yay! Can we have some?" he asked Blaine.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back," Blaine got up and went behind the counter. Jordan went and talked with Samantha again. Blaine turned around to see Kurt typing on his phone and looking up every once in a while to the little boy.

Blaine started on a new batch of cinnamon rolls. He helped a few other customer's while they baked. Kurt looked at Blaine from time to time. The man was adorable. He had a big smile and he loved children. That was a big plus for Kurt. He looked back at his phone, not noticing Jordan had walked up to the counter toward Blaine.

"Do you have cheesecake?" Jordan asked Blaine.

"I do actually. I have all kinds," Blaine answered, guiding Jordan to where he kept the cakes, including the cheesecakes – they were one of his top favorites.

"Oh! That one!" Jordan pointed to a single piece of cheesecake with chocolate chips all over it. Blaine smiled.

"Want me to wrap that up for your daddy?" Blaine asked. Jordan looked at Blaine with a funny look.

"My daddy can't have cheesecake. Momma says that he can't have anything that has sugar," Jordan answered. Blaine paused for a moment – Kurt was straight?

"Oh. Well, then should he be having a cinnamon roll?" Blaine asked kindly. Jordan looked at him funny again.

"My daddy isn't having one," Jordan said, "I am and so is Kurt. My daddy is at work."

That immediately caught Blaine's attention.

"Who is Kurt?" Blaine knew that sounded like a stupid question to the little kid but he needed to be sure he was thinking the right thing about the man that is with the little boy.

"He's my brother! My older brother! He and Finn, my other brother, take turns watching me. Well, half brothers. Finn's mom married Kurt's dad. But they are awesome. Today Kurt took me. He really likes cheesecake that's why I was asking," Jordan answered happily. Blaine couldn't contain the smile on his face.

"Well, that's really sweet of your brother to bring you here. I have an older brother too. He lives far away and I miss him," Blaine answered.

"You should send him a cheesecake," Jordan suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Blaine answered. He turned to see Kurt smiling at the two of them while talking on the phone. Blaine heard dad somewhere in the conversation – he assumed that's who he was talking too. Jordan noticed Blaine looking at his brother.

"Blaine?" Jordan said, softly.

"Yes?"

Jordan took his index finger and wiggled it, gesturing Blaine to bend down so he could tell him a secret. Blaine furrowed his eyebrow but did as the little boy requested and bent down to Jordan's level.

"What is it?" Blaine asked in a low voice.

"Are you like Kurt?" he asked. Blaine was confused.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked curiously. Jordan looked back at Kurt for a moment then back to Blaine.

"I know Finn likes to date girls. Kurt likes to date guys, you know, boys," Jordan talked very casual for a small boy. Blaine started to smile.

"I like to date guys too. So yes, I am like Kurt," Blaine answered. Jordan smiled triumphantly.

"Cool," Jordan ran quickly over to Kurt. Blaine got up on his feet and watched the little boy pull Kurt out of the chair after getting off the phone.

"Come on, Kurt! Cheesecakes are over here and so is Blaine," Jordan bellowed. Kurt's cheeks slightly flushed.

"Jordan, any harder and you will pull my arm off," Kurt stated. Blaine laughed a little. Kurt stood in front of Blaine from the front of the counter, his eyes narrowing to the cheesecakes and the handsome baker.

"Blaine likes guys too, just like you," Jordan stated. Kurt closed his eyes and covered the back of his neck with his hand. His nine-year-old little brother never held anything back. Blaine's face was burning and it wasn't because the cinnamon rolls were done.

"I'm sorry..." Kurt started.

"It's okay. The rolls are done," Blaine said, going over to the oven and taking a couple out. He sprinkled some icing over them before handing one to Jordan and one to Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

"Aren't you going to ask for his number?" Jordan asked his older brother, taking a bite of his roll. Kurt looked down at the little boy.

"Jordan? Go talk with Samantha," Kurt stated. Jordan rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Jordan said in a tired voice as he walked over to Samantha and her mother. Kurt made sure the little boy was out of sight before he looked over at Blaine.

"Little brothers are adorable, aren't they?" Kurt said. Blaine laughed a little.

"I'm pretty sure I was. I have an older brother," Blaine answered. Kurt smiled, still holding the roll. "You know...I totally got the wrong impression when you two walked in..."

Kurt looked at him curiously.

"Really? And what kind of impression did you get?" Blaine blushed, he really should learn to keep his mouth shut.

"It's stupid...I should...get back to work," Blaine gestured, noticing a lot more people were coming into the bakery and they were getting swamped. Kurt understood.

"No problem. Jordan and I will be here for a while..." Kurt hinted.

"I have a break in an hour," Blaine added, walking toward the other counter. Kurt smiled as he took a bite of the roll.

"You're right, this is like pure happiness. I'll be here," Kurt smiled as he took a seat back at the same table. Jordan joined his older brother, still taking bites of his roll. Blaine couldn't contain the long grin on his face as he assisted with a few of the other customers coming into the bakery – every now and then glancing over at Kurt and Jordan, just to make sure they were still there. By the time Blaine's break had come, Kurt was still there with Jordan, waiting for him.

Blaine stacked a slice of cheesecake, the one Jordan pointed out, and put it in a box before he walked over to Kurt and the little boy.

"Before I forget," Blaine put the box in front of Kurt, "someone said this is your favorite." Kurt opened the box and closed it right away.

"I believe you have found my weakness," Kurt said, sweetly.

"Does he get your number now?" Jordan asked. Kurt glared at his little brother.

"You are not hanging out with Finn anymore," Kurt stated while Blaine took a seat next to Kurt.

"Well, you know, I don't want to keep you here forever, so..." Blaine casually pulled out his phone and pushed it toward Kurt. Kurt did the same thing with his own phone.

"Can I have some of the cheesecake?" Jordan asked.

"Nope," Kurt answered right away.

"Aww man," Jordan whined. Blaine laughed a little, typing his phone into Kurt's phone.

"You should have known the answer to that question before you even asked it. Finn knows too," Kurt teased.

"I'll get you a slice buddy, after all, I owe you one," Blaine said, putting Kurt's phone down on the table and getting up.

"All right," Jordan said, excitedly. Kurt smiled as he picked up his phone, sliding Blaine's over. He looked at the new contact – Blaine Anderson.

"Just don't tell mom and dad," Kurt whispered. Jordan zipped his lips and smiled. Blaine came back with a slice for Jordan. Kurt did have to thank his little brother later.

* * *

**Told you it was adorable. **


	28. Communicate

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or have any association with FOX.**

* * *

**You'll see this in Second Chances update too, but RIP Cory Monteith. **

**Prompt Request Twenty-Eight : Klaine AU Meeting: Deaf!Blaine and Skank!Kurt**

**I have NO idea how this one particular one got so popular on Tumblr but it did. I did write more to this prompt, there are FIVE parts and they are listed on my Tumblr page. I'm not at all a big fan of Skank!Kurt but this wasn't so bad. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Communicate :.**

* * *

"Watch it!" Kurt shouted when someone bumped into him, dropping the other person's books and folders. He groaned. He was already late meeting with Quinn and he needed a cigarette so badly. The person who bumped into him didn't say anything, just bent down and started picking up his stuff right away. Kurt ran his fingers through his pink hair before bending down and helping.

"Watch where you're going next time," he said with a snark. The person, boy, didn't look at Kurt or make any response. It was one thing running into Kurt without paying attention, now the boy was ignoring him completely.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kurt pushed on his shoulder. The boy nearly jumped, eyes widened but he still said nothing.

"Don't you talk?" Kurt snapped. The boy held up his hands but before anything else could be done or said, the annoying brunette Quinn seemed to have lustful eyes for bent down and put her hands on the boy's arms.

"Are you okay?" she moved her hands and talked when the boy looked at her.

Oh.

_I'm fine. It was my fault._ The boy signed quickly, picking up his books and the folders. Kurt had slowed down his pace, guilt riding his chest heavily. She turned to Kurt and cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that, Kurt. He's new and I'm the only one that knows sign language. He say's it was his fault."

Kurt said nothing as he handed the boy his book as all three of the students got up.

"What's his name?" Kurt asked, softly.

"His name is Blaine and we are late. Sorry to disturb you. Please tell Quinn we meant no harm." Blaine wasn't sure what was going on but he turned to Kurt.

"Sorry." Kurt said, but somehow he felt Blaine knew what he said before Rachel took a hold of his arm and guided him around Kurt.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was known as a _skank_. Quinn was the leader. Pink hair, piercings, mismatched outfits, smoking, and horrid attitudes; they were The Skanks and they had their own rules. Kurt was basically Quinn's second hand but The Skanks weren't known for violence. They talked a lot and skipped classes on a regular bases but violence and bullying weren't a part of their personal code.

Throughout the last few days, Kurt had saw more and more of Blaine. Rachel was always around him, because of course, she could communicate with him. He felt terrible about the way he treated Blaine. Why he felt bad about this one he had no idea. He never felt bad about talking horribly to someone else. Blaine was different. Blaine couldn't hear anything but he could see and he was pretty sure Blaine was afraid of Kurt now.

Lunch period began. Kurt usually walked over to the bleachers to join Quinn and the other _skanks._ Quinn wasn't there and the other ones were somewhere else. Where? Kurt didn't know or cared. He pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it when he saw someone take a seat toward the top of the bleachers. Blaine.

He put the cigarette away and walked toward him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do since he couldn't sign and Blaine couldn't hear, but he walked up the bleachers anyway slowly. Blaine had set aside his satchel when Kurt stood beside him. The boy looked up and recognized him, but he didn't seem scared, at least that was a relief.

What the hell was he doing? He was standing in front of a deaf boy and he can't talk to him or sign to him. Kurt watched Blaine pull out a pen and a notebook and hand it to him.

Okay. That could work.

Kurt took the notebook and pen and sat down on the bench below Blaine. He started writing. He re-read what he wrote then look back at Blaine, who was waiting patiently. Kurt sighed as he handed him the book. Blaine flashed Kurt a quick smile before he started to read.

**Look I'm sorry about what happened in the hallway. I didn't know you were deaf.**

Blaine took the pen and wrote quickly before handing the book back to Kurt.

_It's okay. I'm Blaine. And you're Kurt right? Rachel told me about you._

Kurt groaned, grateful Blaine couldn't hear him but he was sure the boy could his face pretty well.

**Well then I wanted to get that out of the way. I'm sure Rachel filled you on how I am so I just wanted to say sorry.**

Kurt handed Blaine the notebook and was getting up from his seat. He had turned around so when Blaine stomped on the bench loudly, he turned around and saw Blaine gesture for him to sit. Kurt debated heavily but he did as the boy silently requested as he watched him write on the paper. It took a little longer than normal but he quickly reached for the book when Blaine was finished.

_Nothing bad I promise. I was hoping to run into you again but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea because...well because of obvious reasons. Stay and have lunch with me? I don't mind writing. I'm pretty quick at it :)_

Kurt re-read the writing before he looked up at Blaine. He was smiling at him. Cute. Damn, he was cute and he wanted Kurt to stay and have lunch with him. Kurt smirked as he took the pen and wrote a single question.

**Mind if I smoke?**

He knew the answer when Blaine scrunched his face. He took the pen and wrote.

_Would it change your mind if I said yes?_

Kurt laughed a little and wrote his answer.

**No. I'll have lunch with you.**

* * *

"Berry!" Kurt called out to the brunette. She was coming out of her glee class when she saw the male skank running toward her.

"Yes?" She said, timidly. Kurt caught up with her, walking along side with her as the other students turned to leave the building.

"I need you to teach me to sign." Kurt went straight to the point. Rachel stopped walking and turned to the skank with a baffled look.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sign? You know? What you and Blaine do?" Kurt said in a slight condescending voice.

"And you want me to teach you to sign because?" Rachel asked with a smug look. Kurt wondered why Quinn thought this girl was lust worthy – but then again, girls weren't lust worthy to him at all, but Blaine...

"Maybe I don't want to have constant writers cramp when talking to Blaine," Kurt said rather snotty. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"And you're willing to give up your precious time to learn to talk to Blaine? Because when I teach, I'm strict and you are either there to learn or I don't teach you at all," Rachel said with a firm tone. Normally, Kurt would be irritated with the girl but she made a point.

"Yes, I am willing. I want to learn. So...will you teach me?" Rachel smirked.

"That's cute. You have a crush, I didn't think you were capable of such thing," Kurt glared at the brunette.

"You only get away with comments like that once."

"Right. Well, I can't teach you today. So, how about tomorrow after school? I'll meet you outside and we can drive to the Lima Library," Rachel offered.

"All right, that's agreeable. Don't you dare tell Blaine about this though. I want to do it myself," Kurt pointed. Rachel just smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

"What are you reading?" Quinn asked, but not waiting for an answer and just took the book from Kurt's lap under the bleachers.

"Bitch! Rude!" Kurt yelled trying to grab the book from her, but failed.

"American Sign Language? Is that why you've been hanging out with Rachel lately?" Quinn asked, handing the book back to him. Kurt snatched it back from her.

"I wouldn't willingly hang out with her unless I had a reason." Kurt checked his phone, he still had a couple more minutes.

"And that reason would be what?" Quinn asked, arms folded across her chest. Kurt looked at Quinn and realized she had a knowing smirk on her face. Fucking Rachel and her big mouth!

"You already know, don't you?" he slammed his book shut.

"It may have come up," Quinn responded.

"Well that's just fucking fantastic, isn't it?" Kurt tossed the book onto his satchel.

"What's up your ass? You're trying to communicate with Bryan. It's cute. He's a cute," Quinn remarked.

"His name is Blaine and don't give me that shit," Kurt said. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm being supportive, asshole. It's about time you took an interest in somebody. Maybe this time you'll get laid and loosen up for once." Quinn pulled out a cigarette.

"Don't smoke that around me!" Kurt yelled.

"Why the fuck not?" Quinn still held it between her fingers.

"Because, I haven't smoked all day today or yesterday and I don't want the smell on me when Blaine comes here," Kurt stated. He heard someone walking up the bleachers. He stood up and grabbed the book and his satchel. Quinn rolled her eyes again.

"He's got you whipped already and you aren't even dating."

"See you later, Quinn." Kurt rounded the corner and headed up the bleachers. Blaine was looking in his direction, as if he was expecting him. The boy had the notebook and pen out and ready, hopefully, Kurt didn't have to use it so much today. Apparently, Blaine already had a message written out for him because Kurt sat down and Blaine handed him the notebook.

_I was happy to see you in class today. Makes the day so much more bearable._

Kurt actually blushed. He set the notebook aside and turned his body fully in front of Blaine. He had to remember to look straight at Blaine and go at a slow pace.

**I'm glad you're happy.**

Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt took the chance to sign again, this was one Rachel had to practice with him quite a few times.

**I'm still learning so go easy on me. Rachel is teaching me.**

Blaine actually looked like he was about to cry. Blaine always had a notebook ready for anybody, including Kurt and now...

_I don't know what to say._

Kurt actually understood that and gave him a warm smile.

**How about we eat and then we'll decide.**

Blaine nodded his head as Kurt scooted up to sit beside him. Quinn turned the corner to see her friend and the cute boy eating together. Once or twice, Blaine would wave his hand, signing she guessed, and Kurt would take a moment to realize what he said and either do the same or write it down in a notebook. Quinn blew out some smoke and smiled – they were adorable, she could definitely admit that.

* * *

**If you wanna read the other parts, they are on my tumblr page :)**


	29. Light to the Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything associated with FOX. **

* * *

**I got this idea from a short foreign film called Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho. It's about seventeen minutes long and it's about a boy named Leo who is blind and is struggling with his feelings for the new transfer boy, Gabriel. It's a fantastic film and I highly recommend looking it up on youtube. **

**So a few things before you read – in this story, Dalton is a co-ed private school, and nobody boards there. Blaine has been blind since he was born and soon procures feelings for the new transfer student, Kurt. Seriously, go watch the film and of course enjoy the story.**

**I did post this a while back as a by itself story but I wanted to add it to this series.**

* * *

**.: Light to the Darkness :.**

* * *

It was quiet in the class. Blaine could hear a few pages being turned, pencils and pens writing on papers, a few groans and sniffs, and someone behind him scooting his chair and shuffling his back pack. Blaine blinked a few times while his fingers traveled over the pages of his book. It was different from everybody else's books. Every page was Braille. Blaine was the only blind student in his class. Dalton wasn't that kind of school but they had a special program for students like Blaine – that and he had his best friend, Rachel Berry, to help him. He knew how to get by on his own but it always helped when someone he trusted dearly was with him. He heard another chair scoot from the front of the room and high heals walking on the floor.

"Your papers are due Friday. And before the bell rings, Kurt Hummel? Why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher asked. So that's who was sitting behind him.

"Do I have too?" Kurt asked. There was a round of chuckling from the class, including Blaine. He didn't blame the boy. Public speaking was not Blaine's forte, and he was the one who couldn't see everybody.

"Oh, come now, don't be shy," the teacher gestured for Kurt to get up and come to the front of the class. He heard Kurt sigh and get up from the desk. He heard Rachel, who sat across from him, scoot her desk closer to Blaine and took a hold of his arm.

"I feel bad for him," Rachel whispered to Blaine.

"Why?"

"He looks so nervous," Rachel answered. Kurt stood in front of the class and let out a sigh.

"Hi. I'm Kurt. Moved here, now I go to school here..." Kurt hated public speaking. The next thing he knew, a paper ball had hit him on the head. Figures. There was another round of laughter. Blaine squeezed Rachel's arm.

"What just happened?"

"Someone threw a paper ball at him. So rude!" Rachel said with disgust. The bell sounded, much to everybody's relief. It was the last class of the day so that helped. Kurt made his way back to his desk and started to put away his books. Rachel scooted her desk back and put away her school supplies as Blaine did the same.

"Ready?" Blaine asked. Rachel held out her arm to Blaine. The boy reached out and took his friend's arm. He followed Rachel until she turned around.

"Kurt?" Rachel called.

"Yes?"

"Do you live up or down the street?" Rachel asked. Kurt grabbed his satchel and a dark sweater he carried with him.

"Down," Kurt responded. Blaine made a mental note that Kurt sounded angelic, soft and sweet.

"Want to walk with me and Blaine?" Rachel offered. Kurt smiled at the offer. Rachel could tell it was the kindest one he had gotten all day.

"I would like that, thank you," Kurt responded. Rachel smiled.

"I'm Rachel Berry and this is Blaine Anderson," Rachel introduced. She held out her free hand to Kurt first before moving so that Blaine could hold out his hand. Kurt took a hold of Blaine's hand. Kurt's hand was really soft.

"I'm Kurt, but I think you already knew that from my fantastic introduction," Kurt said, sarcastically. Blaine laughed as the three left the classroom and out of the building. Dalton was a co-ed private school. So, girls wore plaid skirts with a sweater vest and white buttoned shirts. The boys wore khaki pants with red and blue blazers, or a buttoned sweater with the Dalton logo. Kurt wasn't too fond of wearing uniforms but he would get used to it. He walked along side Blaine while Rachel was on the other with her arm occupied by Blaine's hand. Kurt had seen the large book Blaine had on his desk, so he was aware that Blaine was blind. Rachel continued to talk non-stop. Kurt heard most of what she said and Blaine just smiled and made a few responses from time to time.

"Oh! Your keys, Blaine," Rachel stated. Kurt hadn't realized they had been walking outside down the sidewalk and arrived at what looked like Blaine's apartment building. There was a gate leading to the front door and needed a key to get inside. Blaine released Rachel's arm and dug in his pocket for his key. Once he found it, he handed it to her. Rachel turned the key for Blaine and gave it back to him. "See you tomorrow," Rachel gave Blaine a light kiss on the cheek. Blaine smiled as he turned away from Rachel, hoping it was somewhat toward Kurt's direction.

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine said and held out his hand. He was in the right direction. Kurt smiled and took a hold of Blaine's hand again.

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt responded. Blaine released Kurt's hand and walked behind the gate, closing it behind him. Kurt watched Blaine enter the building before turning back to Rachel.

"Well, I have to be going. See you tomorrow, Kurt," Rachel said before turning around and heading in the opposite direction.

"Don't you live this way?" Kurt asked. Rachel turned around.

"No, I live the other way, just a few blocks. But I walk Blaine home whenever I can," Rachel answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, see you tomorrow," Kurt waived. Rachel smiled and waived back as the two went their opposite directions.

* * *

"It was rather silly, how she stares at you when we're in class," Rachel started. Her and Blaine were sitting in a common room area on the carpeted floor. She sat with her legs crossed and Blaine was laying down on her lap.

"Better staring than talking behind my back I guess," Blaine answered. Rachel sighed.

"She must know though, I mean, everybody does. I even think that boy Todd stares at you too," Rachel stated. Blaine let out a breathy chuckle.

"I'm sure," Blaine said in a non convincing tone.

"Aren't you interested in anybody, Blaine? It must get tiring whenever I talk about the boys that I like. There must be somebody who strikes your interest," Rachel started coming her fingers through Blaine's hair.

"How would I know? And besides, it's been a while since you talked about your last infatuation. Ever since Jesse transferred schools..." Blaine responded. Rachel let out a tired sigh.

"Don't remind me. Seriously though, I'm your best friend. Are you interested in somebody or do you just not want to tell me?" Rachel pestered. Before Blaine could answer, another set of footsteps came in their direction. Rachel looked up and smiled.

"Is it all right if I sit with you guys?" It was Kurt.

"Of course! Sit up, Blaine," Rachel patted Blaine on the head. Blaine got up from Rachel's lap while Kurt sat beside him. Blaine could smell Kurt's aroma. Coffee and some sort of cologne, a very nice combination.

"Are you finding your way around the school okay?" Blaine asked toward Kurt.

"As much as I can. But I did find the library all by myself," Kurt joked. Blaine laughed lightly.

"How did you do on your test?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"I think I did all right. Considering I've only been here for a week. What about you?" He directed his question to Rachel and Blaine.

"Oh I know I did well," Rachel answered proudly. Blaine gave a slight eye roll.

"Smarty pants. I think I did all right. Math is the one that I'm most horrible at," Blaine answered. Kurt let out a chuckle.

"I actually like Math," he said.

"You should teach, Blaine. He's right about being horrible at it." Blaine nudged on his friend.

"You try solving equations in Braille thank you very much," Blaine retorted. Kurt gave a light chuckle while Rachel just huffed.

"You're just making excuses. And we have a Math quiz coming up soon, you need to do better on the quizzes. This way, it's more lenient if you don't do well on the actual tests," Rachel answered. Blaine groaned, he hated when his friend was right.

"If you want, Blaine, I can help you for the next quiz," Kurt offered.

"That would be excellent! You should take him up on his offer, Blaine!" Rachel said, excitedly. Blaine always wondered why Rachel was always so excited about everything. "You know very well that Math is important especially for your credits..." Rachel continued on and on. Blaine turned a little toward Kurt's direction and gave another eye roll. He could hear Kurt trying to hold back a laugh when Blaine turned back toward Rachel.

"Nag, nag, nag," Blaine interrupted. Blaine couldn't see it but he knew Rachel was glaring at him, which only made him and Kurt laugh.

* * *

Throughout the next few weeks, Blaine grew accustomed to Kurt always hanging out with him and Rachel before and after school. Kurt was an amazing person. He helped him with Math like he said and they would sit together in between classes. Kurt talked a little about where he moved from and his family. Only a dad, his mother died a few years back. Blaine wondered if Kurt would ever introduce him to his father one day. They sounded very close. He and Kurt had practically the same taste in music, with a few differences but it was always fun whenever Rachel had to be somewhere and it was just him and Kurt, they would listen to each other's music with one headphone in the other ear. Blaine was determined to get Kurt to like Katy Perry – no matter how stubborn he was.

On some days when all three of them walked home, Kurt would have taken off his blazer and jacket. Blaine would reach for Kurt's arm and while he was still wearing the white buttoned collar shirt, it was almost like he was just close enough to feel Kurt's bare arm. The boy had unbelievably soft skin whenever he had a chance to touch his hands. On one day, when Rachel wasn't with them, Blaine had asked if he could touch Kurt's face, to see, so to speak, what he looked like. Kurt consented right away and Blaine got to feel Kurt's silk like face. He figured Kurt was a little taller than him and he, of course, took pride in his appearance.

Blaine and Rachel were waiting at school one day for Kurt to join them and Blaine took the opportunity to talk to Rachel alone.

"Rachel? What does Kurt look like?" Blaine leaned toward Rachel with his voice in a low octave. Rachel was reading a book she couldn't tear away when Blaine asked. She looked at Blaine with questionable eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"His face...what does it look like?" Blaine asked nervously. Rachel closed her book and thought for a moment.

"Oh, um...well. He's got pale skin, his hair is a little lighter than yours, he's got blue eyes. He's thin a little taller than you and..." Rachel trailed off when she saw Kurt walk their direction, "he's arriving now."

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Kurt said. Blaine stood straight up at the sound of Kurt's voice, he really couldn't get enough of it.

"You're not late," Blaine answered.

"Unfortunately, I am going to be. I signed up for a vocal class and I have to be there in about twenty minutes," Rachel said sheepishly.

"If you want, I can walk Blaine home so you can make the class," Kurt offered, a little too quickly.

"Oh, it's okay!" Rachel said. Blaine took a hold of Rachel's arm.

"It's fine, Rachel. Go to your class," Blaine insisted. Rachel looked at Kurt then back at Blaine.

"Are you sure?" Rachel double checked.

"Yes."

"You're wonderful! You both are!" Rachel kissed Blaine on the cheek then Kurt before she nearly bolted down the hallway, shouting her goodbyes. Kurt and Blaine just laughed lightly.

"Shall we?" Kurt offered his arm. Blaine smiled and reached for Kurt's arm. He didn't feel any fabric, it was Kurt's bare arm.

"Did you change?" Blaine asked.

"I brought a shirt with me today. I don't know how you can wear that blazer when it's this warm today," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled and gave Kurt's arm a light squeeze. More soft skin. Both boys stood in complete silence.

"You still there?" Blaine asked jokingly.

"Yes," Kurt laughed.

"Okay, you can walk now," Blaine joked again. Kurt chuckled as the two boys walked down the hallway and out of the building. They had a small conversation about their day before they arrived at Blaine's apartment. Blaine pulled out his keys and handed them to Kurt when he felt his hand cover his own. After Kurt unlocked the gate for Blaine, he cupped Blaine's hand and put his keys in his palm. Blaine took a hold of the gate door but didn't walk inside.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine said as he held out his hand to Kurt.

"You're welcome, see you tomorrow," Kurt said and took Blaine's hand briefly. Their fingers stroked the outside of each other's hands for a little while before Blaine pulled away. It had become a sort of thing for them. When Rachel wasn't around, any time they held each other's hands for a moment, they both stroked them with their thumbs or fingers. Blaine smiled in Kurt's direction before he walked into his apartment building. Kurt watched Blaine close the door behind him before he walked away.

* * *

"All right, class, since we have been studying Greece, I want to pair you up for an assignment," the teacher started in front of class. Rachel was about to reach over to Blaine when the teacher continued. "But on this assignment, girls have to pair up with girls and boys with boys. Boys will do their assignment on Sparta and the girls will do Athens. Go ahead and choose your partners." Rachel sighed in disappointment while Kurt reached over behind Blaine and put his hand on shoulder. Blaine leaned back and took a hold of Kurt's hand – his partner now. Blaine heard Quinn Fabray ask Rachel to be her partner when he took a hold of Kurt's fingers for a brief moment. The bell rang and Blaine stood beside Kurt, knowing that Rachel and Quinn were going to talk for a bit about the assignment.

"We'll wait outside for you, Rachel," Kurt called. Rachel nodded as she saw Blaine take a hold of Kurt's arm and lead him out of the classroom.

"Do you want to do the assignment at my house?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, after school today?" Kurt offered. Both boys found their usual spot and sat down.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Unless you're more comfortable at your place," Blaine said. He hadn't taken his hand away from Kurt's arm after they sat down and Kurt made no attempt to pull his arm away.

"Your place is fine. My dad has a few coworkers coming over today so it'll be quiet at your place than mine. My dad wants to meet you soon by the way," Kurt remarked.

"Really?"

"Yes. Apparently I talk about you a lot that he wants to put a face with the name," Kurt joked.

"You talk about me?" Blaine asked in amazement. Kurt just smiled as he scooted closer to Blaine.

"You're my friend, of course I talk about you," Kurt answered. For some reason, that answer somewhat disappointed Blaine.

"Do you talk about Rachel a lot?" Blaine asked curiously. Kurt took a moment before he spoke.

"Not as much..." Kurt whispered.

"Hey guys, Quinn wants to do the assignment in the school library. What about you two?" Rachel asked, not sitting down with them.

"We're going to do the assignment at my house," Blaine answered. Rachel sighed.

"All right, see you guys later," Rachel walked away toward the library, leaving the two boys along once again. Blaine nudged against Kurt after too long of a silence.

"I don't like it when you don't talk," Blaine said warmly.

"You said that...you've been blind since you were born right?" Kurt asked.

"Yes."

"So, you've never seen Rachel's face at all?" Kurt figured that was an odd question but Blaine just smiled.

"No, never."

"Does it make you mad sometimes? That you can't see," Kurt asked carefully. Blaine let out a breath before he answered.

"Sometimes. But there are advantages to it. People do favors for me." Kurt laughed lightly.

"Rachel is something else," Kurt commented. Blaine chuckled.

"Yes, that she is. She's a bit eccentric," Blaine replied.

"I think she likes you," Kurt said. That was new.

"Well, I would hope so, she's my friend," Blaine answered.

"I mean...likes you like you...like as a boyfriend," Kurt said, hoping he wasn't crossing any boundaries. Blaine bowed his head and gave his friend's arm a light squeeze.

"I hope not, because she knows I'm not into girls," Blaine said softly. He felt Kurt straighten his posture.

"Got it," was all Kurt responded with. Blaine couldn't pin point the emotion in Kurt's response but it didn't sound disappointing. "Want me to get your satchel?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. And see?" Blaine said with a smile. Kurt was about to lean over Blaine and grab his satchel.

"See what?"

"Favors!"

* * *

Kurt walked with Blaine inside the apartment and straight to Blaine's bedroom. He closed the door behind him while Blaine laid his satchel on the bed and walked straight in the direction of his closet. Kurt watched Blaine strip off his blazer and start unbuttoning his shirt. Kurt's cheeks reddened and turned around so Blaine couldn't feel him staring at him. Kurt turned around to see Blaine putting on a t-shirt so he got a glimpse of Blaine's chest – no disappointment there at all.

"That is so much better. Uniforms don't bother me but it's always nice to wear real shirts," Blaine remarked.

"It's a little warm in here," Kurt stated, not meaning too. Blaine chuckled lightly as he sat on his bed.

"Well, take off your sweater then," Blaine stated. Kurt started to do just that.

"Now how did you know I was wearing a sweater?" Kurt joked lightly.

"Gee, I wonder," Blaine joked back. Both boys laughed as Kurt laid his sweater on a nearby desk.

"All right, I took it off," Kurt said. "I have to use the restroom," Kurt added. Blaine got up from the bed and made his way to the desk.

"Down the hall, third door on the left," Blaine instructed.

"Thank you. I'll be right back," Kurt said as he opened the door and left the room. Blaine felt Kurt's sweater balled up on his desk. He didn't know what came over him but he picked up the sweater and put it against his face. The same smell of coffee and some unknown cologne took over. He decided that was his favorite smell of all time and he got to smell it every day on Kurt. He took one more smell before he put the sweater back on the desk, not realizing that Kurt had come back and watched him from the doorway.

* * *

The last week Kurt had been going over to Blaine's house to finish the assignment. Rachel and Quinn had spent a lot of time together as well. Even when Rachel was walking with them back to Blaine's apartment, Blaine would immediately grab for Kurt's arm, and not Rachel's. Their assignment was pretty much done but Kurt still went to Blaine's house to go over anything else, but wound up getting side tracked.

Blaine tried to teach Kurt a few Braille letters, determining what's a capital letter on a page and where a sentence ended. Blaine enjoyed it because he got to hold Kurt's hand once again. Kurt liked watching Blaine explain Braille to him or even when Blaine talks about anything. He was so passionate. And whether Blaine believed it or not, he had beautiful eyes. Being with Blaine was like a breath of fresh air to Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered toward Blaine in the middle of class. He put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and had his lips almost touching his ear. He could feel chills running up his spine with Kurt's breath on his skin.

"Hmm?"

"I left my sweater at your house," Kurt said.

"You can come get it after class," Blaine suggested.

"I can't. I have to go to a dentist appointment," Kurt answered. Blaine thought for a moment.

"I'll bring it to you tomorrow then."

"Okay, thank you," Kurt said before he moved his hand away from Blaine's shoulder and sat back in his seat. The bell rang and Kurt had to leave immediately but he gave Blaine a light touch on his hand before he left. Blaine stayed behind for a bit and waited for Rachel. He hadn't realized that there was a smile on his face until Rachel poked him on the shoulder.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"Nothing," Blaine answered.

"Where's Kurt?"

"He had to go to the dentist," Blaine responded.

"Oh," was all Rachel said. Blaine leaned upward on his desk and turned toward Rachel's direction.

"Rachel? Can I tell you something?" Rachel paused for a moment before she scooted her desk closer to Blaine.

"Now, you know you can tell me anything," Rachel answered. Blaine held out his hand toward her and she took it immediately.

"You're my best friend, Rachel. I just want you to always know that," Blaine started. While that was somewhat disheartening to hear, Rachel knew it was true and that is all they will ever be. "Are we the only ones here?" Blaine asked quickly.

"Yes, just you and me. What is it, Blaine?" Rachel answered.

"Rachel, I think I'm in love with Kurt," Blaine said with a faint smile. Rachel had a hunch and she was right. She liked her best friend and he was gay and she knew that, but it was still difficult not to like Blaine.

"Really?" she tried to sound happy and Blaine caught onto it.

"Yes, Rachel..." Blaine gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Don't say it, it's okay. I think it's great," Rachel responded. She released Blaine's hand when her phone beeped. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Crap. I'm sorry, Blaine I have to go. I'm already late for dad's party he's throwing. I'll stop by your house afterwards and we'll talk more!" Rachel said hurriedly.

"Rachel..." Blaine called.

"I promise, I'll come by after it's over. I won't even eat any cake. We'll talk more!" Rachel called before she left the classroom.

"Okay," Blaine said softly. He sighed as he got up from his desk and reached into his satchel to pull out his walking cane. So many thoughts ran through his mind as he made his way to his apartment. A lot of them were about Kurt and about Rachel. He had admitted to his best friend that he was in love with Kurt and he feared that he upset her.

Kurt had asked about something like this but didn't want to think about it. Rachel was a strong independent person and he had to believe that she would never just abandon him. Blaine fumbled for his keys, reached to find the lock and unlocked the gate once he arrived at the apartment.

He changed out of his blazer and shirt before he settled on his bed and endured the silence. He didn't feel like listening to music right now. He didn't know how much time had passed but he heard the doorbell ring and sat up quickly. He got off his bed and turned toward the direction of his door when it opened.

"Rachel! I know what I told you wasn't easy to hear but you didn't have to leave in such a hurry like that. I've been here waiting for you to come so we can talk. I bet you did eat cake, didn't you?" Blaine took a step forward and sighed. "I wondered if it was a good idea to tell you that I'm in love with Kurt. The last thing I want is to hurt you or make you uncomfortable." There was silence in the room. "Rachel?"

What Blaine didn't know was that it wasn't Rachel that had walked through the door, it was Kurt. He tried to interrupt Blaine's speech and let him know that it wasn't Rachel but as soon as he said that he was in love with him, Kurt felt like he had no voice. He looked at the boy he had admired and adored for so long. Apparently, he had told Rachel that he was in love with him and from the sound of it, Rachel didn't take too lightly of it. Kurt couldn't help the smile on his face but he still couldn't say anything.

When Blaine called out again, Kurt couldn't help himself. He stepped froward and planted a light kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine was a bit taken aback when he tried to cup, whom he thought was Rachel, the face but Kurt had pulled away and grabbed his sweater and left the room. He looked back at Blaine and smiled before he closed the door.

Blaine let out a breath and collapsed back on his bed. Well, now what? He grabbed onto a pillow and his iPod and placed his headphones in his ear. Silence wasn't good enough right now. He played a few set playlists and stared up at the ceiling. After the last song played, Blaine heard his bedroom door open.

"Blaine! I'm so sorry, the party was a complete drag but dad said I had to meet and greet everybody!" Rachel burst into the bedroom with a bored tone. Blaine sat up on his bed and pulled out his headphones. Rachel? What?

"Then I was always asked constantly about what I'm doing after school or college. One question after the other it was just so tedious!" Rachel continued to talk while Blaine got up from the bed and went over to his desk. He couldn't find Kurt's sweater. Rachel sat down on his bed and talked normally, just like the Rachel he knew and loved. He turned around and positioned his body toward's Rachel's voice.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?" Rachel asked.

"Do you see a sweater lying around?" Blaine asked. Rachel took a moment to look around the room.

"No."

"Are you sure? How about under the bed?" Blaine asked again more desperately. Rachel looked under the bed.

"Nope, not even under the bed. Did you lose one? Do we need to go shopping?" Rachel asked excitedly. That was definitely his best friend. Blaine leaned against his desk with his mouth gaped open. "And Blaine, I'm so sorry I left you like that at school. It won't happen again. I really am happy for you though. I think Kurt is great for you and I think he loves you too." Rachel said happily. Blaine couldn't help the smile on his face. Rachel didn't kiss him, Kurt did. "Blaine? Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes I am." Blaine said in a breathy happy tone.

* * *

The next day at school, Blaine was a little disappointed that Kurt wasn't in class. His ever happy mood he had yesterday was slowly disappearing when the teacher began the class. A few minutes later, the door opened and the teacher openly scowled.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Hummel," she said. Blaine sat up quickly in his chair.

"My apologies, over slept," Kurt said. The teacher gestured toward the empty desk and continued her lesson. Rachel smiled at Kurt before going back to her notes. Kurt looked over toward Blaine and gave him a light stroke of his hand before he sat down in the desk behind Blaine. The boy's heart raced so quickly just by the touch of Kurt's fingers. The teacher had her back turned to the class, giving Kurt the chance to put his hand on Blaine's shoulder again.

"Hi," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Hi yourself. Glad you got your sweater," Blaine leaned back. Kurt smiled.

"Me too," Kurt responded. Both boys smiled as Kurt sat back in his desk when the teacher turned back around. The teacher looked at both boys baffled, because neither boy could keep the smiles off their faces.


	30. Swan Prince

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything associated with FOX. **

* * *

**I had saw this fanart of Kurt as a ballet dancer and carrying Rachel. The caption read something like who says Kurt couldn't be a strong male role. I absolutely loved it and I got this idea from that picture.**

**So here is prompt thirty, ****BalletDancer!Kurt and Violinist!Blaine.**

* * *

**.: Swan Prince :.**

* * *

_Without music, life would be a mistake. I would only believe in a God who knew how to dance – Friedrich Nietzche_

* * *

Once more across the stage, twice again but be as if you are flying like a bird. The girls danced to their spots, the men carried them and lead them where they needed to go. For once, Kurt was not one of those that would be in the background, dancing with a random girl. He wasn't going to play the fool as he had expected for the production.

He was the prince, Prince Siegfried. They had been rehearsing for months. They only had a short amount of time to use the stage area for several dress rehearsals, that also included matching their body movements to the beat of the orchestra.

His partner, the princess, Rachel, was the one who had to work the most at her part. He had known Rachel most of his life and she worked just as hard as he did for the role. She took the instructions, the criticisms, and everything that came along with being the main swan.

"Yes, yes, Blaine, this way," an older gentleman said. Kurt turned his attention to the orchestra members. Kurt only knew some of the band members. The last thing he had heard was they were getting a new violinist at the last minute. He didn't know the whole story as to why it was such short notice but he saw the man named Blaine.

He was wearing a buttoned collar shirt, dark khaki pants, carrying a violin case and a music book with him.

Kurt had been a part of the ballet company for quite some time. It was no secret that he was gay, but he took his job seriously. The women adored him. There were other men that were also gay, and while Kurt found them cute, dating somebody within his ballet class or anybody he had to associate with as a performer, was out of the question, no matter how tempting.

The swans were the main attraction to the performance. When it was time for them to have their own rehearsal time, that was when Kurt loved to stay by and watch them. He knew his part well and listened to the music everyday, even before he slept.

"We'll play this next. Are you ready for it, Blaine?" Kurt turned back to the orchestra again. For a brief moment, Blaine caught Kurt's gaze.

"I am," he answered.

The dancers, the swans, stood in their positions and waited for the music to play. It started slow and then the violins joined. Kurt watched them dance, but found himself turning toward the orchestra to see Blaine playing the violin, with his eyes closed. He tilted his head in wonder. He knew that quite a few of them knew the music backwards but he hadn't watched any of them play with their eyes closed. When it came to a part where he had to take a break, he opened his eyes briefly. One more glance in Kurt's direction before he closed his eyes and started to play again.

After the swans danced, Kurt was instructed, he and Rachel both, to take the stage and perform their parts. It was a dance where Siegfried and Odette would dance together as the swans stood by. There was a sweet violin solo and Kurt wondered if Blaine was playing that part.

Kurt moved along with the music, carrying Rachel and guiding her – like the long lost love the prince had found. Kurt twirled her like the beautiful ballerina that she was. They had waited for this moment for so long and they were going to perform in front of so many people.

Rachel had some difficulty grasping playing the part of Odile when it came to the black swan. They rehearsed and rehearsed and while it was still difficult, Rachel took grasp of both the light and the darkness of her character.

The teachers and directors were taking a chance on Kurt playing the prince. It was between him and another guy who was a bit more experienced than Kurt, but he won the part over and he made sure nobody regretted that decision. He was the lead male and he was playing a prince – not a background character. He had great respect for anybody dancing along side everybody else though.

He and Rachel danced off the stage to watch the other swans dance their parts. The ladies were fabulous and danced so gracefully.

Rehearsal was going to be longer than before – after all, they were going to be opening very soon. The music stopped as the director gave some instructions. Kurt looked over to see Blaine get up and adjust the chair. Their eyes locked for a split moment before he sat back down and started to play the violin again. Kurt nearly missed his cue when Rachel tugged at him to dance in front of the swans.

* * *

Kurt walked into his apartment late at night. Feet were sore, his legs were about to give out and he was completely exhausted; it was a great feeling. Even though he was so tired, he couldn't just go right to sleep. He walked over to his window and climbed out onto the fire escape. New York was so beautiful at night. The city that never sleeps, and most nights neither did Kurt. Who needed sleep when you were the male lead in one of the most popular ballets in the world? He did, of course, but he just couldn't.

His mind wandered before his eyes looked across the building and saw someone else coming out of the window. He blinked a few times before he realized who it was. Same dark curly hair, jeans this time and a dark shirt but it was the same guy – Blaine. He was carrying a violin case and making his way further up the ladder before he made it to the roof. Kurt waited briefly before he did the same thing with his building. Before he made it to the roof, he heard Blaine start playing.

It wasn't creepy, at least he hoped it wasn't. He played a few notes, as if to test the strings before he started to play the real music.

Blaine was playing the violin solo. The one scene where Kurt and Rachel dance together in front of the other swans. He could tell Blaine's eyes were closed while he played. That dance was mainly Rachel but Kurt couldn't help himself. He could hear the music so clearly from across the building, and he just started to dance.

He must have looked foolish dancing it by himself but then again, who was there to tell or judge him? He danced a long with the song, forgetting that he was on the roof of his building. It wasn't a terribly long solo but Blaine continued to play even after the solo was finished. Whoever Blaine was, playing Swan Lake was one of his gifts.

Kurt continued to dance until he turned around and saw Blaine was still playing but his eyes were open, and he was looking at Kurt. Now was not the time to feel self-conscience so Kurt kept on dancing. Kurt improvised a little since most of the dance was more of Rachel than him, but Blaine still played like he was playing for the real ballet.

Blaine played a very high note which made Kurt smile. He wondered if anybody was disturbed by the music, if they were, nobody was vocal about it and who cared? The boy played the violin like it was part of him. He was still looking at him, watching Kurt's every move, playing to his movements, slow and steady or quick and light.

Who was this guy? And how is it that he could make Kurt feel so alive when he danced? He never thought he would be dancing on the rooftop of his apartment in the middle of the night. He was sure he was going to be tired and sore when he went to his next rehearsal but seeing Blaine smile at him and play the violin for him made it seem worth it.

Kurt felt the end of the song coming so he slowed himself and came to a halt as did Blaine. Kurt let his arms drop and breathe when Blaine pulled his violin away from his chin and smiled. He bowed his head to Kurt – he actually bowed. The ballet prince let out a silent laugh as he bowed back to Blaine in return. Blaine still smiled, putting away his violin and climbing his way back down the fire escape.

They didn't speak, but then again, it was almost as if words weren't needed. Kurt started climbing back down his fire escape, feeling sleep take over his body for now. He turned back to Blaine when he reached his window. The curly haired violinist did the same, waved and crawled through his window back into his apartment. Kurt watched Blaine put his violin case somewhere in the apartment then shut off the lights. Kurt smiled before he did the same.

* * *

The night of the performance finally arrived. Kurt was fitted into his costume and his nerves were working him into overdrive. Rachel was still getting herself ready, even though she had plenty of time. He had the dressing room to himself, which was great because being crowded right now was not going to help his nerves.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked from the doorway with an excited smile. He turned to his swan and smiled.

"Hey," he saw her holding a small bouquet of red and yellow roses. "You're already getting flowers?" Kurt joked. Rachel smirked as she walked into the room.

"Actually, these are for _you._ Someone asked me to give them to you. He said he would have done it himself but being a part of the orchestra," Rachel paused for a moment, taking in Kurt's immediate response, "he had to get back and warm up. So, he asked me to give them to you."

Kurt took the flowers, smelled them and picked off the card that was sitting in the middle. Rachel stuck around while Kurt read the card.

* * *

_I wish I could watch you dance tonight. But I play to your dancing so that is a treasure for me. I wish you the best of luck on that stage. You dance lovely even on top of an apartment roof :)_

_Blaine_

* * *

Kurt couldn't contain the smile. Every night after rehearsal for the past few nights, Kurt and Blaine would seem to get home at the same time and Blaine always took his violin up to the roof and play. Kurt did the same only when Blaine played, he danced. Blaine even played different parts of the song to where Kurt knew he had a much larger dance solo. Because the show was so close, they hardly had the time to really talk. They only had brief conversations, but hopefully, they could do more. The night was important to both of them. Blaine was an extremely talented violinist. And the fact that Blaine would be playing music for the ballet, for Kurt, just made his night more excitable.

"He's cute," Rachel commented.

"Rachel," Kurt warned but the smile on his face was more than answer enough for Rachel.

"Well, my prince," Rachel said sweetly, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek, "I will see you at Swan Lake." Kurt smiled as he gave Rachel a kiss on her cheek before she left the dressing room. Kurt read the card again and looked at the flowers.

There was a light knock on the door.

It was time.

* * *

The swans danced and Rachel glided onto the stage in her white swan tutu. She danced magnificently. Kurt walked onto the stage at his cue, walking over to the swan princess. For one brief moment, he smiled when the violin solo played – know it was Blaine.

There was still so much to tell. The music played heavenly. During the swan's dance, while playing ballroom music, when Rachel came onto the stage as Odile, and when it was time for the prince and princess to be together. By the end of the performance, the room was loud with applause. Kurt and Rachel were the last ones to come onto the stage and take their much deserved bows.

It was such a rush. Going back stage and into his dressing room, he was engulfed by a bunch of swans. His roses were still sitting on his dresser, with the card still sitting in the center. He picked up the flowers and the card and was about to leave the room when he saw someone standing in the doorway, looking handsome in his tuxedo and carrying a violin case.

"It was an honor to play for you," Blaine said.

"It was an honor to dance for you. And thank you for the flowers," Kurt said in a soft voice. There were a few giggles from the girls which he openly glared at.

"So, would it be inappropriate to ask if I could steal the prince for the night?" Blaine asked, loud enough for everybody to hear. One of the girls gave Kurt a light push on the shoulder, go for it.

"Not at all. Let me just change first, if you don't mind waiting," Kurt responded, his heart was beating so fast.

"Take your time. I'll be waiting for you," Blaine answered as he set his violin down on the floor and took a seat. Kurt smiled as he rushed to the back to quickly change out of his costume. He had to hurry though. Some of the girls were bombarding him with questions. He seemed like he could handle himself from the way he seemed to just charm the girls.

"You must be Blaine," it was Rachel. He groaned.

"I am. You were a beautiful princess. I do wish I could have watched the whole thing, but what kind of story can be told when you can't dance to the music?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. He finished dressing himself and walked past a few of the swans where Rachel was talking with Blaine.

"I'm ready," Kurt said. Blaine picked up his violin and held out his arm to Kurt.

"Shall we, my prince?" Kurt could get used to that.

"We shall."


End file.
